


The Misadventures of Tony and Tim

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, season related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Tim and Tony through Season 3.  Each chapter takes place following the episode for which I've supplied summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

McGee groaned as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up, his hands clutching at his head. He looked up, surprised to find himself in his own bed. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was being at Larry’s. He hadn’t been there in ages, not since he started working for Gibbs. His memory slowly started to return, the grueling assignment, the need to loosen up. Relax, a little R&R, work some kinks out. Looking down, he plucked at his clothing, T-shirt, boxers, and sock. He must have brought someone home. Wonder where they are? He leaned his neck to one side, stretching the muscles, when his eyes fell upon a note next to the clock.

Sleep tight, Probie.

Falling flat on his back, McGee squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He’d actually gone and done it this time. Made the stupidest move of his career. His actions played through his mind in slow motion. The action at the club, the people, the drinks ~ he didn't remember how many. Then out of the blue, there he was. Dressed the way McGee had last seen him at work. Something had come over McGee, he couldn't believe it - he had actually propositioned Tony DiNozzo. That much he remembered, the rest of the evening was just a blur. He flexed his anal muscles, *damn* no soreness there. Just what had occurred, he wondered.

Why, oh why, had Tony had to show up there of all places? Why did he have to be so damn good-looking? McGee checked his clock again. If he didn’t get a move on it he would be late for work. God, work! Just his luck, the news was probably all over headquarters by now. Tony surely wouldn’t let him live this down. 

Fifteen minutes later, limited to a cold shower, he was grabbing a shirt from his closet and putting it on leaving it open for the moment. Next came his slacks, *shit* he’d forgotten his briefs. Back off with the slacks, on with the briefs and then back with the slacks. Socks, where were his socks. There, he picked out a pair, they didn’t match. What the heck, he put them on anyway. Button the shirt, tuck it in. Grab a tie and his jacket and out the door. Back again for his shoes.

If this was the way his day was starting he really didn’t want to know how the rest would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

McGee was on pins and needles by the time he got to work. 

He had decided on his way in to confront Tony. He would beg, plead, offer up his first born if need be. If only Tony would forget everything that had happened. McGee secretly didn’t hold out much hope for success.

It seemed to McGee, as he made his way through the building, that everyone was looking at him, whispering behind their hands. He lowered his head sure that everyone knew his secret.

Once he got off the elevator at his floor, McGee paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. It wouldn’t do to start hyperventilating. Once he was certain he wouldn’t embarrass himself he rounded the corner, coming to a stop when he saw Tony’s desk was empty. His throat went dry as he eased past Tony’s desk and slid into his chair noting that Gibbs was already hard at work. 

With trembling hands he picked up his mail, sorting through it. McGee could well imagine Tony in the break room regaling all who would listen as to how his weekend went. The really sad part was that McGee was still clueless as to what they had done.

After about a half-hour and no Tony, McGee gathered up his courage to ask. “Umm, Boss. Where’s Tony?” 

“Don’t know,” was Gibbs short reply. “He called in…said he’d be little late. Something about being a little sore.”

McGee held his breath. Sore. Did that mean...? At least if that was the case maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about. Tony surely wouldn’t want it to get around that McGee had fucked him. Shame he couldn’t remember doing it.

When it approached noon and Tony still hadn’t shown up, McGee started to get antsy again. He had to talk to someone. Talking to Gibbs was out. McGee shuddered, he had no idea what Gibbs reaction would be. That left Abby.

***

Abby swiveled from side to side in her chair as she followed McGee’s movements behind her. He was pacing back and forth clearly agitated.

“I don’t see the problem,” Abby said calmly. “So you and Tony got it on. What’s the big deal?”

McGee stopped his pacing to glare at her. “In the first place, I’m not sure we did. The last thing I actually remember is… you know. I’m positive I propositioned him-after that it gets a little fuzzy.”

“Bummer. You think something did happen though, right?”

“I don’t know,” McGee moaned, running his fingers through his hair as if to pull it out. “Tony called in saying he’d be late, saying he was ‘sore’.” McGee used his fingers to emphasis quotes. “Either way it’s not good.”

Abby quirked an eyebrow. Deciding to play devil’s advocate, she asked, “Okay, just supposing something happened. What’s the worse that could happen?”

McGee licked his lips, sorting things out. “For one thing he could spread it all around. And you know he would.” He shuddered at the thought of everyone else finding out that he enjoyed guys just as much as he did girls. In fact, if it weren’t for Abby he probably never would have known.

“I’ve been telling you that it’s time you came ‘out of the closet’,” Abby reminded him. Advice he’d chosen to ignore.

“It’s this not knowing that’s driving me crazy,” McGee moaned.

“So, just ask him,” Abby suggested.

McGee scowled at her. “You’re not helping, Abby.”

“Not helping with what.”

McGee nearly jumped out of his skin. Neither of them had noticed Gibbs entering the room. 

“Nothing, Boss,” McGee said, turning red in the face. “See you later, Abs,” he called as he made a fast retreat.

“What was that all about?” Gibbs asked casually as he passed Abby her daily supply of ‘Caf Pow’.

“McGee’s freaking out. He came on to Tony,” Abby giggled as she sipped on her drink.

A thoughtful look passed over Gibbs’ face. “Oh, he did now,” Gibbs said softly to himself, as he watched the younger agent moving swiftly to the elevator.

McGee managed to make it back to his desk without embarrassing himself. He’d thought he was going to pee in his pants when Gibbs popped up behind him. He threw himself into his work with a vengeance.

Suddenly McGee felt a presence standing behind him. Gibbs leaned over him, pushing McGee’s chair forward as he placed both hands, one to either side of McGee, flat on the desk.

“Leave Tony alone,” Gibbs said low and menacingly into his ear. “His ass is mine…every fucking inch of it.”

McGee fingers froze on the keyboard. How had Gibbs found out? Abby! Of course! He was going to kill her. Then he had another thought …Tony and Gibbs? It boggled the mind.

“Have I made myself clear?” The threat was evident.

McGee swallowed and nodded vigorously, unable to speak. 

“Good.” Was all Gibbs said and then he was gone as quickly and quietly as he had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee finally learns what really happened on his night with Tony.

Part 3

The elevator door opened to admit Tony into the work area of NCIS agents. His body ached, but Dr. Pitt had warned him to expect that, so his walk had none of its usual bounce. He let out a slight hiss as he sank into his chair. A quick glance showed him that Gibbs was not in his chair. He swiveled around to ask McGee where their Boss was and was surprised by the wary look he received. It struck him as a little strange, but he didn’t have time to worry about it now.

“Where’s Gibbs?” Tony asked.

McGee’s face went from white to red. His eyes shifted as he avoided Tony’s gaze and he shook his head before looking back at his work. Was he embarrassed about last night, Tony wondered. “Probie, about last night…,” he started, but before he could finish, loud footsteps on the stairway behind them caught his attention.

Gibbs swept around McGee’s corner barking. “We’ve got a case. Get the car,” he said throwing the keys to Tony and simultaneously moving toward his desk to answer the ringing phone. “Someone let Ducky know.”

“Yes, sir… Yes, sir… Right away, sir,” Gibbs said into the receiver. He let out a grunt as he hung up the phone and turned to his two agents. “McGee, you’re with DiNozzo.” Tony could tell he wasn’t pleased with that and it puzzled him. “I have to see the director. I’ll meet you at the scene.”

Tony was halfway to the elevator so he missed the significant look of warning Gibbs gave McGee as he thrust the folder with what details they had into his hands.

Tony had unlocked the car door and was halfway into the driver’s seat when he realized that McGee wasn’t getting in on the passenger side. He was already settled into the back seat of the sedan.

Leaning over the back of the front seat, he cocked an eyebrow questioning, but McGee wasn’t looking at him. “Why are you back there?”

McGee kept his eyes directly on the folder in his lap, studying the contents intently. “Thought it might be a nice change,” was all he intended to say.

“Oooo-kay,” Tony said as he turned back to the steering wheel and started the motor. “Have it your way. Where to?”

McGee told him, keeping the details short and brief. 

Tony kept glancing into the rearview mirror, puzzled. McGee was definitely being standoffish. It had to be about last night. Sure it had surprised him when McGee had come-on to him, he hadn’t know that the straitlaced, geeky McGee was into guys. It didn't bother him. In fact he’d been rather amused. Tony had thought briefly of how he could use that information. With regret he remembered the information he used to tease Kate with and suddenly the idea didn't seem as attractive as it had. He would happily take back all the mean-spirited remarks if it would bring Kate back, he realized.

“About last night…,” Tony started.

“Can we discuss it later?” McGee’s pleaded.

Tony shrugged and concentrated on his driving. Not another word was said by either all the way to the crime scene.

Once they arrived, Tony took the camera and started snapping pictures. He couldn't help noticing that every time he got near McGee, McGee would move off to another location keeping a considerable distance between them. The first or second time he could have put down to coincidence, but the third and fourth made it clear that it wasn’t. Tony was just about to confront McGee on it, when a car and the NCIS van pulled up.

Gibbs got out of the car and walked over to Tony. “What have we got so far?”

“Just finished the photos. Ready to measure and sketch. McGee’s been bagging and tagging,” Tony said, nodding to Ducky and Palmer as they walked past.

“Good job, Tony,” Gibbs said mildly, surprising Tony. Then he shouted to McGee, who was at the far side of the crime scene. “McGee, get what you have to Abby.”

McGee jumped like a scared rabbit, nodded, then headed toward the car.

“Hey, McGee,” Gibbs called out. “You might need these,” he said tossing the keys to the car he’d arrived in across the clearing. 

McGee scrambled to catch them but dropped some of the bags he was carrying in the process. 

Tony would have laughed at the sight if he hadn’t been so bewildered by the younger agent’s behavior. “What’s up with McGee?” he asked.

Gibbs merely shrugged. “I told him to stop harassing you.”

Harassing? Since when? McGee had been giving back as good as he got lately… but harassing? Tony opened his mouth to ask where Gibbs had gotten the idea from before snapping it shut. What was Gibbs up to? Tony was planning on having a nice little chat with McGee anyway, maybe he would know. 

***

“Okay, let’s wrap this up. There is nothing for us here,” Gibbs ordered as the last interview was finished. It was an open and shut case.

“I’ll call Abby and tell her she needn’t process anything,” Tony offered. 

Gibbs nodded and turned back to the police officers, tying up the loose ends.

Both men finished up at roughly the same time and were getting into the car when Gibbs asked, “Why don’t you come over tonight. I’ll fix something.”

Tony paused in the act of turning the key. “Ummm… sure, Boss.”

Tony felt uneasy. Things were getting curiouser and curiouser. First McGee was acting funny and now Gibbs, who as a rule liked his privacy, was offering to cook? The request, coming out of the blue, was just one more mystery to add to a growing list. Tony puzzled over it all the way back to NCIS headquarters.

The two men separated in the parking area. When Tony finally made it upstairs, he checked out his Boss’s desk and then McGee’s. Both were empty. “Hey, anyone seen McGee?” he called out over the dividers that separated the work areas. One of their fellow agents looked up from his work and cocked his head to one side, indicating the direction of the men’s room.

“Thanks,” Tony called as he headed in that direction. The men’s room would be a good place to corner McGee and straighten everything out.

Tony pushed open the door to the men’s room. McGee was at the sink washing his hands. He was brought up short when McGee looked up into the mirror catching sight of him and his eyes widened before moving side to side searching for escape.

“Sorry about last night, Probie,” Tony said, determined to put McGee at ease let his eyes twinkle with mischief. “but you’re just not my type.”

McGee straightened, a look of indignation flashed across his face replacing the look of apprehension. 

He seemed to consider Tony’s statement before asking, “You mean nothing happened?”

Tony moved closer to the mirror, checking his hair, watching McGee’s reaction in the reflection out of the corner of his eye. “You sound disappointed.”

McGee was on the verge of admitting that he was. “And you don’t have a problem with it?” he asked warily.

“With what? You being into guys?” Tony shrugged. “What you do is your business.” Tony turned around, crossing his arms and flashed a dazzling smile. “Means less competition for the babes.”

McGee frowned, his face in intense concentration. “I don’t understand. Aren’t you and Gibbs…?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to frown. “Me and Gibbs what?”

McGee started to say something then seemed to change his mind. 

Tony reached over, putting what he hoped was a comforting hand on McGee’s shoulder. “Look, Probie, I don’t know what it was Gibb’s said to you, but you haven’t been harassing me, at least not to my knowledge.”

“Harassing?” McGee looked at Tony’s hand then shook his head as if to clear it. “What are *you* talking about?”

“I’m talking about you avoiding me. Gibbs told me he asked you to stop harassing me.” Tony acted as if he were explaining the obvious.

“Ummm, Tony…Gibbs said, and I quote ‘leave Tony alone. His ass is mine … every inch of it’.” McGee said slowly, letting his words sink in.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re joking. He actually said that? Why?”

“I assumed it was because you and he were…,” McGee informed Tony, whose expression told a different story. “And I think Abby may have mentioned something about last night.”

“You told Abby?” Tony’s voice squeaked.

“Well … I had to talk to someone. For all I knew you were going to tell the whole department.” McGee said defensively.

“Oh, god. Gibbs probably thinks…” Tony ran his hands over his face. “That’s why he invited me to his place for dinner.”

“He invited you to his place?” McGee’s face lit up with interest. “Is that a problem?”

“Well, errr…” Tony blushed. “It depends on why he asked me.”

“You’ve got the hots for Gibbs,” McGee accused, a grin slowly spread across his face.

“Do not.” Tony’s face was bright red.

“Do too.” McGee flung back. Then he paused thinking it through. “If it bothers you, you could always bring him up on sexual harassment charges.”

“No!” Tony was adamant. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea. After all, the whole idea was ridiculous. Gibbs didn't think of him like that. Or did he? It wasn’t that he was offended; it was more that his experience wasn’t …well very much. If Gibbs was serious he would definitely need a little help… maybe McGee? He looked hopefully at McGee.

McGee seemed to sense what Tony was thinking. “No. No way. You are on your own,” McGee said firmly as he backed away, violently shaking his head. 

“Ow, probie. Please?” Tony called after him. “I’d do it for you.”

Too late, McGee was already out the door. Tony slumped against the sink and let out a deep sigh. What was he going to do? Shaking himself mentally, he straightened up and followed McGee out.

In the silence that followed the door on the last stall opened. Gibb’s reflection in the mirror showed eyes crinkled with wicked delight and a smile to match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white t-shirt Gibbs, fresh from his shower. Tony trying to each with chop sticks. Does it lead to something more?

Part 4

Tony showed up on Gibbs’ doorstep that night feeling slightly embarrassed and not knowing why. Gathering up his nerve, Tony took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes, thinking he hadn’t knocked hard enough, Tony was getting ready to knock again when the door opened and he saw Gibbs as he rarely had a chance. 

Gibbs, a spatula in hand, motioned Tony inside. “Care for a beer?” he asked over his shoulder, heading back to the kitchen on bare feet. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, his hair still damp. A white t-shirt molded to his upper body and old worn jeans that had seen better days fit like a glove. 

“Ummm, sounds good, Boss,” Tony said, trying to keep his mind off the jeans snug fit. Normally things like that didn't hold his attention, so Tony felt justified blaming McGee for any feelings he was experiencing. Instead he focused on the room he was passing through, noticing that not much had changed since the last time he’d been in it.

Gibbs came back with an open bottle of beer in each hand. The cold, cool liquid felt good going down Tony’s throat. He found the silence unnerving as Gibbs stood there, his blue eyes staring intently at him. Suddenly a smell whiffed by from the kitchen. “Ummm, Boss?”

Gibbs sniffed. “Shit,” he said under his breath and raced into the kitchen. Tony followed just in time to watch as Gibbs reached for the smoking frying pan on the burner, dropped it, shaking his hand before reaching for a dishtowel and removing the pan to the sink, turning on the water. 

“Where’s your first aid kit?” Tony demanded.

Gibbs was holding one hand under the running water. “Don’t need one.”

“Where is your first… aid… kit?” Tony demanded yet again through gritted teeth.

Gibbs glanced toward a cabinet next to the sink. Tony immediately opened it finding the first aid kit and started rummaging through it, muttering under his breath about how some people couldn't seem to take care of themselves. Picking out a tube of ointment, Tony reached out and pulled Gibbs hand from where he had it resting protectively against his chest.

“See. No blisters.” Gibbs said testily.

Tony ignored the statement as he tried to ignore the clean scent that exuded from Gibbs. He applied the ointment and tried to disregard his body’s reaction to being so close. A reaction he tried hard to control. Fortunately the doorbell rang and Gibbs pulled his hand away to go answer the door.

Leaning up against the sink, Tony closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Could it be true? Was McGee right? Did he have the hots for Gibbs?

Gibbs came to the kitchen door, holding a large white bag with his good hand. “Always have a backup plan,” he said, before turning and returning the way he had come. 

Tony took one last look at the mess in the sink, wondering what it was supposed to be before picking up the beer bottles and following. Gibbs was sitting on the couch, unpacking Chinese take-out, and spreading it out on the coffee table.

“Help yourself,” Gibbs said. He picked up a pair of chopsticks, leaned back against the sofa cushions, raising his feet to the coffee table and dug in.

Tony gingerly sat in one of the chairs and started searching through the bags for some utensils. “Ummm, Boss? You got any forks.” 

Gibbs eyes glittered with amusement as he expertly used his chopsticks. “You don’t need utensils. Try the soup.” Could this be Gibbs’ subtle way of getting back at him for the time he’d consumed Gibbs soup by mistake?

He remembered it as if it were yesterday. They had worked late on a case and ordered Chinese. Kate had teased him unmercifully about his lack of proficiency with chopsticks. Tony had gotten tired of food dropping down his front and reached into the white paper sack, coming up with a container of soup. Too bad it turned out to have been ordered by Gibbs. Even Tony’s protestation that the soup wasn’t that good hadn’t helped. It was a mistake he’d never repeated.

Tony opened a container of soup, carefully sipping. Not bad, just a little tangy. His eyes wondered longingly to the chicken chow mein, his favorite dish. Unfortunately he’d never managed the use of chopsticks and food ended up more on his clothing then inside of him.

With a sigh, Tony reluctantly picked up a pair of chopsticks and the carton containing the chow mein. Getting a grip on the noodles, he brought it to his mouth only to have it slip back into the container. 

This went on for a while, Gibbs watched intently in amusement, stopped just short of laughing out loud. Seeming to take pity, Gibbs set down his food and moved behind Tony.

The hair on the back of Tony’s neck stood up as Gibbs leaned over whispering instructions in his ear as his fingers manipulated the chopsticks in Tony’s hand. Tony’s stomach was doing flip-flops; he knew that all he had to do was turn his head and their lips would meet. He just didn’t have the nerve. After successfully negotiating several portions of food to Tony’s mouth, Tony reluctantly announced, “I think I’ve got the hang of it now, Boss.”

An instant later he regretted saying it. Gibbs hand skimmed up his arm to his shoulder and he backed away. Tony pressed his lips tightly together, repressing the whimper that wanted to escape. Did Gibbs have any idea what he was doing to him? Was he doing this on purpose?

Tony couldn't be sure because Gibbs was back on the sofa eating his food though Tony thought he detected a trace of a smug smile on the older man’s face. He picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks only to have it slide down onto his shirt and land on his pants leaving a trail of sauce.

Gibbs was definitely snickering, he pointed over his shoulder with his chopsticks. “You know where the head is.”

Tony smiled weakly and got up. In the bathroom he wet down a washcloth and wiped himself up. He looked into the mirror. What was the matter with him? He was young. He was good looking. He could have almost any girl he wanted. Why was he lusting after his Boss? This could not be a good thing.

Opening the door just a crack, Tony could see Gibbs exactly where he left him. Putting the lid down on the toilet, he pulled out his cell phone.

“Hello.” The response over the phone line was tentative, but definitely McGee.

“Probie, it’s Tony,” Tony whispered into the receiver.

“Ummm…yeah.” There was a moment of silence. “Why are you whispering?”

“I’m in the bathroom.”

There was a pause. “Oookay.” Then more faintly as if he was talking to someone else. “Hey watch it.” Someone else’s voice, in the background, responded with “Sorry.” McGee’s voice grunted, changing to a moan of pleasure. “Look… can … can we…oh yeah… ah, talk later. I’m …..ahhhhhh…..rather busy ….ummm….right now.” Then there was silence as the connection was cut.

“Hey you okay in there?” Gibbs’ voice sounded right outside the door.

Tony flipped his cell phone shut and stared at it. What exactly had McGee been doing? “Yeah, Boss. Be out in just a minute.”

Well that was a big help, Tony thought as he went back into the living room. There next to the carton he’d been eating out of was silverware. Sparing Gibbs’ a quick glance and nodding his thanks, Tony picked up the fork and speared a piece of chicken.

“Still sore?” Gibbs asked with studied casualness as he expertly extracted an egg roll from another carton.

Tony almost dropped his fork. Sore? Where had that come from? Then he remembered. “Ummm, no. Brad…, Dr. Pitt, warned me that I might get a little sore now and then if I over-exerted myself.” Like he’d done when he’d hauled McGee home the other night. He was still recuperating from his experience with the plague. 

Gibbs grunted. “Then I guess we better make sure you don’t over-exert yourself.”

That sent a tingle down Tony’s spine and he wondered what Gibbs meant by that.

***

McGee leaned back, nicely sated with the cell phone still in his hand, supporting himself against the sink in the bathroom of the same nightclub that he’d once again returned to. He looked down at the grinning face of the young man who had just finished sucking him off. “Thanks, I needed that.” 

Boy had he ever. Thinking about what he had missed out on with Tony and knowing that nothing could be done about it had him in dire straights. Worse was knowing that he was a dead man should he try anything with Tony. Gibbs had made his intentions quite clear.

The young man looked up, winked as he gave McGee’s cock a final lick and a kiss before sliding up his body; pushing the lax organ back in its place and zipping the Special Agent’s pants back up. Pressing light kiss on McGee’s lips, the young man murmured, “You’re welcome. Any time.” And then he was gone.

***

All during the evening Tony kept expecting something to happen. He was disappointed when the conversation turned to sports, current events, and any subject other then the one he wanted to discuss. Things were no better when all the food was gone and the cartons thrown away and Gibbs suggested they call it a night. 

Before he knew it, Tony found himself sitting in his car, head pounding against the steering wheel in frustration.


	5. Katrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2005 when this was written Hurricane Katrina hit the coast of Louisiana. It was deadly and destructive to New Orleans and I felt that if Gibbs had been involved the aftermath would have gone a lot better.

Part 5 (Katrina)

Tony went home to his apartment, but sleep eluded him. He tossed and turned before deciding that getting dressed and going to work was his best bet. So by the time McGee, looking satisfied and contented, showed up Tony was almost caught up.

“Just what was so important that you couldn't talk to me last night, Probie?” Tony growled the instant McGee rounded the corner. In the background the news on the latest hurricane in the gulf was being reported.

McGee ignored the question, moving straight to his desk and turning on his computer.

Tony followed McGee’s movements, his jaw tightening. “Not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope,” McGee said cheerfully. Not even Tony could spoil his day. “And how was your evening,” he inquired pleasantly.

Before Tony could retort Gibbs rounded the corner a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“Going someplace, Boss,” Tony asked.

“Hurricane Katrina hit New Orleans. I volunteered to help with the evacuation process.” Gibbs said grimly.

Tony and Tim exchanged startled glances. 

“Wha…What about us?” McGee stammered.

“You two stay here and hold down the fort.”

The two younger men exchange looks. “You’re not going without us.” Tony insisted while Tim nodded his head in agreement.

“I don’t know.” Gibbs seemed to waver, when Dr. Mallard came around the corner, a suitcase in his hand. 

“Come on, Boss,” Tony wheedled.

“Jethro, we don’t have time to stop and pick up their luggage. We only have 45 minutes to get to the transport,” Ducky insisted.

“You don’t need to.” Abby and Jimmy Palmer came upon the scene from another direction carrying two sets of duffle bags. Abby handed one of the duffle bags off to McGee while Palmer handed the other over to Tony. “I knew you guys would need these.”

“How did you know, Abby?” Gibbs asked.

“Have you forgotten? I’m from New Orleans; I keep up with the news,” Abby said indignantly. Then she gave each man a big hug. “Take care, guys. I’m counting on you.”

“Stay safe, Dr. Mallard,” Palmer said to Ducky as he shook his hand good-bye. 

As the four men got on the elevator, Tony asked, “How’d she get our things?”

“Abby’s got a key to my apartment,” McGee said.

“Oh,” Tony nodded, that explained that. “But how did she get my things?”

“Who do you think taught me how to pick a lock,” Gibbs informed him as the elevator door closed.

On the way out of the building Gibbs called Director Morrow to advise him that two more of his people were taking leave to go to New Orleans. Not that he expected any arguments, when he’d learned that Naval personnel at the naval bases in New Orleans were being evacuated he had immediately volunteered. Three amphibious ships were scheduled to leave Norfolk within the next few days, but Gibbs was not the type to put off until tomorrow what could be done today. Morrow had sighed and said he was not surprised and that had been that. 

Now the four men, along with a large number of marines, were standing in line waiting to board the transport. The noise from the engines made it hard to hear.

“Dr. Donald Mallard,” Ducky shouted to the man checking names off a clipboard. The officer nodded, checked his name off the list, and motioned him aboard.

“Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, N.C.I.S.,” Gibbs shouted when it was his turn. The officer nodded, then cocked a questioning eyebrow at the two civilians behind him. “They’re with me,” Gibbs shouted over the whine of the engines.

The officer’s eyes flickered for a second, then he came to a decision. “From what I’m hearing, they can use all the help they can get.”

“That bad, huh?” Gibbs shouted. All the men boarding this transports were marine volunteers, no actual orders had come through yet ordering troops from the DC area to help with the evacuation.

The officer nodded and jerked his hand over his shoulder motioning them to enter his attention already focusing on the person behind them.

Conversation was minimal and space was at a premium. The only clothing each person had were in the duffels that lay at their feet. 

Gibbs glanced across at Ducky, making sure the older man was settled, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep, even if only for a little while. 

His eyes popped open when the tires squealed hitting the tarmac. As rain poured down, a ramp waited to be pull up to the exit door. He checked on Ducky, who was also waking from a brief nap. McGee sitting next to Ducky seemed tense. Tony, too, looked as if he hadn’t slept.

They found everything a bit chaotic as they exited the plane. They ran through the rain to the building. The place was a madhouse. A couple of Red Cross Volunteers greeted them. “Things are a bit disorganized at the moment,” one of them said. 

“Where are we?”

“The Baton Rouge Airport. It was the closest we could get. New Orleans is completely shut down.”

When they found out about McGee’s computer skills, he was soon whisked away. His computer skills made him a natural to help with setting up a registry so evacuees could locate each other. Help that was desperately needed.

There was a great need for doctors at the hospitals and shelters and Ducky was trying to decide where his abilities could be used best when a loud voice was heard over the noise that surrounded them.

“Hey, Gunny.”

Gibbs turned toward the recognized voice of an old friend. “Mark! You here too?” 

“Unofficially,” Mark admitted, shaking Gibbs' hand with enthusiasm. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. Still with NCIS?”

A nudge at his side, got Gibbs attention and he turned to Tony and Ducky who were waiting expectantly.

“Oh. Dr. Donald Mallard, our medical examiner and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Colonel Mark Hayes. Mark and I served together under Colonel Ryan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mark said as he shook each man’s hand. “Doc, you’ll find a lot in your line to keep you busy here,” he said somberly.

Ducky straighten his shoulders and sighed. “I feared that might be the case.”

“Just how bad is it?” Gibbs asked.

“Tens of thousands fled, but there were a lot who wouldn’t or couldn't in spite of a mandatory evacuation order. The Superdome is probably filled to capacity with people seeking refuge. There is no electricity or water. Communication is virtually nonexistent. Even cell phones don’t work. I heard the Red Cross was ready and waiting to take food and supplies into the Superdome and were turned away.”

“That’s stupid!” Tony burst out indignantly.

“Damn straight,” Mark said grimly. “Rumor is a bunch of locals organized a rescue operation, even had a fire department volunteer from some town further up north to help out. Boats ready to go in and were turned away.”

“Turned away! By whom?”

“Wildlife officials,” Mark spat in disgust. “Politics, go figure.”

“Does that mean they’re not letting anyone in?” Gibbs frowned.

“Marines outrank Wildlife anytime,” Mark said a twinkle finally showing in his eyes.

“Well, I guess helping the living would be the best use of my time. The deceased can wait,” Ducky said. “Someone point me in the right direction.”

“Leaves just the two of you.” Mark pointed out. “Got any plans?”

“Just want to help wherever we’re needed,” Gibbs said.

“Got your weapon?” Mark asked.

“Do I need it?” Gibbs asked surprised.

Mark shrugged. “You never know.”

Gibbs opened his jacket revealing his gun.

“Perfect.” Mark grinned. “Have I got the job for you.”

Ducky immediately decided to take charge of finding accommodations, the luggage, and keeping communications between the team members open.

After getting something quick to eat, the two groups separated. Gibbs and Tony piled into Mark’s SUV. Hardly anyone was on the roads. Gas stations were closed. They headed south noting damage didn't seem too bad. The closer they got to the Orleans area however it got worse, much worse. They had to go through back roads to avoid officials that might try and stop them. Sometimes they would have to backtrack when they came to a section that was blocked by trees. Eventually they ran out of road.

Gibbs and Tony found themselves in short order on a large flat bottom boat capable of holding sixteen people comfortably. Their assignment - to entice as many survivors as they could into leaving the flooded area. A young bearded man, native of the area, sat aft next to the motor ready to guide them through the area. Mark was staying behind to coordinate things. “Besides, I’d just take up space that could be used by someone else.”

They pushed off, the water only being a couple of feet high and started going from house to house. The few people still there were stubborn, not wanting to leave in spite of everything. Gibbs was impressed in spite of himself as he watched Tony use his charm to sweet talk most into leaving. The times when Tony’s charm didn't work, Gibbs would take over, intimidating them into coming along.

After a while, they got to the area where the water was over the roofs of houses. From this point they had no trouble as they picked up people stranded on rooftops. Soon the boat was filled to capacity. 

They were headed back to drop their passengers off, when they spotted a young couple, carrying a small child wading through chest high water. The boat was already filled to overloading. Gibbs was in a quandary. He didn't want to leave them to wander through the streets, but he didn't see much choice. 

The young man steering the boat shouted over the roar of the engine. “I hear tell the French Quarter is still dry. It’s just half a mile that-a-way.” He cocked his head to the right. Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks. That decided it. The two agents got out of the boat and helped the young couple in. As they watched the boat slowly pull away, the two turned and silently headed in the direction of the French Quarter.

***

It was slow going as the two men trudged through chest high water toward the French Quarter. As it got closer to dusk, the water level gradually dropped to waist high, then thigh high as they got closer to higher ground.

Tony was wet, tired, and thirsty. “Water, water everywhere and n’ere a drop to drink,” Tony muttered as he followed along blindly in Gibbs’ wake.

Gibbs grunted as he trudged along, seeming to have a natural mental compass in his head. At the sound of breaking glass, both men froze before moving swiftly to an alley, the only available cover at the moment. Gibbs pulled his gun, as they slid down against a brick wall, making themselves as small a target as they could. The sound of several young men running past met their ears, in the last of the dim light they could just barely make out some carrying clothing and dry goods, it appeared that one of them was carrying a large flat-screen TV. 

Once his heart rate returned to normal, Gibbs stood up and tucked his weapon back in its holster.  
He shook his head ruefully. He could understand stealing food and water in an emergency, not to mention dry clothing. Not that he approved. But the TV?

Tony was standing next to him. “We going after them, Boss?” Tony asked, his voice grim.  
Gibbs shook his head. Two against no telling how many? It wasn’t worth it. 

“Boss?”

Daylight had faded and they were in total darkness now. Gibbs realized that Tony couldn't see the movement of his head. “Nah. Not worth it,” he said as he started off again. Echoes of shots could be heard throughout the area and Gibbs decided it best not to risk using his flashlight. 

He had only taken a dozen steps when he realized Tony wasn’t with him. Turning back, he could just make out a dark shadow moving off in another direction. “DiNozzo!” he hissed and the movement stopped. Gibbs hurried toward it, reaching out to make sure it was Tony. Thinking he had Tony by the arm, he moved his hand down planning to take him by the wrist so they wouldn’t lose each other in the dark.

A hand clamped down on his wrist. “Ummm….Boss? That’s not my hand,” Tony gurgled. Only then did he realize that Tony was standing on the curb while he was standing in the street. Gibbs’ fingers lightly traced the hardening object he’d inadvertently encountered. He felt it jerk and harden even more.

“Boss!!” Tony whimpered, his grip tightening on Gibbs’ wrist.

“Sorry,” Gibbs whispered, not sorry at all. His hand found Tony’s, lacing their fingers together, determined not to loose him in the darkness and he started back off. He half expected Tony to pull away from him, or at least make some caustic remark, but he didn't. 

They continued walking, Gibbs taking some comfort in knowing exactly where Tony was. The water level had dropped and they were now on dry ground. They walked slowly, trying to keep from tripping on the rubble that littered the street. 

Suddenly they were on a street that was fairly clear of debris. Their attention had been so taken with watching where they were going that they didn't notice a man coming up behind them, a hurricane lamp held aloft and a shotgun tucked under one arm until he asked, “Anything I can do for you gentlemen?”

Gibbs could feel Tony jump slightly as he pulled his hand from Gibbs' clasp. Turning around Gibbs noted that the man appeared to be about forty-five years of age, his demeanor non-threatening in spite of the shot gun and said the first thing that came to his head. “Got any coffee?”

The man’s smile was rueful. “Nope. Got beer, wine, and bottled water.” He turned and started back the way he had come, pausing after a few steps to indicate they follow him.

“Shouldn’t you have evacuated?” Tony asked the retreating back.

“And leave my property to be looted. Don’t get me wrong. New Orleans people are the greatest, but times like these bring out the crazies. Not to mention that quite frankly I didn't think it would get this bad,” the man said as he led them through a door and up some stairways to a hurricane lamp lit second floor. “You’re not from around here are you? Name's Marty by the way. What’s yours?”

The room wasn’t very large, but the lack of lighting made it seem as if it were. There were boxes all over the place, filled with cans and bottles. It looked like the stockroom for a bar, except for the couch and table with chairs that were bunched together to make room for the boxes.

Gibbs sank down on the sofa. “We’re N.C.I.S. agents. Special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agent DiNozzo.” Tony nodded wearily, plopping down onto one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Marty left the room, came back with a couple of bottles of water, then handed them to the two agents. “Well, Special Agent Gibbs, what brings the two of you to the French Quarter in the dead of night?”

Gibbs gulped down the entire bottle before answering. “Me and my team came down to help.”

“Got stranded when we took in more people then we had room for,” Tony finished with a yawn, his head resting on the table.

Marty, coming back with some food and more water looked at him with a grin. “You’re welcome to stay here.” 

“Thanks,” Gibbs said simply as he nudged Tony awake.

Marty set some food down in front of Tony, who woke up enough to say, worshipfully, “Food.”  
The two made quick work of their meal, after which they followed Marty as he showed them where they could wash up. They were not the only stray’s Marty had taken in, so he apologized for the accommodations, a small room with what appeared to be an antique three-quarter bed. It was just a little bigger than a twin. Gibbs assured Marty that it would be fine, refused the offer of a hurricane lamp saying he’d use the flashlight he carried, before going off to take care of business.

Gibbs returned to find Tony sprawled across the bed. Tony’s clothing was scattered on the floor, leaving him only in his boxers. Gibbs cocked an eye in amusement. Tony normally didn't wear that much. Shaking his head, Gibbs pulled off his pants, the bottom of which were still damp, and his shirt, arranging them across the back of a wooden chair. 

Gibbs sat on the mattress and shut off the flashlight. The room was enveloped in darkness and Tony was hogging the bed. Gibbs gave Tony a nudge. “Move over.”

Tony didn't move, so Gibbs nudged a little harder. Gibbs thought that Tony evidently got the message. An “Ahhhh,” rang out and Gibbs just managed to dive across the bed and wrap his arms around Tony as he turned over, nearly going over the side. 

“DiNozzo, you okay?” Gibbs gasped.

“Wha’ happen?” A loud yawn followed. “So…tired.”

Gibbs frowned. That was not like Tony. First he was experiencing soreness in his muscles, now he was tiring easily. Letting Tony accompany him to Louisiana might not have been a good idea.

Gibbs quickly hauled Tony back on the bed, pulling his lax body against him. Holding onto Tony might be the only way the two of them would be able to sleep in this bed. 

They lay there in the dark, Tony’s softly furred chest rising and falling beneath his hand. Gibbs couldn't help running his free hand up and down, ruffling the hair on Tony’s chest. Tony must have like it, because he started squirming, grinding his boxer covered ass into Gibbs’ groin. 

“Tony!” Gibbs hissed. Tony’s rear kept wiggling, seemingly unaware of the effect it was having on Gibbs. At least that is what he thought until Tony’s hand guided his hand down Tony’s softly furred chest to underneath the waistband of his boxers. 

“DiNozzo?” 

Tony didn't respond, except to let out a sigh and a soft purr. Gibbs raised his head, in the darkness he couldn't be sure but he thought Tony had a smile on his face. He appeared completely zonked otherwise. Unable to resist, Gibbs let his fingers go lower, and came into immediate contact with the head of Tony’s cock. Did Tony always get this hard when he slept or was it still hard from the teasing that Gibbs had done earlier? 

Was Tony doing it on purpose? If so, two could play at that game. Gibbs really didn't care as his own expanding cock began thrusting forward; establishing a rhythm with Tony’s rocking motion while he gently stroked the hard shaft, hearing Tony’s sighs of contentment. It felt good, but Gibbs wanted bare skin against bare skin. Gibbs removed his hand, pausing as Tony whimpered in disappointment, and he pushed Tony’s boxers lower.

Undoing the button to his own shorts, Gibbs let his erection spring free then reached out to cup Tony’s balls, rolling them. He fully expected Tony to react to having his genitals handled, but Tony only pushed back against him, purring loudly. Gibbs snickered silently, his lips curving into a wicked smile. Tony had proven he could sleep anywhere, anytime. 

Sliding his hand along Tony’s hip, stroking the exposed ass, thinking how soft and smooth. Wondering if Tony used Honey Dust, betting he didn’t know that Gibbs’ knew all along where it came from. Tony was making sounds like a motorboat. He couldn't possible be still asleep. Only one way to find out, Gibbs thought as he pressed his throbbing cock down and slipped it in between Tony’s ass cheeks. Tony’s thighs automatically clamped down on him causing Gibbs to gasp. He tapped Tony on his hip and his thigh muscles relaxed, keeping Gibbs cock trapped, just not as tightly.

Gibbs was debating how to proceed when Tony’s upper leg moved, massaging the length of his cock at the same time scooting back. He could feel the underside of Tony’s balls against the tip of his cock making it jump. He backed off, then thrust his hip forward again. Sliding his hand across Tony’s hip, he reached for the shaft that practically jumped into his hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts. 

Somewhere someone was strumming on a guitar. Several voices rang out in song. Then a trumpet joined in. Gibbs didn't recognize the song, but the tune was upbeat. He couldn't make out the words but there was a joyous sound to it. It amazed Gibbs that even with this adversity these people weren’t moping around.

Tony had to be aware of what was happening. His body was moving to the beat. The music was heating up and so was Gibbs. It had been awhile for Gibbs, but he estimated it had to have been even longer for Tony. As the music rose to a crescendo so did Tony with Gibbs not far behind. The music ended to foot stampings and whistles while Gibbs’ eyes closed and he fell asleep.

***

McGee had been all psyched up when he arrived, ready and willing to help in any way he could. He’d been introduced to the person in charge and his credentials proudly explained. The elderly man had looked over his glasses, clearly unimpressed.

“We’re without electricity. There’s a laptop. Here enter these,” he said, thrusting a handful of handwritten sheets of paper at him, before turning and walking away.

McGee stood there, his mouth open until a young lady took pity on him and pointed out an available computer. The laptop was old and way out-of-date. The enormity of the task hit him as he accessed the program and quickly reviewed the protocols, his mind quickly finding ways to vastly improve the process. Just putting in the data would be a major task.

His enthusiasm wavered when his two attempts at informing the bureaucrat in charge of possible improvements had been rebuffed. 

“Just enter the information.” McGee had gruffly been informed. He clamped his jaw tightly shut and settled down to do just that, certain that if Gibbs had been in charge his changes would have been implemented. 

People were being moved all over the country and this database was quite probably the only way to trace them. All the records were written by hand, some even worse then Tony’s hieroglyphics. Never, never would McGee have thought he would miss Tony’s bantering and picking as much as he did. Not that the people around him were rude. Everyone was just so tied up with their own work that no one had time for him.

Everyone except for one girl, her dark eyes hidden behind thick glasses and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She appeared to be nothing more then a gofer, but she always made sure he had something to eat and drink, patiently explaining some of the more indecipherable writing in a soft southern accented voice.

It was around seven, and everyone was leaving for the evening, when he thought of getting in touch with the rest of the team. He pulled out his cell phone, hit speed dial and got the message that all cell lines were down due to the emergency. He stared at it in disbelief, here he was with no way to contact Tony or Gibbs or even Ducky. He had no idea where they were or worse yet where he was. 

A clearing of a throat brought him back to the present. The young girl who had been so kind to him stood there, biting her bottom lip. 

She took off her thick glasses and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Heather.”

“Timothy McGee,” He responded taking her small hand in his.

“Ya’ll got a place to stay?” Heather asked.

“No. Not yet.” McGee said hesitantly.

“The reason I ask,” the girl rushed on, her fingers playing with the bottom of her blouse. “Is that my room-mate and I have an apartment not far from here. And what with the electricity being out and all…well we’d feel better if a man were around.”

McGee thought about it. What with not being able to get in touch with Ducky he really had no place to stay. “That’s very kind of you, but are you sure your room-mate won’t object.” 

“Oh, no. She’s right over there.” Heather said pointing toward where a blonde shyly waved. 

McGee thought about it, some more. Heather seemed nice enough. “Well…if you’re sure it’s no bother.”

“Oh no. It’s no bother at all,” Heather said firmly, taking him by the arm. They walked to the door where Heather introduced McGee to her room-mate Tracy. Tracy latched on to his other arm and they all left the building together.

“So are you two from around here,” McGee asked the two girls clinging to him as they walked down the darkened street, his flashlight lighting the way.

Heather giggled. “No. I’m originally from Mandeville. Tracy here is from up north.”

Tracy laughed. “She means I’m from Natchitoches. I’m down here attending LSU’s Veterinary School.”

“Are you a vet school student, too?” McGee asked Heather.

Tracy smothered a giggle. “Heather is a career student.”

Heather stuck her tongue out at Tracy.

They reached the apartment building and started up the narrow, dark stairway. One of the girls fumbled in her purse, getting her key. With the help of McGee’s flashlight they managed to unlock the door. The girls immediately kicked off their shoes, one headed toward the kitchen, the other to the bedroom tossing over her shoulder a ‘make yourself at home.’

McGee stood by the front door and almost jumped out of his skin when something brushed against his ankle.

Tracy came out of the bedroom, a bunch of candles in her hand, wearing a very short pair of shorts. “Beastly!” she called. The cat that had been rubbing against McGee leaped into her arms.

Heather called from the kitchen. “We have running water.”

“Good,” Tracy said, dropping the cat on the sofa and lighting the candles placing them around the room. “Hey, Timmy, I thought we told you to get comfortable.” She dragged him toward the sofa pulling off his jacket as she did. “What’s that?” she called to Heather who was coming from the kitchen carrying several large cartons.

“Ice cream,” Heather said setting them down on the coffee table and handing out spoons. “It’s melting.”

The two girls sat cross-legged at each end of the coffee table, while McGee sat on the sofa. Even though he didn't know these girls, something about them put him at ease. Perhaps it was the way they straightforwardly accepted him into their home, not making any pretenses or playing any games. He picked up a spoon and dug in.

Tracy jumped up. “How about some wine?”

“Wine and ice cream?” McGee asked doubtfully.

“Why not?” Tracy shrugged.

So they ate and drank, talking far into the night. The cat weaving in and out around the three, jumping on the coffee table, sniffing into the cartons. Finally all the ice cream was gone, the three decidedly mellow from the wine.

“Time for bed,” Tracy announced suddenly.

McGee, who assumed he’d be sleeping on the couch, found himself double-teamed and stripped of all his clothing. The two girls dragged him, not so unwillingly into the bedroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered what Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky were up to. But at the moment it just didn't seem to matter.

***

Ducky let out a heavy sigh as he sat waiting in one of the offices while they tried to decide which one of the hospitals to send him to. Bureaucrats, he thought with disgust. He had no intention of sitting around while there were people out there that needed his help. He left the room, stopping at the water cooler for a drink.

Spotting a group of young men in uniform passing, Ducky threw his paper cup in the trash. “Excuse me. Can you tell me where the nearest shelter is?”

One of the young men looked at him strangely. “Yes, sir. We’re on my way to one now.”

“Mind if I join you?” 

The group exchanged looks. Ducky pulled out his identification. One of the young men took it, looked at Ducky then handed the id back. “Be our pleasure, sir.”

Ducky smiled and headed toward the door, the group surrounding him on all sides. He stopped to gather up his suitcase. Two of the young men automatically picked up the duffels left by Gibbs and Tony. 

Half an hour later Ducky stood in the doorway of the shelter and sucked in a deep breath. A sea of cots stretched out before him. Some of the people were wandering around aimlessly; others lay upon the cots trying to sleep. Young people, old people, people of every color mingled together. People ripped from their homes with no place else to go. 

Almost belatedly he remembered to thank the young men who had brought him here. Then he heard the sound of laughter. A group of children were playing games in one corner. The whole hurricane business was one big game to them. 

Ducky picked up his medical bag and started walking through the crowd. A young mother sat on a cot, rocking a crying child in her lap. He stopped and knelt beside her. “Is something wrong?” he asked gently.

The mother blinked. “I’m … not sure,” she said hesitantly.

“Let’s have a look, shall we,” Ducky said reaching for his stethoscope. His work here just beginning. He wandered around at will offering comfort and encouragement, noting he wasn’t the only one giving medical aid. He had no trouble making acquaintances with his associates as they all worked toward treating the evacuees. Some had cuts, some had sniffles, and some were just plan scared. 

He found himself listening as eagerly as anyone there, as rumors of how New Orleans was faring trickled through the crowd. Some of it was good, but a lot was not. Someone said New Orleans was completely gone. Ducky hoped not, New Orleans as a city was a personal favorite of his and he would deeply regret the loss of the French Quarter.

Around four-thirty Ducky decided to check up on his NCIS comrades. He was mildly disgruntled to find that NCIS cell phones were not working. He cast about in his memory for an acquaintance, someone who could help with this problem while mentally preparing a memo he would send to the director. When no one immediately came to mind, he shrugged it off. He had every faith in Gibbs’ ability to protect Tony and McGee was no child that needed to be held by the hand.

While he pondered on this, he couldn't help but notice a woman of about Gibbs age watching him surreptitiously. She was dressed in medical garb, but he knew instinctively that she wasn’t a doctor. A nurse, perhaps? At the moment she was staring directly at him. “Can I help you?” he asked, curious to know why.

The woman blinked, snapping out of it. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, her face turning bright red. “It’s just that you remind me of someone.”

“Oh, whom?” Ducky inquired raising an eyebrow.

“This is going to sound silly, but I’m not sure,” she laughed. “Marie Comeaux.” She held out her hand as she introduced herself. While not young by any means, her light brown hair framed her face becomingly. Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel, that matched her hair.

“Dr. Donald Mallard. My friends call me Ducky.”

Marie smile uncertainly. “May I assist you?”

The two worked companionably, their teamwork flawless. Suddenly Marie jumped. “Oh!”

Ducky cast in inquiring eye.

“I just remembered.” Marie explained. Ducky waited patiently. “Illya Kuryakin. That’s who you remind me of.”

“Oh, him,” Ducky said mildly before heaving a heavy sigh. Marie looked at him questioningly. “So I’ve been told. Personally I don’t see it myself.”

Marie stepped closer to him. “Oh, he’s okay, but he has nothing on you,” she said breathlessly, smiling fondly at the astonished look on Ducky’s face.

Suddenly Ducky instinctively knew he wouldn’t have to worry about where he was spending the night.

***

Gibbs looked up from his seat at the table, the cap from the thermos poised at his lips. Tony DiNozzo came tromping down the stairs, the top three buttons of his shirt still unbuttoned, a perplexed look upon his face.

“Sleep well?” Gibbs asked mildly.

“Never better,” Tony said frowning, seeming at a lost as to why, as he continued to button his shirt. Suddenly he raised his head, sniffing the air. “Is that coffee I smell?”

“Sure is. Help yourself.” Gibbs said, pushing the thermos toward him. If Tony was unaware of to what he owed his good nights sleep, far be it for Gibbs to enlighten him.

A knock at the door had awakened Gibbs that morning and Marty’s voice had called through that a Mark Hayes was downstairs waiting for him. Gibbs had grunted his acknowledgement that he’d heard the message and gotten up. Tony was still sound asleep, his body covered in dry cum. Gibbs had gone out and gotten a wet cloth, cleaning Tony up as best as he could. He pulled up Tony’s boxers covering the smooth, round ass and the cock that was even now hardening again, just as his always did upon awakening. All without getting a reaction of any kind from Tony. That in itself worried him. He should not have been able to do that.

Mark came in from the outside, a clipboard in his hand. He walked over to where Gibbs sat, then spotted Tony. He smiled and said brightly, “Hey, DiNozzo! You look like shit.”

Gibbs frowned. It was one thing for him to harangue his men, quite another for someone else to do it. Even if he was an old friend. Gibbs took a closer look at Tony. Mark was right. Tony did look under-the-weather.

“Knock it off, Mark,” Gibbs ordered. He got up, moving closer to Tony and murmured, “Feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said sharply, his eyes boring daggers at Mark.

“Tony,” Gibbs said warningly.

Tony looked at him. “I’m fine. Honest,” he insisted.

Mark was reviewing the sheets on his clipboard. “That’s it, Gunny. See you in Baton Rouge.”

“Got ’cha. Let’s move out, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he moved out into the courtyard, stopping to thank Marty for his hospitality.

“What’s the plan, Boss?” Tony asked when he caught up.

Gibbs didn't answer right away. Moving briskly through the streets, his mind flashed back to previous times spent in the French Quarter, seeing and comparing the destruction the hurricane had wrought with his memory of many Mardi Gras past.

“We go out, pick up people that are stranded, and ferry them to the drop-off point. Think you’re up to it?”

“No problem,” Tony said. He too was moving briskly, half a step behind Gibbs. “You been here before?”

Gibbs nodded. “You?”

“Nah. Always meant to.” 

Their guide of the other day was waiting for them. He greeted each in turn and set out. Sometime during mid-day it started pouring again.

“I’m not leavin’ and you can’t make me,” the elderly woman was saying from the window in her third story apartment. The only one left in the building, the others having evacuated before the storm hit.

Gibbs let out a sigh of frustration and turned away.

Tony tried to reason with her. “You can not stay here, ma’am. Why didn't you leave with the rest of the tenants?”

“They wouldn’t let me bring my baby,” the woman insisted.

The two men exchanged perplexed looks. “Wouldn’t let you bring what?” Gibbs asked. The woman had to have been in her sixties, if she was a day. Her short grey hair curling around her face.

“My baby,” the woman said reaching down to pick up a small fluff of fur. The grey curly object in her arms proved to be a dog. “They wouldn’t let me bring baby, would they, sweetums,” the woman reiterated as she thrust the little dog toward Tony and it enthusiastically began licking his face. 

Gibbs turned away to smother the smile that threatened to show itself. He pretended not to notice when Tony unzipped his windbreaker and tucked the little dog into it nor the wide toothless smile the woman flashed Tony as he helped her into the boat.

They continued to rescue several more people. Gibbs looked back to the aft where Tony sat huddled in the back of boat, a racking cough coursing through him. He was just on the point of asking the pilot to head back to the drop-off area when he heard a squeaking sound. Squinting in the rain, he made out a small form paddling for all it was worth in the water. He reached down as they passed close to it and pulled up a small wet bedraggled kitten. Holding it up, he debated on setting it back into the water.

“Boss?” Tony was next to him, his eyes pleading. The message in his eyes plain.

“Geeze, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said with exasperation even as he unzipped his windbreaker and stuffed the kitten inside. 

“Thanks, Boss,” Tony said flashing a mega-watt smile. Gibbs smiled guiltily and looked away.

***

They were almost to the drop-off point. The bundle in Tony’s shirt started wiggling causing Tony to wiggle too. “Shit!” Tony muttered. The dog had somehow managed to work its way into Tony’s shirt. “Damn thing’s trying to nurse.” Tony pulled the little animal from the inside of his shirt by the scruff of its neck and glared at it. The little bugger just looked at him, panted, then let out a couple of short yips. 

Gibbs turned away to hide his snicker. 

They arrived at the drop-off point where Mark was waiting with a bus to greet them and Gibbs once again turned away as Tony raised a finger to his lips before slipping the tiny dog back to its owner with a wink. In spite of his cheekiness, Gibbs could tell Tony was flagging.

Gibbs couldn't help notice Mark watching Tony with a critical eye as he helped the last of their evacuees from the craft. They were lining up to get on the bus.

“Where to next, Boss?” Tony asked as he zipped his jacket back up.

Before Gibbs could answer, Mark butted in. “I was sort of hoping the two of you would go along and help settle this batch in.”

Gibbs sent a grateful glance Mark’s way before herding Tony onto the bus. He pushed Tony forward until they reached the back of the bus and slid onto the long seat, climbing across Tony to sit by the window. 

The ride back to Baton Rouge was made in silence, everyone being too tired. Gibbs was staring out the window, seeing nothing but darkness when he felt Tony shift at his side. Tony’s head dropped to Gibbs' shoulder before sliding down his chest, disturbing the kitten, and coming to rest on his lap.

Tony looked exhausted and Gibbs didn't have the heart to move him. The kitten on the other hand had other ideas. Now that it was dry, it looked more like a multi-colored ball of fluff and could not have weighed more than a pound or two. It stuck its head out of Gibbs’ jacket, sputtering indignantly before scrambling out and sliding down. It tilted its head, sniffed then batted its little paw at Tony’s nose. Gibbs reached to snatch the kitten way before it woke Tony, but before he could do so it curled up under Tony’s chin and fell asleep.

The sudden lack of motion startled Gibbs who had fallen asleep with his head resting against the window. Tony was still asleep, his breathing shallow, sweat dripping from his forehead even as his head moved up and down Gibbs’ thigh rather like a cat rubbing up against one and causing some expansion under Gibbs’ slacks. The kitten was still nestled under Tony’s chin, though how it managed it Gibbs had no idea.

Gibbs reached down and shook Tony’s shoulder, dislodging the kitten from its place. The kitten spared him an indignant look, before flattening out and sneaking beneath Tony’s windbreaker.  
Tony’s eyes opened and they had a glazed look to them.

“We’re here,” Gibbs said simply.

Tony appeared to think that over, then pulled himself up with a groan and stretched totally unaware that he now carried a passenger. They were the last passengers off the bus. Gibbs watched with concern as Tony clung to the seats to steady himself as he moved forward. 

“Tony?”

“I’m fine, Boss. Honest.” Tony tossed back, but the moment they were on solid ground Tony’s legs buckled. It was Tony’s good fortune that Gibbs caught him before he hit the ground.

“Sure you are, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said sarcastically as he slung Tony’s arm over his shoulder and almost went down himself. “Good grief. You been lifting weighs lately?”

Gibbs knew something was seriously wrong when Tony giggled.

“Jethro!” 

Thank God, Gibbs thought as the two entered the building and the medical examiner rushed over.

“What on earth is wrong with Tony?” Ducky demanded to know as he helped a giggling Tony down upon a cot.

“Don’t know, Duck,” Gibbs said wearily as he sank down next to Tony.

“You’re both damp,” Ducky complained. “Marie dear,” he called out only to find her already there, a stack of towels in her hands. “Thank you; now help me get these wet clothes off them.”

The expression on Ducky’s face as he managed to unzip a giggling Tony’s wind breaker, then stepped away was indescribable. “Oh my,” was the only thing he managed to say.

Marie on the other hand had to turn away, covering her mouth in order to muffle the laughter that managed to escape. The small multi-colored kitten had somehow managed to insinuate itself inside Tony’s shirt and was kneading his breast as it sucked on his nipple.

“Poor thing, it must be hungry,” Marie said as she got herself under control and plucked the little kitten away.

“If that’s the case, it ain’t getting anything that way,” Gibbs snickered.

“No fair, Boss,” Tony gasped then turned to his side coughing up phlegm. Suddenly Gibbs wasn’t snickering anymore.

“How long as he been like this?” Ducky asked, an expression of concern on his face.

Gibbs thought back, he’d lost track of time. “I guess forty-eight hours.”

“Marie, get me…” Before he was finished she was already placing a syringe in his hand. “You are a gem, my dear.” Gibbs eyebrows went up at that statement. “Turn over, Tony; this is for your own good.”

Tony took one look at the syringe and turned away undoing his belt to facilitate the lowering of his pants. “That’s what my parents said when they made me go into sports,” Tony muttered sleepily into the pillow.

“I thought you were glad your parents made you go into sports?” Gibbs asked with a frown.

“I lied. I really wanted to take dance lessons,” Tony said into the pillow.

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged incredulous looks.

“The cutest girls were taking lessons.” Tony reminisced. “Ouch.”

Gibbs had popped him on the back of the head at the same time Ducky stuck the needle into his buttocks.

“Will he be okay?” Gibbs moved close to Ducky to ask in a low tone.

“Oh yes,” Ducky affirmed. “Once the antibiotic starts taking affect he should be fine. However, I don’t want him out in this weather.”

“You can’t do that, Ducky. Gibbs needs me. Don’t you, Boss?” Tony had turned back over and was looking up hopefully at Gibbs while rubbing his rear-end.

Gibbs sighed heavily, “You heard Ducky, DiNozzo. You’re grounded.”

“Shit!” Tony responded as he flopped back on the cot.

Gibbs pulled Ducky aside to ask, “Have you heard anything from McGee?” 

“Ah, yes. Timothy. I’ve heard he’s doing quite well,” Ducky said vaguely.

“Dearest,” Marie called, holding the little kitten close. “Since my place has electricity, why don’t we take your friends there? We can drop Snookee Poo off at the same time.”

“Snookee Poo!” Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

“Excellent idea, my dear,” Ducky said as Gibbs reached down to help Tony up. 

Slinging Tony’s arm over his shoulder once again, Gibbs leaned forward to talk around Tony and asked Ducky, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“A Gentleman never kisses and tells,” was the only response he got.

***

Tony stood on the sidewalk and stared in utter awe at the house that belonged to Ducky’s friend. It was tall and narrow, definitely aged, matching the other homes on the street. The hurricane had left its mark here. Shingles were missing, shutters were tilted, and new coat of paint would not have hurt, then maybe it wouldn’t have looked so much like a cross between a mansion and a haunted house.

“It looks like something out of the Adams Family,” Tony said in an aside to Gibbs. He automatically winced in anticipation of the slap upside his head he knew was coming. When it didn't occur, he looked sideways at Gibbs looking at the house critically.

“Reminds me of Ducky’s place … in a creepy sorta way.” Gibbs said as he stood close. 

Tony took another look, twisting his head trying to see what Gibbs saw. True it did have a wide porch, but the white paint was chipped and it lacked the elegance of the Mallard residence. Gibbs, one hand gripping Tony’s forearm supporting him, was pulling him forward, up the stone steps, across the porch and into the house following Ducky into a hallway that ran from the front of the house to the back. Even with the lights on the place looked gloomy. Passing a stairway, Tony looked up and saw that it curved around and around, making him dizzy.

“The house has been in Marie’s family for years. There’s just not enough money to keep it up as it should be,” Ducky had stopped to speak softly to the two men, while Marie dropped the kitten to the floor as she entered a room situated at the end of the hall.

By the time the guys reached the room, which proved to be the kitchen, Marie was setting a bowl of milk down on the floor. She looked up at them and smiled. “I feel as if I know you both. Ducky has told me so much about you.” 

“Oh?” Gibbs asked, turning to look pointedly at Ducky. 

Ducky belatedly realized his bad manners, in the excitement of seeing Gibbs and worrying about Tony, he had completely forgotten to introduce them. “Ah….yes. Marie Comeaux, as you surmised this is Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo. Marie and I have been…um…working together.”

“Work?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He somehow had the idea that more then work was involved in their relationship.

“Yes,” Ducky said firmly. “Marie was kind enough to offer to let me…us to stay here."

“Well, it only seemed sensible. I knew Ducky was looking for hotel space for you, and really there is nothing available, and I have this great big house.” Marie tossed in, seeing that Ducky was looking apprehensive about the way the conversation was going.

“We were just…ah…admiring you house,” Tony said, catching on and helping to change the subject.

“How sweet of you to put it that way.” Marie’s eyes twinkled. “When my great-grandfather bought it, he already had a large family. There are four bedrooms and two baths downstairs, three bedrooms and one bath on the second floor and one big room on the third. You’re welcome to use any one of them.”

“Perhaps the second floor?” Ducky said giving Marie a significant look.

“That’s a marvelous idea. The first room at the top of the stairs is all ready. My niece and her room-mate sometimes use it. And well… it would afford them more privacy.” Marie agreed, blushing slightly.

Gibbs picked up on the fact that it was not his and Tony’s privacy that Ducky and Marie were concerned with. “Sounds good to me. You up to it, DiNozzo?” At the blank look on Tony’s face, Gibbs clarified. “Think you can make up to the stairs?”

“Good. I believe your duffels are around here someplace.” Ducky interrupted before Tony could respond. 

“Clothes! Clean clothes?” Tony brightened up immediately, forgetting about the scathing remark he’d been about to make. 

“Ducky, you’re a prince,” Tony stated sincerely when the duffels were located and handed over. He stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up. The stairs were dimly lighted and looked steep from where he was standing.

“What you waiting for, DiNozzo? For me to carry you up?” Gibbs asked as he swept past Tony with his duffel and headed up the stairs. 

“Nah, Boss,” Tony said quickly picking up his own and hurried up the stairs. 

“Jethro? Could I have a word with you?” Ducky called before Gibbs had gotten too far.

Gibbs looked down at Ducky then at Tony, gave a shrug and passed his duffel to Tony before heading back down the stairs.

Tony continued upward at a fast pace. By the time he got to the landing of the second floor he was breathing heavily and he didn't know why. He squatted down resting his arms on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

When he was feeling steadier, Tony checked out the bedroom situation. The first room he checked had one twin bed; the next room was larger and contained two doubles. There was a connecting bath between that room and yet another room which was filled with cast-off items. 

“What did Ducky want?” Tony asked when Gibbs finally rounded the stairwell. 

“Nothing much,” Gibbs said, going to his duffel that Tony had thrown on one of the beds and started unpacking. “He and Marie are going back to the shelter. We’re to help ourselves to anything we want from the kitchen.”

Just the way Tony uttered the word “Food!” as if he hadn’t eaten in days, brought an amused smile to Gibbs' face. Come to think of it, it wasn’t far from the truth. About as far as what Gibbs had told Tony just now. True Marie had offered to fix them something to eat and reminded Ducky that they needed to get back to the shelter, but it wasn’t the complete story. Ducky had handed over some antibiotics for Tony to take and then proceeded to read Gibbs the riot act.

“He’s not an invalid, Ducky.”

“I know that. He’s not a hundred percent either. His immune system is down. The standing water alone could contain who knows what…” Ducky’s response had been almost venomous. Gibbs had never seen him so mad. “He can’t go back there. I won’t allow it.”

Gibbs was thinking of that conversation when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tony looking longingly at the bath evidently debating which he needed more. 

“Tell you what. Why don’t you clean up and I’ll go see what the kitchen holds,” Gibbs suggested as he stripped off his mud splattered clothing.

Tony held his hands together in a prayerful position. “Thank you, Boss. I’ll leave you a little something in my will,” he said before grabbing his duffel and moving swiftly to the bath shutting the door behind him.

Gibbs frowned as he went down the stairs. That remark, playfully made had cut a little too close to home. He should have known Tony wasn’t up to this, but Tony had been looking good. He forgotten Tony’s tendency to put up a good front. Even though Ducky had assured him that Tony would be fine, he felt guilty. Something he was unfamiliar with and he planned on making Tony pay for making him feel that way, sick or not.

***

Gibbs was mulling over how he was going to make Tony pay, carrying a tray with two bowls of hot soup and coffee in his hands, when he heard it.

“Boss! Oh, Boooossss!” Tony sounded in a total panic.

Gibbs hurriedly set the tray down, it was a wonder he didn't drop it, pulled out his gun and burst into the bathroom. Arms straight, he swung his gun around in a standard shooters stance, lowering it when nothing remotely dangerous appeared in to be in evidence. Nothing that is except Tony, an extremely red faced Tony, sitting in a tub that had to be older than Ducky.

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs queried as he put away his gun. 

“Ummm…sorry, Boss,” Tony apologized. “I can’t seem to get out of this damn tub,” he continued as he struggled to get up, slipping back down and splashing water over the sides of the tub that hid most of Tony from view.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow and looked over the side. Tony’s face reddened even more and he moved a washcloth to cover his privates. “It might help if you let out some of the water,” he said mildly. That earned him an indignant look and a soapy washcloth in the chest. 

Leaning against the door jam with arms crossed, Gibbs watched as Tony reached down, searching for the stopper. As the water lowered Tony made a request. “Could you hand me a towel?”

“What for?” Gibbs countered amusement glinting in his eyes. “I’ve seen you nekkid before.”

Chuckling to himself, Gibbs watched as Tony tightened his jaw, placed both hands on the sides of the tub and stood up. Gibbs eyes widened as he finally saw the package he’d felt but not seen the night before.

Tony must have risen too swiftly. He sucked in a breath, then his eyes rolled back and Gibbs had to move fast to catch him. Somehow he managed to pull Tony from the tub, holding him tightly, getting himself all wet in the process. Tony’s body was limp in his arms. Gibbs was debating lying him down and giving him CPR when he felt Tony shudder and his head drop heavily to rest on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked softly and felt Tony’s head nod. His hands made soothing circling motions down Tony’s back and he bit back a smile as he felt Tony respond to his touch. 

“At the moment I’d have to say that I’m not good for much. Am I, Boss?” Tony managed to sound bitter and forlorn at the same time.

Reluctantly Gibbs backed away. He heaved a sigh when Tony kept his head down. Cupping Tony’s face, Gibbs brought Tony’s head up and looked him in the eye, wondering what he could say that would make a difference. The green eyes lacked their usual confidence. Gibbs had to resist the urge to run his thumb over Tony’s lips. The memory of Tony lying in the isolation room came unbidden to his mind. “A while back I gave you a direct order, DiNozzo. That order is still in effect.”

A tiny smile lit Tony’s face and Gibbs could see that Tony was remembering that incident as well. Gibbs reached for the towel hanging nearby and handed it over. “Soups getting cold,” he said abruptly. It took all his willpower to turn away, and he missed the look of disappointment on Tony’s face. 

Tony swaggered into the bedroom, the towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist. He zeroed in on the bowl, swooping it up before sitting on one of the beds. Gibbs shook his head, laughing to himself as he did likewise. Tony’s confidence was obviously back.

“What is it?” Tony asked as he scooped up a spoonful and sniffing.

“The can said chicken noodle,” Gibbs replied as Tony sipped.

Tony’s eyes closed as he savored the flavor. He opened them and pointed with his spoon to the dish. “This is not from a can,” he said accusingly.

“And how would you know?” Gibbs asked, enjoying pulling Tony’s chain. He started to bring the spoon to his lips, his mouth open, as he spied a small paw showing out from under Tony’s chosen bed. The small paw was followed by a small head. A small blue eye winked at him, and he watched with astonishment as the rest of the body slid out from under the bed and started climbing the bed spread between Tony’s legs. How had the little thing made it up the flight of stairs?

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Boss.” Tony looked up just as the kitten made it up under his towel. Tony jumped up, letting out a yelp, covering his privates as his towel dropped to the ground.

Gibbs finished his soup as Tony and the kitten glared indignantly at each other. Setting his empty bowl aside, Gibbs grabbed his duffel and headed for the bath. It had been a long day and was late, besides he needed a little privacy to take care of a little problem that had surfaced when he’d held Tony’s naked body to his own.

 

Gibbs dreams that night were filled with erotic images of Tony. He rolled over in the morning and found Tony lying next to him. Not that he was complaining, but he wondered why. Gibbs lifted his head, and looked over at the other bed, and saw that the kitten was currently curled on what had been Tony’s pillow.

Tony stretched, his body elongating, and his muscles clearly defined under the sheets. His eyes fluttered open and a broad grin spread across his face. Then he tilted his head to look where Gibbs was looking and reddened slightly. “The little bas…um rat…kept pawing and nibbling at me.”

“Oh,” said Gibbs skeptically.

Tony turned to his side, using his fist to prop his head up. “Yeah. Since I’d really rather it was you nibbling and pawing me…” 

Gibbs stared at Tony. Had he heard him right? Just to be on the safe side Gibbs pinched himself. “Ouch!”

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes filled with concern. “What ‘cha doing, Boss?”

“Pinching myself. I must still be dreaming.” 

Tony rose up and pushed Gibbs back down on the bed and Gibbs let him. “You know that first night in New Orleans, I had this really strange wet dream,” Tony purred.

Gibbs licked his lips, nervously. The rules of the game had changed, the table had been turned, and Gibbs was now the one being pursued. A knock sounded at the door as Tony leaned over him, his tongue lapping Gibbs lips. Lapping? Gibbs eyes opened. A little blue-eyed kitten sat upon his chest licking his face. Gibbs growled.

In the other bed Tony yawned, his hair tousled. “Wha’s the matter, Boss?” 

Gibbs got out of bed, tossing the small kitten to Tony. Throwing open the door he snapped, “What!”

Ducky took a step backwards. “Jethro? Your friend Mark is downstairs waiting for you.” 

Gibbs began pulling on his pants and a shirt and stomped down the stairs muttering, ‘shit, shit, shit’ under his breath as he went. 

“What was that all about?” Ducky mused out loud as he watched a bad tempered Gibbs leave the room.

“You got me,” Tony answered, dropping the kitten to the floor a look of disgust clearly written across his face.

***

During the next week life settled into a routine. Ducky and Marie, along with Tony, spent their days going from shelter to shelter helping where they could. Tony proved most useful as he dealt with the young people displaced by Katrina, defusing hot tempers brought on by frustration. 

Wanting to help out as much as possible, the three would work long hours eventually returning to Marie’s home late in the day. Tony, not wanting to be in the way during the evenings, would find some excuse to make himself scarce. While he was recuperating physically, during the evenings Tony seemed oddly withdrawn and Ducky was at his wit’s end as to what to do about it when Marie suggested that perhaps another young person around might help. 

Forced to agree, Ducky got in touch with McGee, who in the meantime, had been keeping very busy. In his free time, what little he had, he spent in setting up a data base to help pet owners locate their pets, at the insistence of his new friends, Tracy and Heather. The side benefits more than made up for it. 

McGee, naturally, was concerned when he learned of Tony’s relapse. Tony had seemed to be doing so well since he’d been released after contracting that plague. He hadn’t given much thought to his team-mates, for which he berated himself. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt, but Ducky’s assurance that Tony was doing well made it easier for him to refuse the offer to move from where he was into Marie’s house. Unlike Tony, Heather and Tracy thought he could do no wrong, which did wonderful things for his ego. 

McGee did compromise with accepting an invitation to come for supper. He thought briefly of asking if Heather and Tracy could come also, but did not wish to impose. Deep down McGee didn't want Tony to meet the two girls. Right now he had them all to himself. 

Gibbs left early each morning to help rescue evacuees from New Orleans, usually coming home late every evening. He did his best, but without Tony there as a buffer his interaction with some of the more reluctant evacuees, he found his frustration levels getting higher and higher. That and the fact that Tony was usually asleep when he returned in the evenings made him grumpier then normal. The cat was getting more chances to get up close and personal with Tony then Gibbs was.

Those were his thoughts when Gibbs found himself, dirty and limping with an overprotective Mark supporting him, at the shelter much earlier then normal. He was halfway through the crowd when he spotted Tony standing on the far side of the room talking with a couple of young girls, flirting.

Moving away from Mark’s support, Gibbs called. “DiNozzo. If you’re not too busy.” 

Somehow over the noise Tony heard him and looked his way. He turned back to the girls and said something to them before giving them a killer smile and heading toward Gibbs.

“Hey, Boss. A bit early aren’t you?” Tony’s eyes took in Gibbs disheveled condition.

Mark was standing next to Gibbs glaring and before Gibbs could say anything he explained, “Gunny here tried to pull a woman into the boat by himself. A very large woman.” As Gibbs glared back irritably, he continued. “You’re damn lucky you didn’t throw your back out!”

DiNozzo tilted his head and raised an enquiring eyebrow. He focused his attention totally on Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged and though he tried not to show it, his aching back muscles sent a sharp pain down his spine. Tony frowned as he noticed. “Should I call Ducky?”

“It’s no big deal,” Gibbs growled, his ire directed at Mark.

“No big deal? My gawd, she had to weigh almost three hundred pounds.” Mark exploded remembering how it had eventually taken both men to pull an extremely large woman into the boat without capsizing it.

Tony appeared to mull the information over, he didn't seem to find it amusing. Tony’s jaw tightened and he nodded to Mark. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him,” he informed him. 

Tony took charge and over Gibbs protestations, unceremoniously hustled him away leaving Mark to inform Ducky of the situation.

Before Gibbs knew it, Tony was leading the way into Marie’s house as if he owned the place. The kitten bounded in from the kitchen and slid across the floor before pouncing on Tony’s shoe, tackling his shoelaces. Tony, momentarily distracted, smiled with amusement and began moving his foot from side to side, letting the kitten have her fun. 

“See you’re doing better,” Gibbs remarked as he observed the interaction between the two.

Tony shrugged, “Almost back to new.” He paused and took a good look at Gibbs who had never looked worse nor better. Gibbs might be trying to hide it, but Tony could tell he was worn out. “Fun times over, munckin,” Tony said to the kitten as he nudged her to gently one side. “Come on, old man. Let’s get you upstairs and into a tub.”

“Who you calling old?” Gibbs groused. He tried to put as much gruffness as he could into it, but couldn't. He started to smack Tony upside the head but his shoulder muscles protested. Instead he followed Tony up the stairs albeit slower than usual. By the time he got to the top, Tony was already running water in the tub. Maybe Tony was right, maybe he was getting old, Gibbs thought. He used to could do things like this for days and never tire. He sank wearily on top of the bed and shut his eyes.

“Need help undressing, Boss?” Tony was standing over him, a cocky grin lighting his face. 

Hell, yes, he wanted to shout. Instead Gibbs said, “Nope.” pushed himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Stream was rising from the water. He shucked off his clothing and sank into the hot, mildly scented water. Lavender and chamomile, he thought. He lay there enjoying the feel of the heated water on his aching body, eventually drifting off. He didn't know how long he lay there until a knock at the door brought him back, long enough that the water had cooled.

“Need some help, Boss?” Tony called through the door.

“Nope,” Gibbs called back reaching for the soap and started scrubbing away. He got out of the tub, no easy task, and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Tony was standing beside the dresser going through an assortment of what appeared to be a variety of oils. Without looking at Gibbs, he said, “I picked up a new skill. Marie’s quite good at giving massages. She’s been teaching me.” 

“Been practicing on Ducky?” Gibbs quipped as he lay face down upon the bed, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.

“Har, har, Boss,” Tony said. He started at Gibbs' feet, expertly massaging his soles and rotating the ankles moving upward to the calf and upper thighs, stopping just underneath the edge of the towel. 

“You don’t need to do this you know?” Gibbs muttered into his fists. He thought about Tony flirting with the young girls at the shelter. “I would have thought you’d have other plans.”

Tony didn't respond; he just draped a towel over one shoulder, slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, straddling Gibbs thighs. Opening one of the bottles he poured the oil and rubbed his hands together before applying them to Gibbs' back.

The minute Tony’s strong hands started working his shoulder muscles; Gibbs knew that Tony had learned his lessons well. He let out a sigh of contentment as Tony massaged his aches and pains away.

Tony kneaded and pummeled his muscles and the strains of the past week fell away. Gibbs felt his body relaxing and he never wanted it to end. Therapeutic massages at N.C.I.S. had never been like this. Tony’s fingers worked their magic down his back stopping at his lower back, giving it special attention. 

“Ahhhhh,” Gibbs sighed.

“Like it, Boss?”

“What do you think?” Gibbs countered.

Tony laughed and backed off, rising from his position as he slapped at Gibbs’ butt. “Turn over.”

Gibbs raised his upper body, twisting just enough so he could see Tony. “Why?”

“You’re only half done.” Tony wasn’t looking at him, just wiping his hands and reaching for more oil.

Gibbs sighed. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Tony was thinking what Gibbs wanted him to be thinking. Reluctantly he turned over, displaying his pecks to their best advantage, all the while careful to keep the towel in place, covering him. He smirked inwardly as he noticed the approving gleam in Tony’s eyes.

Gibbs maintained eye contact with Tony as he retook his position atop Gibbs' thighs. Tony flexed his fingers and attacked Gibbs' upper body. The touches were firm and impersonal. Gibbs let out a gasp when those touches changed. “Did Marie teach you that too?”

“Nope.” A lascivious light showed in Tony’s eyes and spread to his lips even as his thumbs brushed nipples that hardened to his touch. A jolt went down to Gibbs’ lower extremity, thickening and rising beneath the flimsy towel. Tony took notice and whipped away the towel. Lowering his eyes, Tony licked his lips and breathed one word. “Sweet.”

Gibbs held his breath as Tony lowered his head and his tongue lightly lapped across the top of his cock head. He stopped breathing completely when Tony raised his head, opened his mouth, and completely engulfed Gibbs throbbing staff to the root. “Fuck, Tony. You’ve done this before.”

Slowly, using his tongue to increase Gibbs pleasure, Tony withdrew his mouth. “What was your first clue, Boss?”

His first clue? Gibbs thought it had to be when Tony deep throated him so expertly. Gibbs’ gaydar had never let him down so badly. He, of course, had known that McGee swung both ways, but he’d always assumed Tony was straight. Even now, he wasn’t sure if he could believe his senses. Gibbs waited for Tony’s mouth to get back to work. When that didn’t happen right away he tilted his head to one side and said the magic word that normally got him whatever he wanted. “Please.”

Tony stared at him speculatively; he withdrew further more or less sitting back on his heels. He shook his head and laughed. “Uh ah, Boss, that’s not gonna work.” 

Gibbs gritted his teeth. “What is it you want?”

“What makes you think I want anything? Maybe I’m just looking for a good time.”

Gibbs shrugged. “If that’s all you want…I can give it to you. Anything more…” Gibbs shook his head. Up until now he’d more or less kept himself on the ‘straight’ and narrow. His three marriages a testimony to the fact that he had at least tried to stay that way.

“Understood,” Tony replied his eyes saddened a little. He looked thoughtful. “There is one thing.” He leaned forward.

Gibbs moved one hand from behind his head, placing it against Tony’s chest stopping him. “You are not getting all huggy on me,” he said firmly.

Tony laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Close your eyes. Go on, close ‘em.”

Gibbs did as he was told and could feel Tony lean over him. Soft lips barely touched his, light and gentle, almost tender. Not at all what he expected. Tony’s tongue lightly traced his, teasingly. Tony kissed him once again, more firmly, and then the lips were withdrawn.

“See. You can’t really tell with your eyes close. Can you?” Tony whispered in his ear. Tony did it again. “Nice, huh?”

Gibbs had to admit it was. It was one of the things he liked about sex with a woman. In fact if he could have this and the other… his head rose to follow Tony’s lips, his eyes still closed.

Tony laughed wickedly, slid down and once again engulfed Gibbs erection, giving it all the attention it needed.

“Oh, god,” Gibbs moaned, his toes curling. Neither man noticing the bedroom door as it opened and quietly closed.

***

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Gibbs the next morning. His first thought was that the mattress he’d slept on was decidedly lumpy. As he reached for his cell he realized he was stretched out upon the back of one Tony DiNozzo and last night’s events replayed fuzzily in fast motion in his mind. He rolled off Tony and sat up, activating the phone. 

“Gibbs.” 

As he listened Gibbs’ eyes wandered to the sleeping man next to him. Tony looked totally relaxed and had a pleased smile on his face. Knowing that he was the cause of that smile brought a smug smile briefly to Gibbs’ face, which faded as he listened to the voice on the line. 

“Yes, sir. We’ll leave as soon as we can get transportation back.” 

‘Shit’ was his first thought as he flipped the phone shut. There was still so much to do here, but the team had been ordered back to Norfolk. That he needed coffee was his second thought as he rubbed his eyes, changing that to a bath as the distinctive odor of sex penetrated his senses. Careful not to wake Tony, Gibbs got up and headed for the bath. Informing the rest of the team could wait.

As Gibbs scrubbed away the evidence of last night’s activities, he did his best to keep his mind on what needed to be done and not the exquisite pleasure that Tony had so expertly managed to elicit from him. He’d been a selfish bastard, letting Tony do all the work. Well not all the work, he smirked. He was curious to know where Tony had gained his knowledge in pleasing a man, but he wasn’t about to ask. Now if he only knew where to go from here, he thought as he reached for a towel that wasn’t there. 

A brief knock was the only warning as Tony entered carrying a load of clean towels. “Thought you might need these,” Tony said, handing one over and lowering the lid on the toilet to sit down. “I managed to get us seats on a flight leaving at noon, packed our stuff, and contacted McGee. Thought you might want to give Ducky the news yourself.” Nothing in his voice or expression gave any indication as to what had transpired between the two men last night.

Gibbs grunted his acknowledgment as he dried himself off. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. Tony always seemed to have the information needed, even when he seemed to be out of it. He didn't have time nor the inclination to think about the future and what it might hold. Right now what Gibbs needed most was a cup of coffee. Gibbs wrapped the towel around himself, leaving to get dress, go downstairs, and inform Ducky of their change in plans. 

***

At the airport Gibbs had managed to snag a cup of coffee and was watching with interest as McGee received a great deal of amorous attention from two very pretty young ladies, who first one then the other, were kissing him over and over and extremely passionately at that. That brought to mind memories of the night before. He never would have thought kissing a guy could be so…enjoyable.

“Our little boy is all grown up,” Tony murmured into Gibbs ear in passing on his way to interrupt McGee’s fun. 

“So, Jethro. What are your plans for young Anthony when we get back?”

Gibbs froze. Surely Ducky had no idea … he couldn't possibly know, could he? Ducky was looking at him expectantly, patiently awaiting an answer.

Taking a sip from his cup, giving him time to think, Gibbs decided to err on the side of caution. The house was huge and they hadn’t been particularly noisy, that he could remember. “Don’t know what you’re referring to, Duck.”

Ducky’s glasses slid down his nose as he looked over them. “Really, Jethro. Marie thought you might need fresh towels last night.”

Gibbs almost dropped his cup full of coffee in shock. ‘Damn’ he wasn’t ready to confront the issue right now. It had been a pleasant diversion, but that’s all it could be. The repercussions were too great. 

Ducky must have read something in Gibbs face. He shook his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Jethro. You’re going to let something good in your life get away from you just for the sake of propriety?” Gibbs looked away as Ducky continued. “I remember a time in my youth. The one regret in my life was not following my inclinations then. Don’t let that happen to you,” he strongly advised as he hefted his bag and walked toward the ramp leading to the plane.

Gibbs stared after Ducky, dumbstruck. He shifted he gaze to Tony, who happened to be looking in his direction just then. McGee was saying one last good-bye before following Ducky. Gibbs jerked his head, turning away, and waited as Tony sauntered over to him.

“Yeah, Boss?”

Gibbs looked out the window as he contemplated what he wanted to say. He thought about what they had done. About how he had enjoyed it. He thought about Tony and how this would affect him. Was this something Tony wanted? It sure seemed that way last night. He came to a decision. “Tony. I’ve been thinking.” Tony’s reflection in the window was leery. “I have some… wood you might be interested in.”

Tony’s expression brightened noticeably. A broad smile spread across his face and his eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively. “I’d have to say, you’re probably right.”

Gibbs smile reflected his satisfaction as he headed toward the ramp with Tony right behind him.


	6. Silver Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NCIS team discovers that a man found enclosed in a Civil War-era tomb was buried alive. We learn that Tony Sr. was a Civil War En-actor and that Tony does not appreciate the nickname he was tagged with.

Part 6 (Silver War)

Tony DiNozzo sat drumming his fingers on his desk. How could he have done something so stupid, he asked himself. He dropped his head to the top of his desk. How embarrassing that he could have blurted out to them that he used to be called ‘Poo Boy’ when he was ten by the his father’s fellow civil war re-enactors. Angry with himself, Tony started banging his head on the desktop.

“You feeling okay?” McGee’s voice broke though his meditation. 

Damn, just when he thought he couldn’t be more humiliated. Tony raised his head slowly and glared at the junior agent. McGee was standing in front of his desk, holding two cups of coffee, one of which he offered to Tony. Just then the newest member of the team jauntily rounded the corner and plopped her bag on top of her desk.

“Good morning,” Ziva David, called out cheerfully, “And how are you today….Poo Boy?”

Realizing that Tony wasn’t in the mood for teasing, McGee shook his head, trying to stop her from saying anything further.

Tony’s glare shifted from McGee to Ziva and he rose, ignoring McGee’s offering and without a word walked off, stopping when he was just out of sight to listen.

“Was it something I said?” Tony could hear Ziva asking.

“I don’t think he’s in the mood for teasing.” McGee was taking up for him.

“Why? It is funny.” 

“I don’t think Tony thinks so.”

“You laughed.” Ziva pointed out.

Suddenly not wanting to hear anymore, Tony decided to visit Abby. Talking things over with her might help put things in perspective.

Things had changed since getting back from New Orleans. Ziva David was back, the new director having assigned her as a member of the team. Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about this. As an agent he was sure she could cut it. On a personal level, in a quirky sort of way he liked her. There was just one little thing. He could see that Gibbs and David had something between them, he just didn't know what. Sure Gibbs gave her a hard time, but there were moments… Tony shook his head unable to put a name to those moments.

Then there was Gibbs. After the promising remark made at the airport before they had returned…nothing. Tony waited impatiently for a sign, any sign that Gibbs wanted to renew the relationship they had started in New Orleans and found none.

****

The door slid open to Abby’s domain and the Goth forensic expert looked up from her work. “Hello, Poo Boy.”

Tony scowled. Did everyone know? He had thought the knowledge of his pledge nickname ‘sex machine’ was bad, this was ten times worse.

“Sorry,” Abby said when she noticed the look on Tony’s face. “I thought it was kinda cute.”

“It’s not.” 

Abby gave an apologetic look and then went back to her work. She paused to ask, “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure,” Tony answered without thinking, his mind on other matters. 

“Did you and McGee get it on while ya’ll were in Baton Rouge?”

The question startled Tony who had been thinking about him and Gibbs. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, McGee’s been acting sorta hinky ever since you got back.”

“Hinky?”

“What are you doing here…?” A familiar voice asked behind Tony.

“Don’t say it, Boss,” Tony cut Gibbs off before he could say the dreaded ‘Poo boy’ as he turned around to face Gibbs.

“Wasn’t going to,” Gibbs said handing over a Caf-Pow to Abby. “You gonna answer the question?”

“Nothing, Boss. I’m not doing nothing,” Tony replied. With Gibbs here he’d just lost his chance to talk privately with Abby and he turned to leave.

“Tony.” 

Gibbs voice stopped him before he got to the door. His heart soared as Gibbs moved up behind him and said softly, “I was thinking about doing some work on the boat tonight. Wanna help?”

A smile spread slowly across Tony’s face. “Sure, Boss.”

Tony’s footsteps were lighter as he walked back to the bullpen, confident that nothing said by either of his team-mates could now spoil his day.

***

“So what were you two talking about,” Gibbs asked Abby after he watched Tony enter the elevator.

“Nothing much,” Abby replied, her mind once again on work. “Just asking if anything interesting happened with McGee while ya’ll were gone. That’s all.”

A lopsided smile passed across Gibbs face as he remembered the send-off McGee had gotten before they left Baton Rouge. Two attractive young females had been all over him. It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out that McGee had been doing more than just computer work.

“Are we talking about young Timothy?” Ducky asked as he entered the room, catching part of the conversation.

“Hi, Duckman,” Abby greeted the ME.

“Abby wanted to know what McGee was up to while we were in New Orleans,” Gibbs informed him.

“Oh,” Ducky said rather hesitantly as he raised an eyebrow at Abby. “We’ve been back for almost two weeks. Surely Timothy’s told you all about it.”

“Actually he’s been rather … secretive,” Abby said rather disgruntled.

“Well, far be it for me to give away any secrets,” Ducky said. “Actually I saw very little of him, though I do understand he was very busy…. Jethro?”

“Don’t look at me,” Gibbs said raising his hands in mock surrender. “I saw less of him then you did.” He draped his arm around Ducky shoulder and steered him toward the door and away from Abby. “Have you heard from Marie lately?” 

“As a matter of fact I got an e-mail from her the other day.” floated back to where Abby sat with a pensive look upon her face. Drumming her fingers on the table top, Abby pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed. Tim had been up to something while he was gone. Something he didn't want Abby to know about.

Abby had ways of finding out, and when she did find out she would make sure McGee regretted not telling her.


	7. Kill Ari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the NCIS team must confront their emotions about Kate's death at the hands of Ari, a renowned terrorist who may have ties to new NCIS agent Ziva David. Meanwhile Jenny Sheppard, a woman from Gibbs past, is introduced as the new Director of NCIS. Tony gets physically sick when he finds that Director Shepard has been in Gibbs basement.

Part. 7 (Ari I)

Tony stood in front of Gibbs door. He was positive this was what he wanted. Well almost positive. Letting out a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited…and waited …and waited.

Tentatively Tony tried the handle, not surprised when it turned in his hand and entered. The interior was dark. Wasn’t Gibbs expecting him? He walked slowly through the darkened rooms, something about the quietness giving him the shivers, calling softly, “Boss…oh Boss?” 

A sliver of light under the door leading to the basement caught his eye. Opening the door he started down the stairs, his eyes passed over the boat and he judged that it hadn’t changed much since the last time he’d been down here. Gibbs was hard at work hand sanding one of the ribs. Tony stopped short as he noticed that Gibbs arms were bare. He sucked in his breath as his eyes traveled up the bare arms taking in the bare chest, the framework of the boat blocking his view as to what lay lower. Tony’s lower extremity started to swell as his imagination filled in the blanks.

“You just going to stand there?” Gibbs asked, his attention still focused on what his hands were doing.

Tony gave him a shitty-ass grin and started unbuttoning his shirt as he headed down the stairs again. He’d been looking forward to this all day, had relived that last night over and over again unable to wait to repeat it. Wanting to feel bare skin against bare skin. He sniffed, enjoying the smell of saw-dust, a sweaty and hopefully aroused Gibbs and something a bit more subtle, a scent that was just barely there. 

He stopped short and sniffed again, trying to identify the scent. It took him all of two seconds to recognize the scent as coming from the new director and realizing that she had been down here. His mind did a flash back - seeing Gibbs and the director’s interaction. The way Gibbs looked at her. The thought of which caused bile to rise in his throat, Tony blanched and rushed back up the stairs, ignoring Gibbs’ calls, barely making it to the bathroom in time to empty his stomach of its contents.

Once the heaving subsided, Tony straightened up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Gibbs question of “Tony what’s wrong?” caused another wave of nausea and he bent back over the toilet bowl again. How could he tell Gibbs what was wrong when he wasn’t sure himself. Had the sickenly sweet smell of perfume triggered his nausea or was it the thought of *her* being here with Gibbs? Maybe he could convince Gibbs that it was a case of food poisoning.

“I’m calling Ducky,” Gibbs said.

“No!” Tony gasped, turning to look toward Gibbs, catching a fleeting glimpse, and instantly regretting it. Gibbs was as naked as Tony had imagined. The sight which would normally have turned Tony on, but the thought of Gibbs and the director getting it on kept clouding his mind, making him sick all over again.

Tony didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when Gibbs disappeared. Right now all Tony wanted to do was go home and try to sort his feelings out. He sank down, resting his back against the tub. Tony could hear Gibbs yelling, presumably into the phone. 

“Ducky. Gibbs. I need you here. Something’s the matter with Tony.” 

A pause and then

“How the hell should I know? He’s puking his guts out.”

That struck Tony as being funny. The only problem was when the laughter met up with the contents of his stomach and he found himself heaving over the bowl again. He dropped his head to the rim and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew Ducky was standing over him saying, “Come on, Tony, let’s get you a bit more comfortable. 

“It’s nothing really,” Tony said as he levered himself up with Ducky’s help.

“You let me be the judge of that,” Ducky admonished him, leading him toward Gibbs’ bedroom.

Tony balked at the doorway. “Where’s Gibbs?”

“He’s making coffee,” Ducky said, forcefully pulling Tony into the room. The little ME was stronger than he looked. “Get your butt in here and strip so I can check you out.”

“Is that necessary?” Tony asked as he watched Ducky look through his medical bag.

“Probably not. But it should save you time later,” Ducky answered. “It’s not the first time I’ve seen an agent in the buff you know.”

Tony drew his shirt off over his head, wondering exactly what Ducky was alluding to. He slipped off his shoes and unbuckled his belt and dropping his pants. He bent over to push them lower when he felt a sharp sting in one buttock. “Owww. What was that?”

“Something for the nausea,” Ducky responded. He poured something into a glass as he studied Tony intently, finding his face flushed but not feverish. Ducky couldn't help wonder what had brought Tony’s problem on. Tony had been responding to treatment following their return from helping the Katrina victims. “Lie down and drink this,” he said handing the glass over.

Tony swallowed it down, draining it in one gulp. He choked as the fiery liquid went down his throat. “What is this?” he croaked.

“Brandy,” Ducky informed him. “Good for what ails you. So, are you going to tell me what the problem is? I know what Gibbs thinks it is, but it’s not that is it?”

Tony sighed heavily as he sank onto the bed. Could he tell Ducky that he had been hoping to have sex with his Boss and now felt he was making a mistake? That Gibbs was obviously getting it elsewhere? That he was hurt by the thought?

“When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?”

The question, out of the blue, caught Tony off guard and he looked up sharply. Sleep? The whole night through, without waking-up and realizing it wasn’t all a bad dream? It had been awhile, certainly not since their return from Louisiana.

“Just as I thought,” Ducky mused, taking out another syringe and filling it with something from his case. “There that should help you get some rest .You know not long ago young Timothy came to me with a problem,” he rambled on in an effort to keep Tony’s mind elsewhere as he took careful aim and administered another shot. “Seems he’d answered the call of nature after touching some poison ivy.” Ducky chuckled at the memory as he pulled a blanket over Tony covering him. “It might interest you to know that young McGee is quite impressively endowed.”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Tony muttered as the shot began taking effect and he began to feel woozy. 

“What is stupid, my boy?” Ducky asked softly.

“Me…Gibbs. Stupid. Especially since….” Tony’s befuddled mind wondered what Ducky had injected him with - something more potent than just a sleep aid. 

“Especially since what?” Ducky sat next to Tony, ready to be a confidant.

“She…she was here.”

Ducky was truly puzzled. “She who?”

“Ummm. Director…lady.”

“Director! You can’t mean Director Shepard?” Ducky asked looking down on Tony. “How do you know?”

“Perfume…basement.” 

The sadness in Tony’s voice cut Ducky to the quick. “Ahhh,” he said softly, now understanding the nature of things, he would definitely have to have a word with Jethro about this.

***

“Damn it, Ducky. I thought Tony was over that Y-Pestis,” Gibbs complained.

The two men were in the kitchen where Gibbs had been slamming and banging away ever since Ducky had insisted he leave them alone.

“Jethro, you know perfectly well it’s not as simple as that,” Ducky said calmly, then with deliberate casualness. “When was Jennifer here?”

“Just how did you know about that?” Gibbs scowled. “She was here just a couple of days ago. Wanted to talk to me privately.”

“May I ask about what?” Ducky asked.

Gibbs looked as if he wasn’t going to answer. His jaw tightened but he finally gave in. “If you must know, she called me on the carpet for not showing enough respect among other things. Ordered me not to call her Jen in front of the others.”

“That was all?” Ducky asked.

“Yeah. What’s this all about? Who told you she was here?”

“Tony.”

“Tony? How did he find out?”

Ducky touched his finger to the side of his nose.

“Shit!” Gibbs said.

“You might want to have a talk with him about that,” Ducky said as he gathered up his things to leave. “Tomorrow should be soon enough. I gave him a shot that should keep him out until then. He needs the sleep. After that he’s all yours.” Ducky’s laughter trailed after him as he put his hat atop his head and walked out the door.

***

Something was suckling his breast. Tony swatted at it muttering, “Go away, cat.”

“I’m not the cat.” A familiar voice forced Tony to open his eyes wide and he found himself looking up into Gibbs' blue, blue eyes. Tony’s eyes went around the room as he tried to remember where he was and how he got there.

Gibbs was reclining next to him, his head supported on his fist, one thumb running over Tony’s nipple causing a serious tenting problem under the sheet.

Tony’s memory returned and he tried to make his escape, only to be pulled back onto the bed, a bare leg draped over his lower body trapping him.

“Where do you think you’re going, DiNozzo?”

Tony licked his lips, his mouth dry. “Work?” came out as a squeak.

Gibbs eyes bore into him then narrowed. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

Hell yes he wanted this…been dreaming about it for weeks.

“Just what is it you do want?” Gibbs asked when he didn't get an answer right away.

Good question. Tony didn’t expect or want exclusivity…it was just …something about picturing Gibbs together with the new director was making him sick. 

“Tony, take a deep breath,” Gibbs ordered.

It was a strange request but Tony did as he was ordered.

“Okay. What do you smell?” Gibbs looked at him expectantly.

Smell? Tony sniffed again. Sweat… bad breath, his…yuck…a faint hint of furniture polish…brandy. What was Gibbs getting at? Wait a moment. Something was missing…something he expected to sense here as he’d sensed it in the basement.

Something about his expression must have communicated itself to Gibbs. 

“That’s right, DiNozzo. She was in my basement, but not in my bed.” Gibbs proceeded to pop him on the forehead.

“Oww. What was that for?” Tony asked rubbing his forehead.

“That’s for being an idiot,” Gibbs replied. Pulling Tony to him, letting him get a feel of how hard he was, Gibbs continued. “You realize, of course, that you’ve got a lot of making-up to do.”


	8. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murdered petty officer is discovered by the NCIS team to have been leading a double life, but the man's dying message leads Gibbs and his crew in an entirely different direction. Someone steals Tim's identity and charges a lot of strange things. We learn who really stole McGee's identity.

Part 8 (Switch)

A week later Tony entered the elevator at NCIS, looking forward to the coming week-end. The previous one had proven most educational. He’d found out that Gibbs was just as demanding, just as much a bastard, in bed as he was on the job. And Tony liked it.

As for missing work, it turned out that Gibbs had given the entire team a few days off for a job well done and had deliberately not told Tony. The man had an evil streak a mile wide. Gibbs also made it plain that while they were working a case it would be hands-off. Tony suspected that it was one of Gibbs’ many rules. This rule came with the stipulation that once the case was over…well it would be no-holds barred. Well, their current case was finished and Tony licked his lips in anticipation. There was just one little matter he needed to take care of first. 

He stopped short of the door to Abby’s lab, watching her through the glass as she moved around the lab shutting down her equipment. She turned as he moved forward letting the glass door slide open and offered him a wide smile.

Tony waved a finger in front of Abby’s face. “Tsk, tsk, Abby. That wasn’t very nice.”

Abby stared at him wide-eyed. “What are you talking about, Tony?”

“I’m talking about your stealing McGee’s identity. Naughty, naughty.” Tony informed her.

With an expression of wide-eyed innocence Abby bluffed, “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” After a few minutes Abby could no longer hide her pleased smile. She thought she had covered her tracks pretty well though. “How did you know it was me?”

Tony laughed. “The porno flick was good. But the John Deer tractor? Now that was a bit over-the-top.”

Abby nodded her agreement.

“Want to tell me why you did it?” Tony asked softly, the levity gone from his voice.

Abby turned away, Tony following her as she went back to shutting off the equipment, snapping the switches a little harder then she should. Her anger building up again. Finally she blurted it out. “He should have told me.”

It took a few moments for Tony’s quick mind to make the connection. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. McGee had obviously kept quiet about his activities during their recent trip to help out the victims of Hurricane Katrina. While McGee had worked hard, he’d managed to find time to have fun with two LSU co-eds. Plucking one of Abby’s pigtails playfully, Tony remarked. “Didn't know the two of you were exclusive.”

“We’re not.” Abby admitted as she turned around to look at Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“But he could have told me. He should have told me,” Abby insisted.

“Do you tell him everything?” Tony asked.

“No. But that’s different.”

Tony shook his head, then planted a kiss upon her nose. “No it’s not, Abby. You’ve got to promise me you won’t do it again. Promise?”

“Promise what?” Gibbs had somehow managed to sneak-up on both of them.

“Nothing, Boss. Nothing at all,” Tony said, quickly moving to leave the room. But not before giving a wink to an anxious looking Abby. He didn't think Abby would want Gibbs to know about what she had done. From the grateful smile Abby flashed him, Tony was sure he was right.

***

“Aww, come on, Boss. Let me cum.” Tony pleaded much later that night. He pulled on the handcuffs that held him in place, rattling them, wanting to touch his cock and get off. Gibbs had brought him to the brink of release, always backing off leaving Tony panting for what seemed like hours. Tony tilted his head to one side and gave Gibbs his best hurt puppy look. “Please?”

“Isn’t that my line?” Gibbs whispered into his ear, as he pinched Tony’s nipple, knowing how hard it made him. “Not until you tell me what you and Abby where talking about.” 

“Okay…okay.” Tony reluctantly gave in, giving Gibbs the details.

“Is that all,” Gibbs said mildly, reaching for a tube of lube, spreading Tony’s legs wide.

Tony lifted his head from the pillow. “You knew?”

Gibbs grinned wickedly as his fingers worked Tony’s hole. “Of course, I knew. Was planning on talking to her about it Monday.”

Tony growled as Gibbs slipped into him, nice and easy. 

“Oh yessss, Boss,” Tony moaned arching his back. This was something new to Tony, but Gibbs had enough experience that made it an enjoyable addition to their repertoire. 

“You like that, hmmm?” Gibbs asked, his arms straight on either side of Tony, supporting his upper body.

Embarrassing as it was Tony had to admit he did. He couldn't voice it at the moment. Gibbs’ tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth and he happily welcomed it in. Gibbs had given up on his ‘real men don’t kiss men’ attitude much to Tony’s delight.

Gibbs broke away to demand. “Tell me how much.”

Tony looked at him and grinned. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Gibbs responded wickedly with a raised eyebrow and a sifting of the angle of his thrust just enough to hit Tony’s joy button.

“Oh, yes. Like that,” Tony whimpered. “Ooooh. That so fuckin good, Boss.”

“Tony!” Gibbs said warningly as he thrust against the same spot…once….twice….thrice. “Say it,” he demanded.

Gibbs cock slid across his prostate sending sparks through his body and out his cock and as they were both shooting, Tony breathed one word. “Master.”


	9. The Voyeur's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman appears to be murdered live on an internet sex site. Gibbs and his team track down the webmaster and follow the money in order to find the killer. Meanwhile Gibbs has cut Tony off. Who will Tony turn to? Ziva or Timothy?

Part 9 (The Voyeur's Web)

It was early morning, a weekend morning, but Tony didn't care. Saturday morning and no one else was in. It was quiet as he rounded the corner to his desk, slung his pack down, in the foulest mood he’d been in, in a long time. Things were just not going his way. Damn, but he needed to get his rocks off.

Last night he’d had a late supper with Ziva, after all there was no sense in letting the reservation he’d made go to waste and she’d been as good as her word. The little cock-tease. They had spent the whole meal throwing out innuendoes, but Tony had known it would go no further. Furthermore he didn't want it to.

Worse by far was Gibbs cutting him off. Said he was getting too dependent. Hell, so what if he was. Maybe Gibbs could do without. Maybe Gibbs wasn’t doing without. That thought hurt. Tony just wasn’t cut out for celibacy. That brought him to his other mistake. Monica. He hadn’t really been too disappointed to find out she was married. He’d gone out with her mostly to get a rise out of Gibbs. It hadn’t worked. He should have known it wouldn’t.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. Was Ziva giving lessons? Now McGee was sneaking up on him. Certainly he didn’t have a clue about him and Gibbs.

“What are you doing here, kid?” Tony asked.

“Couldn't sleep. Thought I’d catch up on a few things,” McGee said as he sat down at his desk.

They sat working in silence until Tony couldn’t take it anymore. “What do you think about Abby’s new assistant?”

“Chip? Kinda gives me the creeps,” McGee said without looking up.

A few more moments passed before Tony ventured, “No plans for the weekend?”

“Nope. You?”

“What about you and me hooking up for the weekend?”

McGee looked up, a show of interest passed across his face. “What do you have in mind?”

Tony leaned back in his chair, hands behind his neck. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe get a little male bonding going.” He held his breath and glanced at McGee out of the corner of his eye.

McGee bit his bottom lip as if tempted, then shook his head. “I don’t think so, Tony. Gibbs…”

Tony cut him off with a bitter laugh. “Gibbs could care less.”

Just when he’d thought he had pushed his luck too far McGee surprised him. 

“Okay…,” McGee said slowly as he shut down his computer. “My place.”

In less time then Tony would have thought the two were headed for the elevator. 

“Why your place?” Tony asked.

“I believe you once said something about George Clooney having trouble getting laid in my apartment.” McGee’s eyes glinted wickedly as he hit the button closing the elevator door.

***

McGee opened the door to his apartment, tossed his keys on a nearby side table and headed for the bedroom with Tony right behind him. He didn’t know what had brought this on, but he wasn’t going to waste his chance.

“So, Tony, what are you waiting for?” McGee said as he stripped off his clothing, starting with his shoes and socks.

Tony was looking around the room in fascination. It reminded him of his dorm room in college. The bed was unmade. By the time his gaze turned to McGee, he was down to his boxers. When those went south Tony stood there gaping. 

“Ducky said you were hung,” Tony said, impressed.

McGee looked down in embarrassment. He remembered showing the ME his genitals after having come into contact with some poison ivy in a remote location. He now knew to avoid poison ivy and better yet, never take a leak after touching it. “They were rather swollen at the time.”

Tony flashed a grin as he too started to undress.

McGee nodded his approval when Tony finally exposed his package. “You’re hairier than I thought.”

“You’re not,” Tony grinned, noticing McGee’s lack of hair over most of his body.

McGee blushed. “Yeah, Abby got carried away with the razor one night and I found that I liked it. Fortunately it’s not something anyone would normally notice.”

Tony ran his hand over McGee’s smooth chest, down his abs, which were harder then they looked and lower. There was no hair…anywhere and Tony found it strangely erotic. “I knew that Abby was kinky,” Tony said breathlessly. “How do you keep it so smooth?”

“Honey Dust,” McGee teased, knowing of Tony’s affinity for the powder and was rewarded when Tony’s cock started to thicken. He rubbed his hands together practically drooling. “So how do you want to start? Kissing?”

Tony hesitated. He liked kissing, but lately he associated that with Gibbs. Gibbs, once he’d gotten into it, proved to be an excellent kisser. Right now thinking about Gibbs was the last thing Tony wanted to do. Reluctantly Tony said, “No. No kissing.”

McGee shrugged. “Sooo…what do you prefer… to top…or bottom?”

Tony thought about it. “What do you prefer?” he asked. It was only polite since it was McGee’s bed.

“Bottom. Though I’ll make an exception…”

“No…no that’s okay.” Tony interrupted. Tony usually bottomed with Gibbs, only once had he topped. 

“Okay,” McGee agreed. “Let’s get with it.” He reached into a drawer pulling out lube and condoms. “How do you want me? On the bed, over the dresser, against a wall, or on the kitchen table?”

Tony was astounded by the choices. McGee’s broad grin let him know he was joking, sort of. The dresser sounded tempting, and Tony found himself getting hard just thinking about it, but before Tony could make up his mind McGee suggested, “The bed? More comfortable.”

McGee quickly jumped on the messy bed supporting himself on his forearms and wiggled his rear at Tony. Tony climbed on the bed behind him and was thinking that McGee reminded him of a playful puppy when McGee looked over his shoulder and went “Woof woof.”

Laughing Tony got behind McGee and grabbed the lube. “You realize I’ll never be able to look at you the same way again.”

“Ha ha. Just get on with it,” McGee said impatiently.

“My aren’t we horny tonight,” Tony said as he took his time, preparing McGee well.

“Aren’t you?” McGee grunted.

Tony had to agree that he was. This was two guys getting their rocks off. Nothing more. He withdrew his fingers and stoked himself, getting his cock good and hard, then rolled a condom down over it. Tony slapped McGee lightly on his hip, as he pushed his cock down toward the twitching hole. He was just on the point of pressing in when he stopped.

"Come on, Tony. Don’t chicken out on me now.”

Tony shivered wanting this, but knowing that he was thinking with his dick and that sometimes leads to trouble. The decision was taken out of his hands when McGee pushed back, impaling himself on Tony’s hard cock.

“Damn, you’re so nice and tight,” moaned Tony as his cock began moving slowly in and out of the wet warm tunnel.

“I should be. It’s not something I get to do a lot,” McGee growled. “Move it, DiNozzo!”

Tony stopped in mid stroke. “What did you just say?”

“Sorry. Got carried away,” McGee apologized, realizing he’d hit a nerve.

Tony had lost most of his hard-on and was pulling out.

“Come on, Tony. Don’t do this to me,” McGee begged. 

Tony sat on his heels, his hands on his thighs, his head down. 

“Look, Tony. I’m sorry. But can’t we get back to the task at hand. Tell you what. Fuck me first, then we’ll talk about it.”

Tony shook his head. What the fuck, he was damned no matter what he did. 

“Want me to talk dirty to you,” McGee suggested.

Tony chuckled mirthlessly and reached for more lube.

***

They were two, young, sexually active males and once proved not enough. It had turned into a contest, each trying to outdo the other and see who could last longest. Tony was currently ahead, but just barely.

Tony was sitting against the headboard while McGee sucked on his cock; doing such a good job that Tony knew he would not last much longer. He was doing his best to hold off, but McGee was playing dirty and stuck a finger up Tony’s butt causing him to shoot-off into the younger man’s waiting mouth.

“I’ll get you for that, Probie,” Tony warned, when McGee, licking his chops, looked up and a smug grin spread across his face.

Tony’s cell phone rang and he leaned over the side of the bed, snagging it from his pants pocket. Flipping it open, he saw the caller id. Gibbs.

Clearing his throat, Tony hit the talk button. “Yeah, Boss.”

McGee’s eyes widened and he scuttled to the foot of the bed.

“DiNozzo! You planning on coming to work today?” Gibbs’ voice could be heard across the room.

Tony looked at the clock and groaned. He hadn’t realized it was almost noon.

“Sorry, Boss. Didn’t realize the time. I’ll be in shortly,” Tony responded.

“You’d better,” Gibbs growled loudly. “Oh, and Tony…tell McGee to get his butt in here too.” Then the connection was cut.

Tony stared at his phone in shock. He looked up at McGee, who had heard the entire conversation. Damn, the shit was about to hit the fan.


	10. Honor Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what may or may not be a hoax, a 6 year old boy informs NCIS that his father, a lieutenant commander who holds the only code to a top-secret program, has been kidnapped. Tony and the kid do not get along and Tony's feeling down, so Kate shows up to give him advice. Or does she?

Part 10 (Honor Code)

Tony was driving along in his car-his-not some rental, deep in thought. The team had just finished a missing person’s case, called in by a six year old, no less. The missing person was his father. It had taken days, but they had managed to reunite the kid with his dad. It had been made to look as if the father was a traitor, but Gibbs had not believed it. In true Gibbs' fashion, he turned out to be right. They had managed to rescue the father, who had been tortured to get a highly important code that only he knew, before the kidnappers could kill him. Tony should have been happy; he should have been on top of the world. After all he’d been responsible for identifying one of the perps at a time when they’d been at a dead end.

The kid, Zach, had been cute as the dickens, charming everyone one he came into contact with. He seemed to like everyone on the team, everyone that is except Tony, and that bothered him. It was important to Tony to be liked. He worked hard on being likable.

Slamming his hand against the steering wheel Tony cursed. “Damn it, kids love me.”

“Do not.”

Tony’s eyes left the road to look to the previously empty front seat. Sitting next to him was Kate Todd, dressed not in the school-girl out-fit he’d imagined her in, but the outfit that she had worn on the roof top the day she’d been shot. Disbelief caused Tony to blurt out, “You’re dead. You’re buried.”

“Nothing gets by you, Tony,” Kate said with a smile. “Young Zach really didn’t like you, did he? And that bothers you.”

“I’m good with kids,” Tony insisted getting a tight grip on the steering wheel. “Kids dig me.”

The image of Kate shook her head. “Tony, you talked down to him. Don’t you remember when you were young?”

Tony looked at the road, not wanting to admit that Kate might be right. He winched as he thought about how he never cared for it when his dad’s friends had talked down to him. 

“Look at Gibbs. Haven’t you noticed that Gibbs has a way with children? He didn’t talk down to the boy. He treated Zach like an equal and Zach responded to that.”

“Let’s not talk about Gibbs,” Tony said through gritted teeth. After receiving Gibbs’ call, Tony and Tim had made record-breaking speeds getting back to the office, expecting to be reamed up one side and down the other, only to have nothing said about the two being together. Both of them kept expecting the other shoe to drop, and it didn’t. After two weeks Gibbs was still silent on the subject, treating the two of them no better or worse then before. In fact, if anything, he even seemed to be pushing the two men together. Sending them off together, rather then pairing one of them with Ziva. 

It was bad enough that Gibbs had seemed to know what he and Tim had been up to, though how he knew was more then Tony could phantom. It was weird. Gibbs was acting nicer toward McGee, complimenting him more often. “Good job, McGee,” Tony muttered under his breath mimicking Gibbs. Things just were not going Tony’s way lately. Perhaps it was time he moved on. He’d done it before.

“You know you don’t want to do that,” Kate responded to his unspoken thoughts. “You’re just feeling sorry for yourself.”

Tony tried ignoring her. After all she wasn’t real. So what if he was feeling sorry for himself, he had reason to. If things weren’t bad enough, McGee seemed to be gravitating more toward Ziva then to him. He knew it had been a bad idea at the time, he should have gone with his instincts. But he had been so damn horny and so had McGee. The man had all but begged him to fuck him, so he had. Several times. They had gone at it like two dogs in heat. They hadn’t gotten together since…too afraid of the consequences. Besides neither of them wanted to get serious about it.

“If you tell yourself that often enough you might believe it,” Kate said. 

Tony turned a glare toward her. What was it with the women in his life? They all seemed able to read his mind. Was he that transparent? “Don’t answer that,” he told Kate when it looked as if she would.

A smug smile lit her face as she pushed back against the plush leather seat. 

Tony ground his teeth. 

Kate let out an exasperated sigh, “Have you ever considered that perhaps Gibbs is afraid he’s the one becoming too dependant.”

Tony jerked his head toward Kate, his eyes widening. Never would that thought have occurred to him.

“Tony! Watch out!” Kate screamed, as a car pulled in front of them and Tony spun the wheel, hoping to avoid a crash, only to have his car flip over and over.

***

Tony sat up with a jerk, his heart beating double-time. It was only a dream, he thought as he looked around trying to get his bearings. It was late, the lights were dim. He was still in NCIS headquarters. There was no on else in the area but him and…

“You okay, DiNozzo?” Gibbs was eyeing him sharply.

The question, quietly spoken startled him. With no background noises to compete with, you could speak softly and still be heard. He waited for his heart rate to return to normal before answering.

“I’m fine,” Tony answered even though he was far from. It had been his strangest dream ever. It had seemed so real as if Kate had really been there. 

“Must have been some dream,” Gibbs said, looking back down at his work.

“You’ll probably think I’m crazy…but…” Tony hesitated, searching for the right words, “but sometimes I can see Kate…have visions of her. It’s…it’s like she’s still here.” He paused, not sure what Gibbs reaction would be to his next question. “You ever think… about Kate?”

Gibbs folded his hand on his desktop and looked down at them, taking a moment to think about his answer. Yeah, he’d had visions of Kate after her death; the last had been at her funeral. “No, Tony. I don’t think you’re crazy.”

Tony nodded, feeling strangely better for some reason. It was late and he should head for home. 

“You and McGee getting together tonight?” Gibbs’ flat query stopped him in his tracks as he was getting up. It was the first time Gibbs had referred to the incident.

“Ah, no. Tim’s doing something tonight with his girlfriend,” Tony replied casually, doing his best to hide how much the question had thrown him.

“McGee’s got a girlfriend!?” The look of surprise on Gibbs face was quite amusing.

“Yep. The kid gets around.”

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. Tony pulled his coat off the back of his chair as Gibbs asked hesitantly. “So…you want to go someplace for a drink? Or something?”

Or something? Tony wanted nothing more in the world than to be back at Gibbs’ house doing ‘something’. Instead he slung his jacket over his shoulder and said softly, “Not tonight.”

It almost killed him to walk away…to go home…alone.


	11. Under Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ziva assume the identities of two murdered assassins and engage in a sexy undercover mission in a lavish hotel suite in order to find who hired the killers. Tony ends up with a busted nose. Pain meds bring strange results.

Part 11 (Under Covers)

With Tony’s arm slung over his shoulder, McGee lugged Tony through his apartment and dumped him on the bed. The pain meds had already taken effect, and Tony had started singing ‘Fly me to the moon’ on the way up. McGee was impressed; Tony’s voice was quite good. One thing for sure, Tony was definitely feeling no pain.

A young couple had been killed in a car crash. The thing that interested NCIS was that they had been carrying forged passports and reservations to the hotel where the Marine Corp Birthday bash was being held and the fact that they had been identified as paid assassins.

As luck would have it Tony and Ziva took their places in the hopes of finding out which of the many attendees was their target and who had hired them. What no one expected was that the assassins, who were expecting a child and planning to leave the business, made the mistake of threatening the people who employed them, going for one last big payday. Being greedy. That they were the hit. Or that Tony would take a beating before the case was finally solved.

After Tony had been checked out by the emergency room, Ziva had offered to drive him home, but that would only have added insult to injury. Ziva’s driving was not of the best. McGee grinned as he remembered Tony’s desperate plea.

McGee stripped Tony down, starting with his shoes and socks until he got to Tony’s boxers with Tony trying to help and being more of a hindrance then not. After placing a pillow behind Tony’s head, McGee stepped back surveying his giggling colleague. It would be so easy to take advantage of Tony while he was in this state. It was tempting, but McGee's judgment got the better of him and he turned to leave when Tony grabbed hold of his jacket

“Where’s the red jacket,” Tony slurred as he fingered McGee’s jacket sleeve. “I like you in the red jacket. Made ya look … sexy.”

Tony was obviously referring to the red waiter’s jacket that McGee had worn for the assignment. Tony and Ziva got to pretend to be a married couple in a posh suite and he got to be a waiter. Life was unfair. 

Tony brought one hand behind his head and leered at McGee. “Care for a roll in the hay?” he said with a wink.

“I would have thought you’d had enough of that with Ziva,” McGee said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Tony frowned, his expression changing as he tried to concentrate. “Come again?”

McGee flashed back to entering the hotel room and surveying the mess-upped bed. “According to the FBI guys you two went at it pretty hot and heavy.”

Tony shook his head as if to clear it, then hissed as a sharp pain reminded him that he’d nearly had his nose broken. “Shit. Does Gibbs know?” 

McGee pursed his lips, thinking back. “I don’t think so.”

Tony brought his hands to his nose and sent a glare to McGee as if the pain were his fault. Once the pain had subsided he went back to McGee’s original remark. “The FBI said that, did they?” Tony laced his hands behind his head, a smug smile growing on his face. He laughed as McGee nodded confirmation. “That’s called acting, Probie. We were that good?”

McGee wanted to smack Tony upside the head the way Gibbs did. Just then the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go see who it is,” McGee said, pushing a rising Tony back down upon the bed. Who could be calling on Tony at a time like this? McGee opened the door to find Gibbs standing in the doorway.

“How is he?” Gibbs asked, his facial expression grim.

McGee debated before deciding to answer honestly. “Obnoxious.”

“Pretty much back to normal.” Gibbs couldn’t help smiling at McGee’s nod of agreement. “I’ll take it from here, McGee.”

McGee looked back toward the bedroom as if reluctant to leave, nodded and slipped past Gibbs and out the door. Gibbs watched his retreating body before he closed the door and walked to the bedroom.

“Who was it, Probie?” Tony called out. His voice sounded funny.

“McGee left,” Gibbs said shortly, stopping inside the doorway to catch sight of Tony spread atop his bedspread wearing nothing but blue boxers, wanting to touch that body and bend it to his will.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked groggily, raising his head from the pillow, his eyes starting to cross.

“Wanted to make sure you were alright,” Gibbs said as he walked toward the bedside. Once there he ran a finger lightly along the side of Tony’s face. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Tony said disappointingly, closing his eyes.

“You probably shouldn’t be alone, but I’ll leave if you want me to.” 

“No. Stay.” Tony breathed sleepily.

Gibbs grabbed a chair, turned it backwards, and straddled it, resting his chin upon the back.

“Hey, Boss.” Tony’s eyes were still closed. “You pissed about me and McGee?” He chuckled and started singing the first stanza of the Janis Joplin hit ‘Me and Bobby McGee’ substituting Timmy for Bobby.

When he was finished, Gibbs said solemnly, “Nope.”

Tony’s eyes opened wide and he stared at Gibbs. “Damn.”

“Should I be?”

Tony turned away and bit his bottom lip. “It would be nice to know you…”

Gibbs reached out, not quite touching Tony. “That I care? I do. But that wasn’t about caring was it.”

Tony decided it was time to change the subject. “Bet you wish you’d had a chance to take Madame Director to the ball.”

Gibbs chuckled. “And have to wear a damn monkey suit? I don’t think so.”

Duc…Ducky looked…pretty…gooo.” Tony drifted off once again.

When Tony’s breathing evened out and he was pretty sure Tony was asleep, Gibbs spoke softly, “You’ve got to understand, Tony, I can’t go on taking advantage of you like I have.” He paused before continuing on a different tangent. “I understand the wanting…understand why you and McGee…” he let out a quiet sigh. “Been there, done that.” Gibbs rose from the chair and slipped of his shoes, slid onto the bed next to Tony facing him. “You don’t know how much it hurt me to watch you on that screen with Ziva.” His fingers riffled Tony’s chest hair much the same way Ziva had. “Nor how delighted I was when you demanded a divorce.” He closed his eyes; it had been a long couple of days. His final words before he too fell asleep were a softly spoken, “Semper Fi.” He missed the pleased smile that flittered across Tony’s face.


	12. Frame Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is accused of murder and the NCIS team must rally to clear his name. Abby's new lab assistant, that she didn't want in the first place, turns out to be the one who framed Tony. Tony is now a free man decides he isn't going to let Gibbs go without a fight.

Part 12 (Frame Up)

Twenty-four hours after his release, Tony was ecstatic to be free, almost giddy. He knew he hadn’t done the crime, but he wasn’t stupid either. He knew how close he had come to being convicted had it not been for the help of Abby… and Tim… and Ziva … and even, God help him, Madame Director. But especially Abby. Thanks to her, he now knew who and why he’d been framed. As to how, he’d undoubtedly learn in time. He would dearly love to know how Abby had managed to hog tie Chip up. 

Who would have thought that something so insignificant from his past would come back to bite him in the butt. Not only that, but every disparaging remark he’d ever made could have been thrown back at him. He knew that sometimes he went too far. But that was on purpose. He didn’t really want the women in his life to linger. Sigh. Perhaps he should try to change his ways. But he knew he wouldn’t … he couldn’t.

Tony had done a lot of thinking while in the cell. There hadn’t been much else to do. Being alone in that cell, a madness of sorts had come over him. He knew he wanted Gibbs and wanted him in the worse way. He had a lot of time to plan how he would do it. At first he thought he might be able to get McGee to help, except for just one tiny problem. Gibbs had Tim scared shitless.

So after the celebration… after Chip had been carted away and statements taken … after everyone had gone home, Tony went raiding. He raided Abby’s lab, Ducky’s morgue, a few lockers, until he had everything he would need.

Tony’s next stop was Gibbs’ place. Getting in was easy. Silently he made his way through the house. Everything was quiet…well not completely. His sharp ears detected the distant sound of a TV set. From past experience Tony knew the only TV that Gibbs had was in the basement. An evil smile settled on Tony’s face as he silently headed down the basement stairs, shedding his clothing along the way.

Tony set down the black bag that he had carried with him and looked at the sleeping form, lying so peacefully under the boat ribs. The timing was perfect. Gibbs had finally managed to tire himself out and was dead to the world. If Tony was very careful, he wouldn’t wake-up until it was too late.

Squatting down on the floor, Tony carefully and quietly pulled a couple of handcuffs from the bag. Holding his breath and very, very gently he moved Gibbs arms, attaching the cuffs and hooking them to two of the boats ribs. Satisfied, Tony stepped back to admire his handy-work. 

“What do you think you’re up to, DiNozzo?” Tony almost jumped. Gibbs’ eyes were still closed. 

Tony shook his head, he should have known. He didn’t respond… after all, it was too late now. There was nothing Gibbs could do. Tony paused as he reached for the zipper on Gibbs’ slacks, suddenly realizing that there was something Gibbs could do. With a flash of insight Tony realized that Gibbs with his legs free, a necessary evil, could easily get Tony in a choke-hold. One little twist and it would be all over. That would be one way to end it all. 

The blue eyes were now open and staring at him. Tony decided the risk was worth it. His hands moved to Gibbs’ slacks undoing them, sliding them along with his boxers, shoes and socks off the man’s body, all the while holding Gibbs’ gaze with his.

Slipping on a pair of rubber gloves, an evil smile lit Tony’s face as he reached into the black bag and withdrew a canister of shaving gel. Seeing Gibbs’ eyes widen was all the encouragement Tony needed, as he warmed the gel in his hand before lathering it all over Gibbs’ groin and down into his crack.

“You wouldn’t!” Gibbs growled as he squirmed trying to get free.

Tony’s eyes glittered eerily as he wiped the gel from his gloves and reached into the bag, pulling out an antique straight razor. A souvenir from his father’s civil war reenactment days... and sharp. A flick of his wrist had it opened and there was a slight madness in his eyes as he warned, “I wouldn’t move if you don’t want to loose anything important.” 

Gibbs froze as Tony, his hands remarkably steady, carefully and methodically shaved all the hair off his pubic area, carefully working around the lax cock. When he was finished, Tony just stood there, admiring his handy work before reaching into the bag and coming up with wet wipes to wipe the excess away. 

Gibbs just lay there barely breathing, probably wondering what Tony was going to do next. Tony licked his lips, his eyes lit with hunger. He slipped off the gloves, tossing them aside. His fingers trailed over the freshly shaved areas. So nice, so smooth. So getting aroused!!! Gibbs’ cock was showing unmistakable signs of taking interest in the proceedings.

It was eerily quiet down in the basement, except for the farm report on the TV in the background and Gibbs harsh breathing. Now that was a turn-on. The rasping sounds increased as Tony ran his hands up and down the firm thighs, gently caressing the swollen balls, watching Gibbs’ cock expand under his touch. He reached once more into his little bags of tricks and removed a black pen, one he had taken from Abby’s lab. A special marking pen, one with staying power.

Tony’s eyes glittered with mischief and he started humming a merry tune as he ever so slowly, on the underside of Gibbs’ cock, left a message for anyone who should ever have the good fortune to see it. This is mine and mine alone. A.D.

Tony didn’t dare to look into Gibbs’ eyes, afraid of what he would find there. After all he had just done the unthinkable. Dropping the pen, Tony took one last item out of his case. Tossing it upon Gibbs’ chest, he reached over him and undid the cuffs. They’d never been locked.

His heart beating fast, Tony moved to the work bench and positioned himself, his legs spread displaying himself invitingly against it. He almost laughed when he heard Gibbs’ curse of ‘shit’ imagining him reading the message he’d left. Tony closed his eyes, hearing a familiar ripping sound. He knew what it was, hadn’t he tossed the condom package on Gibbs’ chest knowing that as hard as Gibbs was at the moment he wouldn’t be able to resist. His ears caught the sound of rummaging, then a mental canister being shaken and tossed aside. 

Rough hands grip Tony’s hips and he tensed-up preparing for a painful penetration. It was what he had been working for. He’s deliberately angered Gibbs, wanting the pain, needing it, knowing pleasure will eventually replace the pain. It would mirror the pain he had felt in the holding cell, followed by the pleasure of his release and the capture of Charles…Chip…Chucky.

Gibbs entered him in one swift fell swoop. The searing pain forced Tony, his lips clamped tightly together, to smother a strangled cry. 

“What the hell were you thinking, DiNozzo?” Gibbs hissed into Tony’s ear.

As Gibbs slammed into him, Tony found the energy to gasp, “Hey, I left you your chest hair.” Sparks splattered behind his eyes as Gibbs’ cock managed to find his prostate. The pain disappeared and all that was left was pleasure and contentment.

Tony was in a world of his own as time lost its meaning. Floating away on a wave of pleasure until eventually Gibbs withdrew, and everything came crashing down again. Gibbs moved off him and gently pulled Tony up, turning him around finding Tony’s cock partially erect. “You didn’t cum?”

Tony’s mouth was dry, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. No, he hadn’t cum, wasn’t sure he could cum. It had not helped knowing that if he’d gone to trial, he wouldn’t have stood a chance. He knew he was a prosecutor's dream. Tony had played it cool, acting as if he wasn’t worried… but deep down he had been. Worried enough to affect him at the deepest level.

It didn’t matter any more. The only one who could have sensed it had just taken him as thoroughly as anyone could. Tony was only vaguely aware of Gibbs taking him by the hand, pushing him up the stairs and shoving him under the covers of the bed.

“You’re insane.” Gibbs growled in Tony’s ear as he pulled Tony to him.

“Do ya think?” Tony replied sarcastically. 

Gibbs reached back, slapping Tony upside the head. 

Tony closed his eyes and laughed softly. 

“Go to sleep.” Gibbs commanded gently. He lay still, holding Tony tightly, keeping watch over his own.


	13. Probie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on assignment McGee kills an undercover police officer. Shepard allows the police to run their own investigation. Gibbs is not happy, not happy at all.

Part 13 (Probie)

Jethro Leroy Gibbs lay in bed that night as angry with his team as he’d ever been. With the possible exception of Abby and Ducky, he was angry with David, McGee and DiNozzo. Someone somewhere must have definitely broken a mirror. And worse, bad luck always struck in threes, there was still something else bad about to happen.

Ziva earned his wrath by believing that McGee could possibly be guilty. She’d been working together with them long enough to know better. He also had the uncomfortable feeling that she was trying to undermine him with both Tony and McGee. Gibbs eyes squinted as he remembered her remark about being a spy. It wasn’t really a surprise, he just wished he knew for whom.

He was mad with McGee for a number of reasons. The man was a good agent, had good instincts, but one more instance of hesitating, second-guessing himself, could cost someone their life. He had better not let it happen again. According to Abby he was taking the fact that he’d killed a cop pretty hard. Gibbs was going to have to do something about that. It was garbage McGee didn’t need to carry around with him. If left to fester could change the way the man thought and acted. 

Now, DiNozzo...Gibbs didn’t even know where to start. He decided to go back to the early morning hours when Tony had managed to sneak-up on him in his basement and shave his pubic hair off. It had been obvious to him that Tony was running on little or no sleep and after the humdinger of an orgasm, Gibbs had been pretty much wasted himself.

Waking up to find his nether regions being powdered with Honey Dust had been a shock. Gibbs began to harden as he remembered worrying about Tony’s sanity, until he caught the glint of mischief in his eyes just before Tony dived down and licked all the powder off and proceeded to suck him off. Not to mention the frustration he’d felt when Tony had flashed him a wicked grin after he’d finished him before jumping out of the bed and gathering up his clothing. Gibbs had stood naked in the doorway of his bedroom, watching Tony dress. Tony had stopped, given Gibbs one hell of a kiss before tossing a “Later, Boss.” and leaving. Gibbs was still waiting for later.

Today Gibbs had been left speechless, when after everything was over Tony had stopped at his desk, made sure no one else was around and confessed. “Boss, I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. I spent last night with McGee.” Tony had taken a deep breath. “He was really down, so I thought we’d maybe go out.”

Gibbs hadn’t had a problem with that until Tony had looked him straight in the eye and said. “I know you’re not going to like hearing this...I fucked him.” At least he wasn’t smiling as he said it. Tony had shaken his head. “He enjoyed it, but it didn’t seem to help.” 

Gibbs hadn’t liked hearing it. Tony hadn’t even been able to promise it wouldn’t happen again. If Gibbs had known about it earlier, the probie might have been the recipient of one of his bullets when they’d tried to arrest Archer and Archer had almost gotten the drop on him. The way he felt now he still might.

Gibbs closed his eyes thinking about the biggest offender of his wrath. Himself. After all wasn’t reliving the time spent with Jen just as bad? At least he hadn’t acted upon it, but he’d been damn tempted. Just what the hell did he want?

Suddenly one side of the bed tilted. Gibbs opened his eyes to witness a naked DiNozzo sliding under the sheets. He had been so busy berating himself that he hadn’t heard Tony enter the house.

“What ya thinking about, Boss?” Tony lay on his side, his fist supporting his head, inspecting Gibbs closely.

“Did you get things straightened out with the sperm bank?”

Tony let out a deep sigh. “You know about that, do you?”

“Weren’t you the one who said ‘no secrets’?”

Tony shook his head, then reached over Gibbs, turning off the light. When the lights were off, Tony remained where he was, his mouth finding and claiming Gibbs. Gibbs couldn’t help reaching out, keeping Tony in place, the anger seeping away as they slowly and sensually made love.


	14. Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Gibbs is a good thing.

Part 14 (Model Behavior)

Tony whistled merrily as he sharpened his antique straight razor. Gibbs watched the reflection from his dresser mirror that was situated in such a way that he had a good view into the bathroom. "Tony, you're not planning on..."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked into the bathroom mirror. It in turn held a perfect refection of Gibbs lying in his bed, the sheet drawn up to just above his groin and reflected into the bedroom mirror. "Well now, Boss, you are getting a little bristly down there."

Two weeks earlier, in a fit of insanity, Tony had dared to get the drop on Gibbs and shave off all his pubic hair. What followed had been a fucking the likes of which Tony had never experienced before. The mere thought of which sent tingles of anticipation through his body.

Gibbs sat up in his bed, one leg bent upward causing the sheet to drop even lower and crooked his finger in `come here' fashion. Tony's head appeared around the doorframe, wearing a look of apprehension and very little else.

"You're not coming near me with that razor," Gibbs ordered. "Leave the razor there."

Tony obediently snapped the razor shut, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed muttering, "Don't know why. You deserve it after the way you kept me away from those models. That went beyond cruel." It hadn't been that bad, but there was no reason for Gibbs to know that.

Gibbs snorted. "Damn it, Tony. Isn't it enough that you've practically branded me," Gibbs said as his ice blue eyes glared at the younger man, referring to the words that marked his cock and that no one could read unless he was fully erect.

Tony sat still; his head bowed looking contritely down at his hands. Gibbs sighed before hesitantly reaching out his right hand and lightly caressing Tony's bare back and muttered softly, "I didn't count on this."

Tony stiffened under his touch and turned a puzzled stare to Gibbs, whose head was looking down not at him. What was Gibbs referring to? The night of the shaving? They had both been out of control that night. "Of what? The razor?"

"Of being so possessive." Gibbs paused trying to get his thoughts together. "I thought all it would be...you and I... two buddies having a good time. Didn't know it would bother me so… you and Tim." 

So there it was... the real problem. "Does it?"

Gibbs' blue eyes finally looked into Tony's. "Ooooh, yes," he admitted bitterly with a half-hearted laugh. 

"Look... as for McGee, well, the kid was really bummed out." Tony flashed back on that night. He'd only planned on the two of them going clubbing. Tim had been so intent on beating himself up over something that could not have been helped or changed. Tony had pulled the probie into what was supposed to have been a comforting embrace that had led to their going to bed.

"And you thought fucking him would help?" Gibbs barked angrily, more at himself for the way the thought of Tony with Tim made him feel.

"Hey, it got his mind off his problems for a little while." Tony turned a steely glare Gibbs way.

"And the girls?"

"Well, Boss... you've gotta expect that, unless you're prepared to come out." Tony's voice held a sharp edge to it. 

"Oh and you're prepared to tell the world that we're having a relationship?" 

The question itself as well as the tone of Gibbs' voice was astonishing.

"Are we?"

"Are we what?" Gibbs asked changing tactics as he pulled Tony down and rolled over on top of him.

"In a relationship?" Tony glared up at him.

"Hmmm, I guess we are," Gibbs agreed, leaning down to clamp his teeth on one of Tony's tit just to make him squirm.

"Hey, no fair," Tony gasped, writhing uncontrollably much to Gibbs delight. Then just to bedevil Gibbs he asked, "Tell me. What do you think of the Director's new do?" 

Gibbs looked up from where he'd been enjoying himself. "What new do?" he asked innocently, knowing full well what Tony was talking about.

"Cut the crap, Boss. You can't tell me you didn't notice." Tony was tempted to pop Gibbs across the back of his head in retaliation.

Gibbs shrugged. "Big deal. One haircuts just like another." 

Tony's eyebrows went up, he wouldn't have believed it except for the fact that Gibbs wasn't exactly a fashion guru. 

"I want to know just what you plan to do with all my metals you've got stashed in that secret drawer of yours?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well. Trophies and awards are special. Thought someday you might want them."

Gibbs took hold of Tony's cock and wiggled it. "*This* is the only trophy I want," Gibbs said firmly before engulfing it with his mouth and sucking the life out of Tony. When Tony was drained and sated, Gibbs spooned up against him. "It's not really a secret...you and me. Ducky knows."

"He does?" Tony turned his head as his eyes widened, his drowsiness suddenly gone. 

"Afraid so. Does it bother you?" Gibbs kissed a bare shoulder.

Tony thought it over then turned around facing Gibbs. "No...I guess I thought it would bother you if someone knew," he murmured as he played with the grey hair on Gibbs chest. "I don't think I'd mind if Abby knew."

"We might as well tell McGee," Gibbs said thoughtfully, then his thoughts turned devilish. "Let me rephrase that. *I* want to tell him."

Tony raised his head apprehensively. "I don't like that look in your eye."

"Don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Gibbs radiated innocence.

"Why is it I don't believe you," Tony mused lying his head back down.

"Can't imagine," Gibbs responded. "What about Ziva?"

Tony drummed his fingers on Gibbs chest. How did he feel about Ziva knowing? Ziva was a just little too cocksure of herself. And her sexual references sounded just a little too much like... well, him. He knew that if the roles were reversed he would never let her live it down.

Gibbs broke through Tony's thoughts. "Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Where's that razor?"

Tony pushed himself up with enthusiasm. "Changed your mind?"

"Nope." There was an evil glint in Gibbs' blue eyes. "Just thought that it was time that you experienced the clean shaven look." 

"Oy Vey," Tony said, realizing he'd created a monster.


	15. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the best gift he's ever gotten for Christmas, then Gibbs fires him.

Part 15 (Christmas)

“Can I have a word with you, Special Agent DiNozzo?” The words stopped Tony as he started down the stairway from MTAC. He marked his place in the folder he’d been reviewing and turned his ever-charming smile on the woman who had stopped him.

“Something I can do for you,” he choked, remembering just in time not to say ‘Madame’, “Director?”

His attention was diverted, however, when he, from his vantage point above, caught out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs walking over to McGee’s desk. Even as the director continued talking, Tony gritted his teeth, not worried that Gibbs was about to make good his threat to tell McGee about his and Tony’s relationship, but about how he was going to do it. 

Just the night before Tony had been surprised and delighted to find out that what he and Gibbs had going *was* a relationship. It was more then he could have hoped for. During the early morning hours when he’d finally had a chance to think about it, Tony had come to several conclusions. One, that Abby was going to be angry that she hadn’t been told earlier. Two, that Ziva would have to be told. The woman had a vindictive streak, not to mention a mean set of torture techniques that she would probably use on him if left out of the loop. And three, he wanted to be the one to break the news to McGee. He shuttered to think how Gibbs would go about doing it.

“Boss,” Tony had said coming out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his hands and his mouth full of toothpaste.

“That had better not be my toothbrush, DiNozzo.” Gibbs had growled after pulling a white t-shirt over his head. Tony had almost lost his train of thought, how could anyone look so sexy putting on clothes? 

He waved the reprimand aside with the toothbrush that was definitely Gibbs to say. “I’ve been thinking…”

“I hear you can have fun doing that.” Gibbs had said dryly as he looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair down with his fingers.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs…” Tony said sharply, shocking himself as well as Gibbs. He’d never addressed Gibbs by anything other than Boss or Gibbs. “If…” he forced himself to calm done. “If we’re going to tell everyone about…us…I think I should be the one to tell Tim. Nothing personal, but I don’t trust you not to intimidate him and he doesn’t deserve that.”

Gibbs had turned his sexy blue eyes to him to ask in a tone that was all innocence, “Moi?”

“Yeah, you.” Tony had pointed the toothbrush at him. Gibbs had scared McGee shitless months earlier despite the fact that at the time neither Gibbs nor Tony had done anything.

Tony had thought they’d come to an agreement as he looked over the stair rail and watched McGee stand up. Tony for once wished he could read lips, not that it would have helped as Gibbs stood close to McGee and spoke into his ear. He watched in trepidation as McGee solemnly nodded, his sharp eyes unable from this distance to tell if there was fear in Tim’s eyes. 

“You’re not listening to a thing I’ve said, Agent DiNozzo.” The director’s strident voice brought him back. 

He proceeded, using one of his many hidden talents, to repeat word for word everything that Director Shepard had said, much to her amazement. By the time he managed to get away from her and reach the bottom of the stairs Gibbs was gone.

He turned around in the empty squad-area wondering where everyone had gone. Just then McGee showed up coming around the corner from the elevator and smacked Tony hard in the upper arm saying, “You lucky devil you.” Before going on to his desk and sitting down. 

Tony stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It wasn’t the reaction he’d expected from McGee, but he had to admit that, yeah, he was a lucky devil.

***

Later on in the day Tony got out of the elevator, holding two cups of Gibbs favorite coffee in his hands. He needed to talk to Gibbs and he’d learned early on it was easier to do when Gibbs had a cup of coffee. He looked over the partition that divided the squad room and spotted McGee talking to someone. From the back all Tony could make out was jeans and windbreaker topped by a baseball cap. Peering closer it seemed to Tony that person looked vaguely familiar.

Whoever it was nodded to McGee, put on a pair of sunglasses and walked past Tony, giving him a nod and a broad close-mouthed grin beneath a distinctive mustache. Tony stood there gaping before walking dreamlike toward McGee’s desk.

He was still looking back when McGee snatched one of the cups from his hand. “For me?” McGee asked, deliberately striving for innocence.

“That couldn’t have been who I thought it was?” Tony asked McGee. “That could not have been…”

Gibbs chose that moment to round the corner and snag the other cup from Tony’s hand. “Couldn’t be who?”

“Tom Selleck!” Tony exclaimed. It couldn’t have been his favorite actor in the whole world? Could it?

“Did you see Tom Selleck?” Gibbs asked McGee as he sat down behind his desk.

“Nope, Boss,” McGee said promptly. Maybe a little too promptly.

Gibbs turned toward Ziva. “Did you see him?”

“See who?” Ziva asked, sending a puzzled glance to McGee who, behind Tony’s back, was shaking his head negatively. “Ah, no, Gibbs, I didn’t,” she said uncertainly, not having a single clue as to what was going on.

“That settles it,” Gibbs said turning his attention toward one of his computer screens already dismissing the incident.

Tony stood there empty handed wondering just what was going on.

***

The next few days were frustrating as hell for Tony. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. Everyone that is except for Director Shepard. She on the other hand seemed to be there every time he turned around and it was starting to give him the creeps. 

T’was the season to be jolly and Tony was anything but. He’d finally gotten his last minute Christmas shopping done for the yearly party that was being held. The team had drawn names and he had ended up with Palmer. What do you get for the guy who has nothing? Why couldn’t he have gotten Ducky, at least he knew what to give the ME.

Finally at five o’clock Tony made it to the conference room where everything was set up and placed his gift under the small fake tree with all the others. He looked around the room, which was fast filling up with various agents and other personnel. Abby came bounding over to him, her picktails flapping to give him a hug along with a big kiss and wish him a ‘Merry Christmas’. She dragged him over to where Ducky, Tim and Ziva were conversing, each one with a drink in their hand. Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

“Made any New Years resolutions?” McGee asked Tony. Christmas wasn’t even here and McGee was already thinking New Years? Tony didn’t believe in resolutions.

“Anyone seen Gibbs?” Tony asked the world at large.

“Oh, I’m sure Jethro’s around somewhere,” Ducky said, suddenly finding his drink very interesting.

“I just saw him with Director Shepard,” Palmer said, coming up to the group with a plate full of hors d’oeuvres, earning him a kick in the shin from Abby.

Just then Gibbs walked into the room, the director clinging to his arm. Tony went cold inside. The rest of the evening went slowly by, but Tony wasn’t really aware. 

After making a long, dull and boring speech, the director turned to Gibbs, gesturing for him to take over. 

“This party would not be complete without Santa,” Gibbs said and he stepped out of the way for a man in a red suit to pass. Underneath the red hat, eyes shining mischievously above his well-known mustache, was Tom Selleck.

The rest of the team stood around, grinning broadly, as Selleck walked up to Tony and pulled his trademark Detroit Tigers baseball cap and a Hawaiian shirt, reminiscent of Magnum P.I. and suitably autographed, out of his sack. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Gibbs murmured into the stunned Tony’s ear while Selleck continued to pass out the presents to everyone else from under the tree. Abby got a new spike collar. Ducky a fine bottle of brandy. McGee received a Christmas tie. Ziva a box of honey dust. Palmer opened his present and stared in puzzlement at the odd shaped pen inside. “It’s a tape recorder,” Tony informed him vaguely, his mind still trying to cope with the fact that Tom Selleck was playing Santa.

When all the presents had been handed out, Selleck pulled Tony aside and spent at least a half hour chatting, reminiscing about the funny things that had happened during the filming of Magnum P.I. When it was time for him to leave, Selleck gave a wink and shook hands with Gibbs. “It was good seeing you again, Jethro. Don’t be a stranger.” He waved to everyone and left.

The rest of the team gathered around clapping him on the back and asking if he’d been surprised, but Tony only had eyes for Gibbs. Tony looked at Gibbs, who was sporting an insufferable smirk. 

***

The party was over. Everyone was gone and the lights were dim. Tony stood in front of the window looking out, the happiest he had ever been. The only thing that would have made him happier would have been if Tom Selleck had handed him the keys to a red Ferrari. 

Gibbs moved behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin upon Tony’s shoulder. “Did you like your gift?”

Tony turned in his arms. “Ohhhh, yeah!”

“Let’s go home then.” Gibbs pulled him to under the mistletoe and kissed him leaving him breathless. “Oh…by the way…you’re fired.”

***

“Oh…by the way…you’re fired,” Gibbs said, turning to head to the elevator. 

Tony stood in stunned shock. Reaching out he pulled Gibbs back. “What the hell do you mean I’m fired,” he demanded.

Cupping Tony’s cheeks, Gibbs’ blue eyes looked deeply into Tony’s mesmerizing him. “You know darn well how I feel about agents that work together having relationships.” 

“But…but.” Tony stammered trying to gather his wits.

“It’s either me or the job.” Patting Tony gently on one cheek, Gibbs smiled. “I’ll see you at the house.” With that Gibbs finally made his way toward the elevator not once looking back.

“But…but,” Tony called after Gibbs, still too stunned by the news.

It wasn’t until Tony was in his car heading when the shock started to wear off. He wasn’t sure where he was going. Certainly not Gibbs’ place, and if he just went home Gibbs would only find him. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel, Tony cursed. “Damn! How could he do this to me?” Furthermore what was he, Tony, going to do about it. Tony supposed that he could always stay at a hotel, but he didn’t really want to do that. If he went to Ducky’s he would have to explain why and he didn’t want to do that. He couldn’t bring himself to bother Abby with this and discussing it with Ziva was not an option. That left only one other choice.

***

Bang, bang, bang. Tony pounded loudly on McGee’s door. “Open up, McGee. It’s me.”

The door opened a crack and McGee, wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, peered out. 

Tony pushed past him, still worked up. As he paced the room he ranted, “I can’t believe it. He gives me such a great gift and then you know what he does. He says I’m fired. Something about agents in relationships.”

“You and Gibbs…” McGee started as it dawned on him what Tony was saying.

“Hey what’s all the racket out here?” Tony and McGee both turned to find Abby brushing her long dark hair while standing in the doorway that led to McGee’s bedroom.

Tony looked her up and down flabbergasted. She was dressed head to toe in a white flannel gown, ruffles at the neck and sleeve, looking almost…well…virginal. When Tony finally found his voice he stammered, “Geeze, I’m sorry, probie. I’ll leave now.”

Abby looked to McGee, who tried to think of how to word it and finally settled on. “Gibbs fired him.”

“What!” Abby yelped in disbelief. “No way!”

Tony was at the doorway. “I’ll go now.”

Abby was at his side in an instant. She pulled him to the couch and tucking her feet under her, curled up next to him. “Oh you poor baby!” she cooed wrapping her arms around and pulling a startled Tony’s head to her breast.

McGee moved to try and pry the two apart. “Abby, he can’t breathe.” McGee sat on the edge of his coffee table while Tony gasped trying to get his breath back. “So…what are you going to do?”

Tony shook his head. It hurt too much to think about it.

“Well, I know what I’m going to do,” Abby proclaimed.

Both men watched as she jumped up, searched for and found her purse, pulling out her cellphone.

Tony was up in an instant, stopping her before she could dial. “What are you doing!?”

“I’m gonna give Bossman a piece of my mind.”

“No, no, no,” Tony said, taking the phone from her and tossing it to McGee. “I appreciate the thought, Abs, but things are bad enough without that.” Planting a soft kiss atop her dark head, Tony headed dejectedly for the door once again. “Sorry I bothered you two. Thanks for listening.”

Tony walked slowly down the stairs of McGee’s apartment building. McGee’s question had been a good one. What was he going to do? It wasn’t like he had a lot of choices. His firing was already a done deal. Getting a new job might pose a bit of a problem, depending on the reason Gibbs set down for cutting Tony loose. One thing for sure Tony wasn’t going to sit at home playing housewife to Gibbs whims. Just thinking about the firing and how it was done made Tony see red.

Tony was almost to the front door of the apartment building when a voice called out from behind him. “Tony.”

He turned around to see Gibbs move from the shadows beneath the stairway. “Following me, Boss?”

“Considering the way you were driving, it’s a good thing I did.” The look in Gibbs eyes was hard as steel. “What were you thinking driving like that? You could have spun out of control. Besides I thought we were meeting at my place.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, dumbstruck. “After what you said you expected me to go home with you as if nothing had happened?”

Gibbs turned his head aside. “Come on, Tony. I explained all that.”

Tony’s voice rose in agitation. “You explained nothing. You made me the happiest I’d ever been then you yanked it out from under me.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Gibbs’ voice had risen as well. “Relationships between agents never work out. If you’re no longer working under me we can have one.”

Tony took a stance, his fists curled. “We’ve been in a relationship all of….oh…one week and you already have us breaking up?” Tony shouted. “God you’re pathetic.”

McGee and Abby looked over the railing at the scene being played below. “If they keep that up they’ll wake the whole building.” McGee observed.

“What’s going on?” Abby asked.

“Lovers quarrel.” Tim explained mildly.

“Lovers…?” Abby did a double take as she digested that piece of information, looking down on the two men below then back at McGee. “Blast, that means I owe Ziva twenty bucks.”

“Ziva knows?” Tim looked at her startled.

Abby nodded. “The question is did you know?”

McGee hesitated. He’d had his suspicions, but Tony had more or less insinuated that he and Gibbs were not …, but since when did he believe everything Tony told him anyway. 

A calculated look passed over Abby’s face. “McGee? You still got those handcuffs?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Never mind, just get them.” The smile on Abby’s face was pure evil. McGee had no idea what Abby had in mind but he knew better than to argue with her so he went to do as she bid. 

“Look Tony…three broken marriages should tell you something. It’s not what I want…it’s what inevitably happens.” Gibbs was in Tony’s face.

Before Tony could respond something was clamped to his wrist. He held up his hand to find a set of handcuffs, the other end of which was being snapped to Gibbs’ wrist. Both men turned to find Abby, a satisfied look on her face, standing there. McGee was next to her a shocked look upon his face.

“Abby!?” Gibbs growled. “Where is the key?”

Abby shook her head. “No way, Jose. I’ll hand over the key, once you two have your little disagreement settled.” She linked arms with McGee’s and the two of them walked away leaving Tony and Gibbs gaping after them.

“Hey, Abby, get your ass back here with the key!” Gibbs yelled up the stairway.

Abby ignored him, pulling McGee into his apartment and closing the door with finality.

“Don’t think she’s comin’ back, Boss,” Tony said as he yanked experimentally on the cuffs trying to pull them apart. 

Gibbs glared at him. “Ya think.”

Tony glared back. “This is not my fault.”

“Well is sure as hell ain’t mine, DiNozzo.”

Tony ignored that comment and pursed his lips as he held up the cuffs and studied the situation. While still angry, he couldn’t help but see the amusing aspect of being cuffed together. “We could always go back to the office. I’m sure there’s an extra key there somewhere.”

“And just how do we explain…this?” Gibbs asked raising both hands linked together. “I think I have an extra key at my place.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Was this Gibbs sneaky way of getting him back to his place? The two had gone out the door and argued about whose car to take. Since Tony’s left hand was cuffed to Gibbs’ right the answer seemed obvious. Then they had to deliberate on how to get in. They finally settled on entering through the passenger side and Gibbs sliding over to the driver’s side. Thank goodness Gibbs’ car didn’t have a stick-shift.

The ride to Gibbs’ place was made in silence. A heavy silence that was so thick you could cut it with a knife. When they got to Gibbs’ house, Gibbs opened the door on his side automatically pulling Tony across. He stood impatiently waiting while Tony used his freehand to maneuver himself out from behind the wheel.

Even though Tony had been cuffed to another person before, being cuffed to Gibbs was another matter entirely. On the other occasion, Tony had been the one doing the pulling. Tony put up in silence with being pulled through the house and down the stairs to the basement. Gibbs was cursing while searching frantically though the drawers of his work area looking for a spare key.

Meanwhile Tony moved to the boat, his hands sliding over the smooth ribs, remembering the few times he’d been down here in the basement. The last being when he’d caught Gibbs sleeping underneath the boat and managed to get the drop on him and shave him. The sex that had followed that little episode had been some of the hottest he’d ever had. Gibbs slamming a draw with unnecessary force brought Tony back from his thoughts. “Being chained to me that painful,” Tony asked.

Gibbs looked up to find Tony peering at him through the ribs on the other side of his boat. He held up his hand finding the cuff that had held Tony chained to him open.

“Trick cuffs, Boss,” Tony said mildly walking around the boat and coming to stand in front of him. He caught the cuff on Gibbs’ arm, pressed the secret button and tossed the cuff aside.

“If you knew that, DiNozzo,” Gibbs asked with irritation. “Why didn’t you do it earlier?”

“Number one, I wasn’t sure until I examined it closely.” Tony stood defiantly close to Gibbs. “And two, Abby was right. We need to talk.”

Gibbs looked away. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Anger flared up in Tony. “Look, Gibbs. I don’t know when or why you were screwed over by another co-worker. I don’t want to know.” Even as he said that, Tony’s mind went back to meeting Stan Burley. “But don’t you think firing me a bit extreme?”

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face. Looking into space, he finally admitted, “I may have been a bit precipitous on that.”

“Ya think,” Tony replied with just a touch of sarcasm. Tony took hold of Gibbs face with his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “I love my job. Love working with you. I don’t want to loose that.”

Gibbs surged forward to ask huskily. “And us?”

“That’s up to you.” Tony began backing away not quite sure he how to take the look he saw gleaming in Gibbs’ eyes. Gibbs was plastered to him and Tony could feel Gibbs’ hardness pressed against him, turning him on.

“DiNozzo, do you know what I like?” Gibbs asked as he backed Tony across the basement and to the stairs.

“Ummm, no,” Tony said, suddenly breathing heavily, as he slowly took the stairs one step at a time. “Wanna tell me?”

“I like the way your mouth wraps around my cock. Sucking the life right out of me. The way you purr as I touch you, stoking your body. ” They had made it to the top of the stairway and Gibbs pushed on aiming for his bedroom. “How you growl as I enter you. The sounds you make when you cum.” They were at the bedroom door. “How you let me do anything…anything I want. And I especially like it when you call me Master.” Gibbs’ hands were ripping Tony’s clothing from his body, pushing him down on the bed.

Tony’s body was on fire as he watched Gibbs strip. Each portion of the well-fit body causing lust to flash through him as it was revealed. 

“Ohhh, Master,” Tony growled into Gibbs mouth as Gibbs climbed on top of him. His mouth was soon abandoned and Gibbs was attacking him, nipping sharply at his nipple while pinching the other painfully. And that, Tony realized, was what he wanted. To feel the passion rising in Gibbs. To be possessed as he had been that night in the basement, the results of which had been with him for days. 

“God, I need you,” Gibbs was murmuring over and over. “Want you so bad.”

With a sudden flash of insight, Tony realized what it was that Gibbs was afraid of and almost laughed aloud. When Gibbs pulled away, his hand reaching for the lube stored in the bedside table, Tony stopped him. 

“No.” Tony growled. Blood cursing through his body, making him as hard as could be. Gripping his upper thighs, Tony pulled his legs up exposing his most private area, just for Gibbs. Gibbs eyes bored into him, searching and evidently finding the desire and lust that Tony’s hazel eyes were broadcasting.

Letting his hand fall away from the tube, Gibbs stroked himself, making him harder before positioning his cock outside Tony’s opening. “Are you sure?” Gibbs asked and as Tony nodded, rammed into him, causing Tony’s body to arch further off the bed. 

“Yessss,” Tony hissed, feeling the pain of entry and wanting it. With every stroke of Gibbs’ cock coursing through him, Tony moaned. He pushed into it, wanting all the pain, letting all the passion fill him, even as he gave himself over to the feeling of the unlubed, condomless, bare flesh inside him. Tony wasn’t worried; if Gibbs had been with someone he wouldn’t have risked it. He could feel Gibbs biting, marking him. He felt Gibbs stiffen and his cock thickened, spewing copious amounts of sperm into his burning tunnel rubbed raw by all the action it had received. Sighing, he winced slightly as Gibbs, thoroughly drained, slipped out of him and flopped back on the bed next to him.

Tony looked at Gibbs, whose chest was heaving from the exertion. Gibbs might be worn out, but Tony was just beginning. Stretching Tony reached for the lube and condoms he’d stopped Gibbs from using. Setting it aside on the pillow between them, Tony pushed on Gibbs trying to turn him onto his side. 

“What ‘cha think your doing, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked sleepily, his body moving the way Tony wanted.

“Looking for your good side,” Tony teased.

Gibbs chuckled. “I’m told I don’t have one.”

Tony slipped one arm underneath Gibbs even as he ran his other hand down the bare back caressing the rounded butt. “Oh I don’t know about that.” His hand slid beneath the smooth buttocks down the upper thigh pushing it up and forward, exposing Gibbs’ now laxed cock and balls as they rested upon his other thigh. With one hand Tony managed to open the lube and coat his fingers before slipping them down into Gibbs’ crack and teasingly massage the area surrounding his hole.

Gibbs moaned and pulled his top leg up closer to his chest giving Tony more area to play with. Tony worked one finger into the opening, carefully working it in and out, swirling his finger to get a feel of the smooth walls inside Gibbs. He withdrew the finger much to Gibbs vocal disappointment and switched to his thumb, pushing it in and out. Gibbs was wiggling his ass in encouragement and Tony had all he could do to hold him still. Kissing Gibbs on his shoulder, Tony removed his thumb and managed to use the lube to coat several more fingers before returning them to the now pulsating hole. With painstaking slowness he worked his fingers into Gibbs, gently preparing him. 

Gibbs growled and pushed back against Tony, but Tony wasn’t having any of it. His plans for Gibbs were totally different from what he’d wanted from his Boss. This was to be a gentle invasion. He planned on driving Gibbs out of his mind. While his fingers inside Gibbs did their work, Tony’s other hand underneath Gibbs’ body as it lay on its side, roamed up and down Gibbs lightly haired chest, twinking a nipple or playing with the hair that surrounding the cock that was once again showing signs of life. His tongue lapped the back of Gibbs neck, tasting the salty sweat that lingered from Gibbs exertion earlier. Gibbs hair was damp and held a musk scent that had Tony’s cock throbbing with hunger.

Finally Tony could wait no longer. Tearing a condom open with his teeth he managed to roll it down on his cock one handed. Pushing his cock down and lining it up with the waiting hole, he with excruciating slowness entered, pulling back to slowly reenter, stopping every inch or so to savor the feeling as Gibbs’ inner muscles tightened around him. 

“Fuck, DiNozzo. You can do better then that.” Gibbs complained, looking over his shoulder.

“I could,” Tony agreed continuing his slow assault.

“Then get on with it or I’ll find someone who will.”

“Oh, who?” Tony wasn’t worried. Gibbs wasn’t ready to come out, and as for having sex with another man, Tony felt he wouldn’t, certainly not with anyone he didn’t trust. That only left…

“McGee for one,” Gibbs threatened.

Tony nipped at Gibbs ear and laughed. “McGee? Considering the way you intimidate him, he’d be lucky to get it up much less put it to you.”

Gibbs grunted, realizing the futility of his argument. He’d really put it to Tony, and wondered why the younger man let him. The least Tony could do was return the favor.

“Am I still fired?” Tony asked casually, shifting the angle of his thrust just enough to hit the right spot and let Gibbs know he could.

Gibbs gasped as sparks ran through him. “I guess not.”

***

The Monday after Christmas, Tony arrived at the office to find McGee already there. McGee quirked an inquiring eyebrow. “Well?”

“Hate to tell you this, Probie,” Tony said as he gingerly sat down. “But it looks like you’re stuck with me.”

McGee grinned broadly, oddly pleased that Tony wouldn’t be leaving. “It’s a good thing. I’ve never seen Abby so pissed.”

Tony turned in his chair to where Abby was opening her bag and passing a bill to Ziva. 

“I was not,” Abby stated.

“Were too,” McGee shot back.

“Look, guys,” Tony said lowering his voice. “Can we keep this just between us?”

“Of course,” Ziva agreed folding the bill and stuffing it inside her shirt. “I can be the soul of discretion.”

Tony looked at her doubtfully. 

“Just what was it that gave Tony and Gibbs away?” McGee asked Ziva. 

Ziva got up from her chair and walked over to Tony’s desk, leaning on it, tilting her head to one side. “Do you really want to know how I knew about you and Gibbs?”

Tony licked his lips before nodding, almost not wanting to know.

Ziva leaned closer. “It was the way Gibbs would look at you when he thought you weren’t looking.”

Tony’s eyes lit up with surprise. He brightened even more when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Gibbs coming around the corner from the stairway. 

Ziva turned sharply and headed back to her desk, muttering under her breath, “And the way your face lights up when Gibbs walks into the room is a dead give-a-way.” 

Gibbs was clapping his hands getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, folks, holidays over. We’ve got work to do. Director Shepard wants all our cases up-to-date and on her desk before the year ends.”

“Sure thing, Boss,” Tony said turning backwards to reach for a file behind him.

“Don’t make me sorry…” Gibbs muttered out the side of his mouth as he passed Tony’s desk.

Tony, in the act of turning back, looked up his expression deadly serious. “You won’t be.”

“Where are you going?” Ziva called after Gibbs.

“Coffee.” Floated back over the partition.

***

Saturday morning, New Years Eve, found the team still hard at work getting the last of the paper work done. 

“So, Ziva. How do you plan to spend New Years Eve,” McGee called across the area to their female colleague. 

“I don’t see the changing of one year to another a reason to do things differently,” Ziva responded.

McGee turned toward Gibbs. “How about you, Boss? Any plans.”

“Same thing I do every year,” Gibbs said shortly closing another folder and putting it in pile to the side.

“Go to bed early and watch football,” Tony supplied, sliding his chair toward McGee’s desk to plop a couple of folders on it. “How about you, Probie? You and Abby got any plans?”

“Abby does,” McGee said, opening and signing off on Tony’s folders. “Unfortunately they don’t include me,” he said philosophically. “What about you, Tony?” he asked as he walked over to Gibbs’ desk to deposit the completed folders.

Gibbs glanced through the folders, piling them on top and straightening the stack. “He’s doing the same as me,” he answered before Tony could. “Okay, folks. It’s three o’clock and we… are… done.” He gathered the folders and headed up the stairway to the directors office. When he got back Ziva was gone, McGee was slinging his backpack over his shoulder ready to go. Tony was straightening his desk and turning off his light. Gibbs removed his gun from its drawer, grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator, Tony right behind him. Gibbs pushed the button that would take them down, and the two stood side-by-side, neither saying a word. Right before the elevator door opened to let them out Gibbs asked, “Ever watch a football game nude?”


	16. Boxed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ziva disappear while investigating a shipyard for smuggled weapons and it's up to NCIS to find them. Afterwards an attack of insecurity hits Tony after he finds out that Ziva gave a dinner party and invited everyone but him.

Part 16 (Box In)

That was the last straw. Tony sat shell-shocked. To find out that Gibbs had also been invited to Ziva’s for dinner. In fact it appeared that everyone but him had been invited, even Palmer. Then he slowly pulled the sling he’d put on for sympathy over his head letting it drop to the floor. He somehow got up and headed toward the elevator, not responding as he heard voices call after him. Not even Gibbs’ call of “Where do you think you’re going, DiNozzo.” stopped him.

He got into the elevator, pushed a button not sure which one it was and kept his head down. ‘I will not cry, I will not cry’ was his mantra as the elevator moved slowly down passing the floor to the exit, the floor to the labs, all the way to the sub-basement. The door opened to a narrow and dimly lighted corridor and he walked until there was no place left to walk. 

Placing his back to the wall, he slid down, hiding his face in his knees and let the tears fall. He’d never hurt so bad in his life. And this New Year had started out so promising.

He’d woken up New Years morning to find himself naked, tired, sated, and alone in his bed. Scratching his belly he headed to the bathroom to cleanup. After a quick shower, a towel wrapped around him, he followed his nose to the kitchen and the fresh pot of coffee that awaited him. He turned back and smiled as he spotted Gibbs sitting on his sofa, feet up on the coffee table, a cup of steaming coffee resting on his bare abs and nothing else.

“Ready to watch some football?” Gibbs asked raising his cup to his lips, something else also rising between his legs.

“It’s a bit early for football, isn’t it?” Tony smirked as he walked and stood between Gibbs and the plasma screen TV.

In answer, Gibbs dropped his feet from the coffee table, picked up the remote lying beside him and held it out to the side, flicking through the channels. Tony looked over his shoulder at the screen. Sure enough there was a game playing. It must be later then he thought. As he turned to face the screen he felt his towel whisked from his body, his hips grabbed and he was being pulled backwards to straddle Gibbs thighs. He gasped as Gibbs entered him, pulling him down until he was seated on Gibbs’ lap. Tony squirmed and rose just enough to pulled his legs up so that he was squatting with his feet flat on the sofa. Gibbs’ hands on his hips guided him as he rose and lowered himself on the hard cock inside him.

“Deep knee bends never felt so good, Boss.” Tony groaned as he rode up and down, taking all Gibbs had to offer. The sound of Gibbs’ laughter had him feeling all warm inside. They took it slow and easy, having all the time in the world. Tony felt his orgasm building up when the ringing of a cell phone in the bedroom broke through his concentration. Gibbs stopped his movement. Tony glanced at the side table where his cell phone lay. It wasn’t his phone that was ringing. 

Tony growled in frustration as Gibbs pushed him off. “Let it ring.” He was sooo close to cumming.

“Might be something important,” Gibbs said apologetically as he got up and went into the bedroom, he leaking cock leading the way. Tony followed as the ringing stopped and Gibbs frowned as he looked at the caller id. ‘Mallard’ was displayed. Why would Ducky be calling?

Gibbs pushed the recall button. 

“Jethro, where are you?” Ducky’s indignant tone greeted his ears.

“At Tony’s. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? Wrong? The devil’s spawn blasting fireworks all night long, mother’s dogs yapping and you ask me if something’s wrong?”

Gibbs’ stared at his cell for a moment, before putting it back to his ear. “Where are you?”

“I’m here. At your place. And you aren’t.” Ducky complained. “Your door’s locked.”

Tony could see the internal debate going through Gibbs’ head. “Be there in twenty.”

“Hey, what about us?” Tony asked.

“Bend over.”

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up in Gibbs driveway. Ducky was standing, shifting from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently. “What took you so long?”

Gibbs sent a glance Tony’s way as he unlocked the door. “Just a little unfinished business.”

He’d no sooner pushed the door open when the lights came on and a chorus of “Surprise” filled the air. Everyone was there – Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Gerald.

Gibbs turned to Tony. “Did you know about this, DiNozzo?”

One look at Tony’s shocked face was enough to convince him it was a surprise to him as well.

“We thought it be nice to band together. Start a new tradition,” Ducky explained.

Gibbs turned to Ducky. “You lied to me!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

“No I didn’t. The neighbors and mother’s dogs did indeed keep me up all night.”

There was plenty of food and drink. Someone had brought a TV set and Tim and Tony spent time explaining the finer points of football to Ziva. Ducky fell asleep on the sofa. 

***

McGee stood apart from the others, staring at the closed elevator doors. He was perhaps the only one who had seen the look on Tony’s face. The others stood in a tight circle all talking in low tones.

Ziva was saying, “I didn’t think…I thought Tony wouldn’t want to come…that he had a date.”

“Everyone spread out,” Gibbs ordered. “find him.”

Tim debated whether to start from the top down or the bottom up. Thinking analytically, he decided to start at the bottom. Getting into the elevator he pressed the button that went down all the way to the sub-basement. The door opened and McGee got out his flashlight since the lights were few and far between. Holding the flashlight at shoulder level he walked down the hall way letting the light lead him on. At the far end he saw a body huddled against the wall. 

Pulling out his cell phone, McGee hit speed dial. “I found him. Sub-basement level.” Then quickened his steps, dropping to his knees when he reached Tony. “You okay?”

Tony’s head was buried against his knees. When Tony didn’t move or speak, McGee sank down next to him and pulled Tony into his arms holding him tightly. “Everyone was there but me,” Tony moaned into McGee’s shoulder. Tony sounded so disappointed and McGee could tell he was very hurt. Tony had been through so much in the last year, what with the plague and Kate’s death, it appeared that it only took this one little thing to break him.

McGee kissed the top of Tony’s head as he patted him on the back. “I’m sure if you’d been around, Ziva would have invited you. Gibbs only got invited because he heard her inviting Abby and I.”

In the distance the elevator door could be heard opening and a great many footsteps rushing down the passageway toward them. Everyone gathered around wanting to know what the problem was.

“Make ‘em go away,” Tony begged his head still buried in Tim’s shoulder. McGee made circular motions on Tony’s back, then he jerked his head toward the elevator indicating that everyone should leave.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other, then headed back toward the elevator. Gibbs stood there. “Tony?” he asked uncertainly.

“Go…away.” Tony’s voiced forcefully, burying his head further into McGee’s shoulder. McGee glared angrily at Gibbs. After all it was his comment that had triggered this. Gibbs seemed to realize this because he didn’t say anything more as he turned and walked away, stopping and looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

The two sat silently in the dark. McGee wished there was something he could do to make Tony feel better. Then he realized that while he couldn’t make Tony feel better about this he could make him feel good. Tim got to his feet and held his hand out to Tony. “Come on.”

***  
Tossing his keys on the table, McGee headed directly for his bedroom and began stripping off his clothing. Tony followed reluctantly behind. “Look, Tim. This might not be a good idea. I’m not looking for a pity fuck.”

“Believe me it won’t be,” McGee said dropping his pants.

Tony arched an eyebrow. The thick cock pointing upward was indication that it was anything but and his own cock began showing interest. Still he couldn’t felt a tad guilty. “Gibbs isn’t going to like this.” Tony warned, licking his lips, his eyes fastened on the prize.

“Fuck Gibbs and fuck the white horse he road in on.” McGee growled, shocking Tony. “Now get your butt naked and on the bed.”

Tony laughed for the first time since finding out that everyone but he had been invited to Ziva’s and hurriedly complied.

***

McGee, a towel around his neck and nothing else, looked at the bed from the doorway of his bedroom, having just finished showering. Tony, his hands behind his head, lay looking at the ceiling. The sex had been fabulous and Tony had seemed to enjoy it at the time, but now he was looking as dejected as he had when they’d left NCIS. He walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers lying on his side facing Tony.

“I’m gonna quit,” Tony said quietly staring at the ceiling. “I made a fool out of myself.”

“Don’t be an ass, Tony. Making a fool out of yourself is one of the things you do best.” 

Before Tony could respond to that, a cell phone went off. It was Tony’s. McGee picked it up, looked at the caller id ‘Gibbs’ and showed it to Tony.

“Shit. I’ve really screwed it up this time,” Tony muttered and turned on his side away from Tim, curling up into a fetal position.

McGee’s eyes glinted with amusement, then horror. Speaking of screwing!!! Gibbs was going to kill him. Might as well bite the bullet, he thought as he pressed the talk button.

“Tony!!” came through loud and clear causing McGee to wince and move the phone away from his ear.

“Umm, no, Boss. It’s Tim.”

“Where’s Tony?” Gibbs demanded.

McGee looked over to Tony, who had pulled a pillow over his head. “Er, he’s unavailable at the moment.” Then winced as he realized how that must sound.

There was a long silence, then. “Tell him…tell him… I’ll be home waiting.” There was a sadness in the request and McGee stared at the phone in disbelief.

“Gibbs angry?” Tony had pulled the pillow off and was looking at him over his shoulder.

“No…no.” McGee shook his head. “He didn’t sound mad.”

Tony sighed heavily and got out of the bed and started to dress. “Might as well face the music.”

“What are you going to tell him?”

Tony sat on the bed to put on his shows. “I’m not going to lie.” He tapped McGee lightly on his chest with his fist. “Thanks for everything.” Standing up, he straightened his shoulders as if going to meet the firing squad and left.

***

Thirty minutes later, Tony was standing outside Gibbs door, his hand upraised to knock. Before he could the door open and he was pulled in, and wrapped in a bone crushing hug. No words of reprimand or anything just a heartfelt embrace and after a few minutes Tony returned the hug and relaxed into it.

With a regretful sigh Tony lifted his head. “Boss…” Now would be the time to fess up. “It wasn’t McGee’s fault.”

Gibbs brought his fingers to Tony’s lips, stemming the flow of words. “Don’t. Not now. Look I realize you might have some issues, Lord knows I have issues of my own. Just don’t shut me out.” Gibbs pressed his forehead against Tony’s. “Now shower,” he growled. Gibbs might not be long on words, but he always got his meaning across. 

Much later, Tony loved the way Gibbs moaned and squirmed beneath him. He stopped thrusting into the older man’s body, eliciting a curse and a demand that he continue. First he had to ask, “You’re not going to hurt McGee are you?”

Gibbs squeezed his anal muscles, producing a gasp from Tony. “Nah,” he said finally, then he clinched his ass muscles again. “But if it happens again, you can tell him from me that I’ll have his balls for cufflinks.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 16- Boxed In. Ziva apologizes for not inviting Tony.

The persistent ring of the phone pulled Tony from an enjoyable dream. Lying on his stomach, he reached out, snagging the receiver and pulling it under the covers with him. “Yeah.”

“Tony?”

Tony awoke in an instant, turned around and sat up. “McGee?”

“Is Gibbs around?”

The cobwebs fled as Tony realized the bed not to mention the phone were not his own. Gibbs was nowhere in sight. Tony didn’t see Gibbs nor hear him. He reached over and checked the other side of the bed, finding the sheets cool to the touch, he had the feeling that Gibbs hadn’t been there for quite a while.

“Nope.”

“Good.” Tony could hear the sigh of relief over the wire. 

“What would you have done if he’d answered,” Tony asked.

“Hang up,” came the prompt reply. “I just called to see how everything...umm...went.”

Tony sat up further, drawing up his knees and resting his arm on them. “Not too bad considering. He did say something about having your balls for cufflinks if we did it again.”

“Damn.” McGee sounded disappointed. “You don’t suppose he’d be interested in a three-way?”

Tony laughed. “Bite your tongue.”

“It was just a thought. Last night was spectacular.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied softly, remembering the reason that had brought their time spent together on. It was six o’clock in the morning and he couldn’t get over having sex with two different men in one night. Tim had taken charge and kept Tony’s mind off his feeling sorry for himself. Gibbs had done the opposite letting Tony be the aggressor. Tony guessed that that was as close to saying sorry as Gibbs would get. 

“So you comin’ into work?”

Tony snuggled back under the blanket. He hadn’t really given it much thought. “Umm, I might take a sick day. Let things die down a bit. Just wish I knew why I was excluded.”

“Ur...I mean this in the nicest way, but don’t you think what with all the innuendoes and putdowns you two throw around...?”

Tony laughed. “Gee, when you put it that way I wouldn’t have invited me either.”

“Come on in. Abby will be upset otherwise.”

“Yeah sure.” Tony didn’t believe it. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Good,” McGee said, and Tony thought he sounded as if he meant it.

***

Tony was almost to the door when Gibbs walked in, a bag of donuts in one hand and a newspaper tucked under the same arm. “Where you going?” Gibbs grabbed him as he went by, bringing him to an abrupt stop.

“Home to change, if you must know,” Tony said. “I have a Boss who’s a stickler for being on time.”

“Oh yeah.” Gibbs lips twitched. “I’ll have to have a talk with him about that.”

Something about the expression on Tony’s face as he started past Gibbs caught his attention. “Tony?”

Tony stopped. “It’s nothing.”

Gibbs didn’t believe him. “Don’t shut me out, Tony.”

Tony turned around, sighing heavily. “It’s just...I asked Ziva if she wanted to go watch sumo wrestling with me that night and she said nothing about cooking for everyone.” Then he laughed, but there was no mirth in it. “It didn’t really bother me until you chimed in. Then I go and make a fool out of myself. Let everyone see how much it hurt. Not very cool.”

Gibbs ran a hand down Tony’s arm. “Tony, sometimes it takes a real man to let everyone see into their soul.”

Tony’s smile was bittersweet. “It wasn’t my intention. I fell apart.”

“And McGee caught you,” Gibbs reminded him. “Only wish you had let it be me.”

***

“Tony can I talk with you?” 

Tony was on his way into headquarters when Ziva stopped him. Reluctantly he turned to her.

“Tony, I just want to say I’m sorry I didn’t invite you to dinner.”

Tony tilted his head in disbelief. He didn’t think she was sorry at all.

“Gibbs put you up to this?” Ziva wasn’t making eye contact. “Look it was your party, you have every right to invite who you wanted to it. I admit I acted a little...childishly, but I’m a big boy, I’ll get over it.”

“Sure you will,” Ziva said, her voice reeking of condescension. 

Tony shook his head and walked away. 

“It didn’t seem to bother you when I told you I had Timothy and Jimmy over while we were in that... box thingy.” Ziva called out, taunting him.

Tony’s jaw tightened. He clinched his fist a couple of times before turning around slowly and moving toward her. Ziva started backing away as if afraid he would strike her. 

“That was before I found out Abby and Gibbs were there too.” In spite of his wanting to put it in the past, the hurt and anger were back.

“My invitation to cook an Italian meal is still open.” Ziva said coaxingly as her backward walk was stopped by a post.

He stood there and stared at her. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.” Suddenly it wasn’t a big deal anymore. He turned and walked into the building muttering under his breath, “Just what I need – a pushy broad.”

He just made it to the elevator, reaching out to hit the up button when Abby called out. “Wait up Tony.”

The elevator rose and they stood there awkwardly. Finally Abby broke the silence to plead, “Don’t be mad at me, Tony.”

“I’m not mad.” Tony stared straight ahead not looking at Abby.

“Yeah, right.”

Abby sounded so dejected that Tony finally dared to look at her. “Honest, Abs. I'm not mad. I’m more embarrassed.”

“Why?”

Tony gave her a look that said ‘do you have to ask?’

As the floors crept past Abby looked thoughtful. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gibbs that mad. I thought he was going to rip Ziva another hole.” 

That was a revelation and confirmed his suspicions about Ziva’s apology. “He needn’t have bothered.” Tony slumped against the back of the elevator. “I made a complete idiot out of myself,” he said bitterly.

“Actually, I thought it was kind of hot!” Abby observed as the elevator door opened, pleased to see a ghost of a smile pass across Tony’s face. She followed Tony, her pigtails bouncing. “So what happened with you and McGee.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Tony responded winking at McGee who was already at his desk.

“Whoa! Does Gibbs know?” Abby asked wide eyed.

“Know what?” Gibbs asked popping up in his usual manner behind the two on his way to his desk.

Abby grimaced, sorry she’d asked. “Nothing, Bossman.” She set out toward the elevator that would take her back to her lab and as she passed McGee’s desk she caught him mouthing silently, “He knows.”

“Mornin’, Boss,” Tony said brightly as he sat down and Ziva rounded the corner. When Gibbs ignored him, he didn’t take things personally. It just meant that things were getting back to normal.

Gibbs sent a withering glare at McGee and growled to the room in general. “Haven’t you all got something to do?”

Gibbs tried to hide his smile as several “Yes, sir,” chorused around him.


	18. Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super model is murdered while filming a reality TV show and now Gibbs and the team must separate fact from fiction. McGee, sensing trouble in paradise, tries to get something going with Tony.

Part 18 (Deception)

Tim was still standing staring up at MTAC long after Abby and Ziva had left. Abby was most probably correct. There was no way Gibbs was going to let a child molester get away. Gibbs was probably still around working hard to catch the pervert that had gotten away. It made sense.

Tim pursed his lips and looked down upon Tony who had not made any move to leave. “Nice outfit.”

“If you must know, I was out playing football.” 

Tim mulled that over. It was Sunday, Tony had been playing football. Gibbs had been dressed in a suit. Could there possibly trouble in paradise? Oh well Tim had his own problems, starting off with not getting his message to come in. Basically that was Tony’s fault. His frustration of wanting to get together with Tony again and knowing if he did he’d loose his balls had him looking for other less sexual outlets. Besides it was Sunday. Who expected to be called in on a Sunday?

When Tim had finally gotten in Tony had ribbed him mercilessly about his clothing calling him Mr. Peabody and Banacek. Tim had his own ideas as to why Tony had done that. “You waiting for Gibbs?”

“Nope.” 

Okay, definite signs of trouble in paradise. It was too late to help Abby with Habitats for Humanity. Thank goodness she’d forgiven him for forgetting.

“Wanna go someplace for a beer?”

“Not a good idea.” Tony’s answer was short and abrupt.

“Come on, Tony. We’ll even go to your place.” At least Tony was looking at him, albeit astonished and just a bit reluctant. “You can always throw me out.”

Tim could see Tony’s mind working while he weighed that and perked up. Tony appeared to be as sexually frustrated as he was.

“Okay,” Tony said grudgingly as he got up and headed for the elevator. “But only for a beer, right?” 

“Sure thing, Tony,” McGee said making a grab for Tony’s ass just as the elevator’s door opened.

***

Tony entered his apartment and tossed his keys into a bowl set next to the door for that use. “Beer’s in the fridge,” he called over his shoulder. “I’m kinda grubby. Think I’ll take a shower.”

Tim went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out two ice cold beers. Opening one, he took a swig and as he had the chance he decided to check out Tony’s apartment. Turning the stereo on for background music, Tim began opening draws and cabinets, disappointed not to find anything racier then the magazine Tim had gotten autographed for him by those models that had been doing that reality show at a military base and a few Hustlers and Playboys. Anyone one would have thought by the looks of it, that Tony was completely straight.

“Finding anything of interest.”

The sudden question caught him by surprise and Tim straightened up and turned not letting on that he’d been startled. Tony was standing there, barefooted wearing a clean pair of jeans and a towel draped around his neck. 

“Just following your example,” Tim stated calmly, referring of course to the times Tony had been to his place and hadn’t been able to resist snooping. He picked up the other cold beer and passed it to Tony. He walked around Tony, enjoying the parts that were uncovered. “So what’s with Gibbs’ suit?”

Tony flopped down on his sofa and set his feet up on the coffee table. “Couldn’t tell you. Guess you don’t have the market on dressing natty.”

Tim slipped off his shoes and started to drop into a nearby chair. He leaned forward, his eyes on a suspicious bulge in Tony’s lap. “No fair! You’re going commando,” he accused as he settled into the chair and brought his feet up onto the table next to Tony’s, crossing them at the ankle. 

Tony smiled slyly and changed the subject. “What’s up with you and Abby?”

Sighing, Tim regretted forgetting about assisting Abby. It would have been for a good cause, but lately Tim hadn’t been able to keep his mind focused on certain things. “I forgot about promising to help her at the Habitats for Humanities. I had other things on my mind.” He took a sip of his drink.

“So how did it go with Ziva? Making any headway?”

“Nope,” Tony snorted. “She doesn’t seem to like me much. She does seem to have developed quite a thing for you.”

Tim thought about that and shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah right,” Tony said with just a touch of bitterness. “Tell that one to Abby.” He drained his bottle and got up. “Want another one?”

Tim nodded. He watched Tony pad toward the kitchen and reached down to adjust the rapidly growing swelling of his cock. He debated if it was worth castration Gibbs way to once again enjoy Tony’s hot body in bed. Tony returned stopping next to him handing Tim one of the bottles. Tim held his breath as his eyes remained on the bulging crotch only inches away. Tim sagged deeper into the chair when Tony moved back to the sofa bringing his legs atop the coffee table, leaving him frustrated.

Clearing his throat and trying to get his thoughts straight, Tim tried to remember what they’d been discussing just minutes before. “You know it’s quite possible that she’s attracted to you and finds me…safe.”

Tony laughed aloud in disbelief. “That’s a good one, McGee.”

“You don’t think I’m right?” Tim asked as he moved one stocking foot to slide it up Tony’s denim thigh. 

“McGee!” Tony said warningly.

“If she only knew,” Tim murmured, his toe inches away from the prize. His eyes alight with lust.

The sound of a key turning in the lock brought Tim back to the here and now. He pulled back his foot just as the door opened and Gibbs walked in. Gibbs was no sooner in the room when Tim jumped up muttered, “Gotta go. Bye, Boss.” And was out the door in a flash.

Gibbs, pulling his tie off, looked after him. “Was it something I said?” Tony smiled and shook his head. Gibbs took off his jacket and draped it across the chair McGee had vacated. “You coming to bed?”

Tony stayed where he was on the sofa and took a long sip of his beer. “You gonna explain the suit?”

Gibbs sat on the back of the sofa and mulled it over. Tony had a good voice. He sang well. You could say his voice was downright sexy. Gibbs just couldn’t see himself standing next to Tony, as Tony joined in with his usual enthusiasm to one of the new fangled hymns, without getting a hard-on.

“Nope,” Gibbs said as he headed toward the bedroom, Tony only steps behind.


	19. Light Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wives of two Marines are killed. Fearing that the next victim is a woman and her new born baby, the NCIS team springs into action. Tony decides to bring Tim into the equation and a trip to the White House doesn't pan out.

Part 19 (Light Sleeper)

Things were winding down after a three day case involving a North Korean spy ring. Ziva had already finished her report and left for the day. McGee was checking with Abby making sure that all the loose ends were tied up. Tony was pecking away at his report.

“You about finished, DiNozzo?”

“Just about.” He pecked a couple more times than hit the save button. He looked up, an exasperated look on his face. “Do you think I need to loose weight?”

Gibbs looked down at Tony’s upturned face and tried not to smile. “The question is do you think you need to loose weight?”

“You’re no help,” Tony scowled. 

Gibbs laughed aloud. “Just what brought that on?”

“Ziva,” Tony said simply, as if that should explain it all.

Gibbs raked his eyes over Tony’s fit body. He leaned over Tony’s desk so that their faces were inches apart. “That’s because she’s never seen you naked.” A broad grin passed over Tony’s face making Gibbs uneasy. “She hasn’t has she?”

“Nope,” Tony answered promptly. “But it’s not for lack of trying.” Noting the look on Gibbs face he reasoned, “If I didn’t try anything people might talk.”

Gibbs sighed and went back to his desk. He and Tony weren’t really a secret. Tim knew, so did Abby and Ducky, he wasn’t sure about Ziva though. He was still uncomfortable with the thought of other people knowing.

Tony reflected on the case as he pulled his printed report from the printer. Three Korean women had married three American men in order to come to America. Their prime suspect had been one of the husbands and Gibbs interrogation had been revealing though Tony was sure Gibbs hadn’t meant it to be as such. The suspects marriage had been bad as had Gibbs’. The suspect turned out to be the abused party instead of the abuser as everyone had thought. Tony didn’t have a great opinion on the institute of marriage, his parents’ being a case in point.

“Have you felt lately like our relationship has begun to feel like a marriage?” Tony asked.

“Bite your tongue.” Gibbs said as he looked around making sure they were not being overheard.

Tony lowered his voice. “It’s just that… when was the last time we had sex?”

Gibbs thought about it. Except for Sunday’s, which they generally kept for themselves, they’d slept together most nights, true they didn’t always have sex. Sleeping wrapped around Tony hadn’t been that bad.

“Maybe what we need is some ‘comic relief’,” Tony suggested.

Gibbs’ eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

“Boss, think about it. You have me and I have you. McGee…he ain’t got anybody,” Tony argued. “And don’t say he’s got Abby. It isn’t the same and you know it.”

Gibbs stared at Tony not sure if he was serious or not.

“Boss, what if he gets desperate and goes someplace else for it? It could prove dangerous.”

McGee rounded the corner and placed a file on Gibbs’ desk. “Here you go, Boss. All the i’s dotted the t’s crossed.” Then he noticed Tony grinning broadly at him and Gibbs staring at him intently. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked apprehensively.

Tony raised an inquiring eyebrow at Gibbs, who sighed before nodding affirmative. Draping an arm over McGee’s shoulder Tony informed him. “Probie, have I got a proposition for you.”

***

McGee led the way into his apartment, closely followed by Tony. “Tony, I don’t know about this,” he murmured as Gibbs, being the last one in, shut the door. “Look you’re bi…I’m bi. Gibbs is…?”

“Gibbs.” Tony looked fondly over to Gibbs who was inspecting McGee’s apartment. “Let’s get with it. Drop the pants, Probie,” Tony commanded. 

Both McGee and Gibbs froze and stared at him.

“What!” McGee gasped.

“Show the man what you’ve got,” Tony insisted as he began stripping his shirt off over his head.

McGee gritted his teeth, undid his belt, unzipped his pants, gathered his slacks and boxers and let them drop.

Gibbs eyebrows rose up on his forehead. “Oh,” was all he managed to say as Tony stood beaming like a proud father. Still dubious about all of this Gibbs jerked his thumb towards McGee. “I ain’t kissing him,” he said firmly.

Tony laughed and pulled Gibbs off to one side. “We’re not here for that,” Tony said, his hands cupping Gibbs’ face and looking him in the eye. “But I’m glad to hear it.” Tony traced Gibbs’ lips with his thumb then moved in closer and gently ran his tongue over Gibbs’ lips. Gibbs pulled Tony to him, deepening the kiss. McGee looked on, his body reacting favorably to the hot scene. Tony broke away, took Gibbs by the hand leading him toward McGee’s bedroom. “Come on,” he called over his shoulder to McGee, who rapidly finished taking off his clothing.

Gibbs took one look at McGee’s bed. “There’s no way the three of us are going to fit on that bed.”

“We’ll manage,” Tony said, sliding Gibbs' jacket off his shoulder. He looked over Gibbs shoulder at McGee, now completely naked, standing in the doorway his cock pointing upward. “Give me a hand here, Probie.”

While Tony pulled Gibbs' shirt and white T-shirt up over his head, McGee, practically salivating, worked on getting Gibbs’ footwear off before moving up to undo his pants and getting them off. 

Gibbs just stood their letting the younger men take advantage of him. When he was completely nude, Tony pushed him backwards onto the bed. “Are there any rules to this game?” Gibbs asked.

Tony jumped him, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Nope, we’ll make it up as we go along.”

“Oh! Well, McGee…what are you waiting for?”

***

Later, much later, McGee lay spread-eagle across his bed, thoroughly sated. It had been sex pure and simple and McGee was in hogs heaven. He’d been stroked, fucked and sucked so many times he’d lost track. Eventually he’d run out of condoms and exhausted his supply of lube.

Gibbs had been right the bed wasn’t really big enough. Each one of them, at one time or another, had ended up on the floor. McGee was seriously considering buying a bigger bed, if this turned out, as he hoped, to be more than a one time thing. Wishful thinking on his part, because Gibbs and Tony were getting dressed.

“You need anything you come to us,” Gibbs ordered in the same tone of voice he’d told McGee not to stop investigating until he was satisfied while he buckled his belt.

“Sure thing, Boss.” McGee said barely having the energy to reply. It was an order McGee was more then willing to obey. Tony winked at him and followed Gibbs out of the bedroom. Exhaustion took over and McGee turned on his stomach to fall asleep.

“Oughta sleep good tonight, Boss,” Tony said as they exited the room.

“Not on your life, Tony,” Gibbs said herding Tony from the apartment. “I’m just getting started.”

***

“So, your place or mine?” Tony asked as they stood outside McGee’s apartment building. The evening had been a success with Tony and Gibbs giving McGee enough special attention to last him for quite awhile. But Gibbs seemed ready for round two and Tony was feeling rejuvenated at the thought.

“Neither.” Gibbs opened the passenger side door of his car for Tony.

As Tony slid into the seat, his original plan of following Gibbs home or having Gibbs follow him forgotten, he couldn’t help wonder how to take that. Even though including McGee had been his idea, Tony was looking forward to some one-on-one time. Shutting his door, Tony felt strong fingers grip him at the back of the neck and Gibbs pulled him to claim his mouth with a kiss that left him breathless and wanting more. 

When Gibbs released him and started the car, Tony decided he didn’t care where they were going. As Gibbs pulled out, Tony switched on the car radio and began drumming on the dashboard to the beat of the music. After all it was only a little after one in the morning and Tony was now feeling wired. He still couldn’t help wondering just where could they be going?

He was still wondering as Gibbs drove leisurely down Washington DC streets, an unusual occurrence in itself. The streets were filled with young people. Their laughter could be heard through the closed window as they moved from one club in the area to another.

“We going clubbing?” Tony asked hopefully. He remembered dating, a little wine, a little dancing. How he enjoyed dancing, holding his partner close. Sheer bliss. Dancing would be nice. He and Gibbs had never done that and it could prove a nice preliminary to the next round, if they found the right place.

“Nope.”

The answer in typical Gibbs bluntness didn’t surprise Tony. He slumped back against the car’s seat and sighed. He should have expected it. No way was Gibbs about to go public. Appearances were important to Gibbs and being seen dancing with one of his agents, especially this agent, would not go down well.

There was a smirk on Gibbs’ face as he draped his arm across the back of the car seat, his finger sliding up and down Tony’s neck. Tony sighed again, moved his head to one side, almost purring. They were driving past historical sights, the Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument.

“Sure you know where we’re going, Boss?”

The soft caress turned into a slight head slap. Tony’s jaw dropped when they turned down a side road that led to the back of the most famous building in all Washington, DC. They pulled up to the guard at the gate and Gibbs showed his NCIS identification. The military guard snapped to attention and waved them through.

Tony was still in shock when Gibbs parked the car and asked, “When was the last time you toured the White House?”

“High school. Senior Trip.” Tony’s curiosity was up as he followed Gibbs down the pathway to the back entrance. Even though Tony lived in DC, touring the White House hadn’t been high on his list of things-to-do. Besides he was pretty sure they didn’t have a tour at one thirty in the morning.

“Leroy…Jethro…Gibbs,” a voice called from the open doorway. Flanked by two guards, the speaker, also in uniform and obviously in charge, had his hands on his hips and a broad grin on his face. “You old dog you. The gate just called and let me know you were here. What brings you? Business or pleasure?” Tony watched as the two men clasped hands, greeting one another warmly. 

“Just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop in,” Gibbs said with a straight face, making no move to introduce Tony and not looking as if he planned to.

Ten minutes later Tony was following in Gibbs wake as they took an unscheduled and unofficial tour of the White House, seeing areas not normally shown to the public. They had just finished viewing Lincoln’s bedroom and Gibbs pulled their guide aside. “Ray, I don’t suppose I could borrow the room for a couple of hours?”

Tony pulled Gibbs back, while Ray looked speculatively from Gibbs to Tony and back again. “Are you crazy?” Tony hissed. Gibbs had just outed them both. Not to mention he couldn’t be thinking of the two of them … in the Lincoln bedroom! So much for thinking Gibbs was afraid to come out.

Gibbs pulled Tony off to one side, barely concealing a sly smile. “Ray and I go back a long ways.” His eyes brimmed with delight at putting something over on Tony. 

Tony’s eyes widened. Was Gibbs saying the he and Ray had been fuck buddies? Gibbs nod of confirmation had Tony shaking his head. “You bastard!”

Ray, a smirk on his face as he watched the exchange, suddenly snapped to attention and saluted. There standing behind Gibbs and Tony was the President of the United States. Tony watched as Gibbs froze then straighten at attention as well, and closed his eyes, his own breathing barely discernible. Who would expect the President to be wandering around the White House this time of the morning?

“At ease, gentlemen,” the President stated. He didn’t seem surprised to find two strangers in the hallway of an off limits area. The President was staring at Gibbs though. He pointed his finger at him. “Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS, right?” When Gibbs nodded the President continued. “Saw a news interview with you awhile back. Wish I could get away with saying that.” The President said admiringly. “Ray, whatever the man wants give it to him.” He patted Gibbs on the upper arm before turning and walking away.

Three breaths were slowly let out, but before anyone could say anything the president turned back around. “Kate Todd was one of your people?”

“Yes, sir,” Gibbs replied respectfully.

“Damn fine agent. I liked her.” The President’s expression and tone was somber. “Always wanting to be treated as one of the boys. Dedicated. Willing to give her life...” he seemed to realize what was saying and stopped.

Tony’s chest felt like it was gripped in a vice. Gibbs’ face was expressionless, his lips pressed tightly in a straight line as the president, nodding sadly, turned and walked away. 

Ray looked from one man to the other. He didn’t understand what had just transpired, but he sensed a change in mood. “Well, guys, you heard the man. Anything you want,” he said hesitantly.

Gibbs stared after the president, his mind far-away. “Some…some other time,” he said slowly, before walking away. Tony sent an apologetic look toward Ray before following Gibbs out.

The first thing Gibbs did after starting the car was turn off the radio. Neither man noticed the silence on the way back, their minds on other things. Tony had pushed Kate’s death into a far corner of his mind. The President’s bringing her name up had brought all those unwanted feelings back to the front. Gibbs stopped in the parking area of Tony’s apartment and when he made no move to get out, Tony left the car. He walked slowly to the elevator only looking back as he pushed the button. Gibbs was still sitting, staring straight ahead. Perhaps Gibbs was having the same thoughts that Tony was having.

Tony let his head drop back and let out a deep sigh. He walked back to Gibbs’ car and opened the driver’s side door. When Gibbs made no reaction one way or the other, Tony got worried. He gently drew him from the car, murmuring, “Come with me.”

Draping an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders and not having the gesture repulsed, Tony began herding the older man toward the elevator and up to his apartment. Once inside Tony turned on the lights. The look of grief in Gibbs’ eyes was more then he could stand. He was sure it was a reflection of his own. 

Tony ran his hands up and down the outside of Gibbs’ arms, hoping to comfort, or at the very least trying to get a reaction out of him. When none came, he brought their foreheads together while shutting his eyes. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Tony murmured softly, finally pulling back and leading the way to the bedroom. He stripped Gibbs down, settled him under the covers, then undressed himself. There would be no sex tonight. The pain was back, fresher then before. He sat on the side of the bed, his eyes prickling, a lump in his throat. “I think I’m going to cry,” he said aloud, though he hadn’t meant to.

Before he knew it, Tony found himself wrapped in a comforting embrace and rested his head against Gibbs’ chest. 

“Go ahead, Tony.” Gibbs whispered softly into his ear. “Let it go.”

It wasn’t something Tony wanted to do, but he began shaking as the tears that he’d held back all this time began to flow. Sorry for all the hard times when he’d pushed a little too much. The missed chances to make things right. If only he could have saved her. Pushed her away, not dropped his guard. Something. Gradually little-by-little bit the pain got just a tiny bit easier to bear as they held tightly to each other.

Tony thought he felt dampness against his skin and wondered if Gibbs was crying too. He worried that Gibbs might start pushing him away. That he might think being too close could bring on pain. 

That Tony might loose the closeness he craved. Eventually he gave up thinking about it and nodded off into a troubled sleep. 

Tony woke up, not sure if he wanted to face the morning. He turned over, surprised to find Gibbs, lying on his back staring at the ceiling, still in his bed.

“We may have a problem,” Gibbs said not looking to see if Tony was actually awake.

Here it comes, Tony thought.

“I have this really bad feeling that I’m falling in love with you,” Gibbs continued seriously while still staring at the ceiling.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He moved one hand to cover Gibbs’ chest over his heart. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve had that feeling for months.”

Gibbs finally turned his head to look at Tony, a small child-like smile spreading across his face and Tony found he couldn’t resist smiling back.


	20. Head Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NCIS team stumbles upon a grisly discovery in an illegal automotive chop shop run by Marines. Now the crew must look for the full body of the evidence.

Part 20 (Head Case)

“Just what the hell were you thinking? This is all your fault. ”

Gibbs paused in mid stride, Tony’s exclamation of anger catching him by surprise as he rounded the corner to the bullpen. He turned around looking to see if Tony was talking to somebody else, but no Tony was glaring directly at him.

“I beg your pardon. What did you just say?” Gibbs snapped back. Nobody and I mean nobody dared talk to Gibbs in that manner.

“Did you have to tell everyone that you call me ‘honey buns’?” 

Gibbs relaxed. He hadn’t been able to resist the jibe earlier and Tony’s rejoinder of ‘I didn’t think you were going to say anything about that, Boss.’ had tickled him. “Aw, come off it. You shouldn’t have been reading your e-mails on my time. Besides it’s not like anyone believed me.”

“Oh yeah. Tell that to him,” Tony said, glaring at McGee who was trying to look entirely too innocent and not succeeding. “It’s been ‘honey buns’ this and ‘honey buns’ that all afternoon. He’s been driving me crazy.”

Gibbs laughed as he settled in at his desk. He made sure Ziva’s desk was still empty before suggesting, “You could always cut him off you know.”

He had a good view of Tony who looked as if he were considering it and McGee whose face had blanched as he protested. “It’s only what you deserve for talking bad about my apartment.”

“Nah.” Tony finally decided. “Even I’m not that cruel.” McGee’s look of relief changed as Tony continued, an evil glint in his eye. “However he does need some form of – discipline.”

Now that was an idea. Gibbs leaned forward showing interest. “I’m up for it if you are. But not at McGee’s. His bed’s too small.”

McGee perked up as he looked back and forth between the two men. This could prove exciting. 

“Hmmm,” Tony said conspiratorially, “How about this. We get rid of your boat and turn the basement into a ‘playroom’.”

“What kind of playroom,” Ziva asked innocently as she approached her desk.

“Oh you know,” Tony said thinking fast. “Comfortable seating. Big screen TV.”

“Pool table,” McGee interjected.

“Oh.” Ziva shrugged already bored with the subject. She grabbed her jacket, said ‘good bye’ and left.

Gibbs happened to look up and caught the director standing at the railing looking down on them. “Something I can do for you, Jen?” he called out loudly.

Tony turned and looked up just in time to catch the director shake her head and walk away. Something about the intensity of her stare bothered him.

“Let’s call it a day,” Gibbs said powering down his computer. “We can finish this discussion privately.

Tony quickly did the same. “You coming, Probie?”

“Nope,” McGee said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Abby picked out a few DVD’s she thought I should watch. Voodoo Island, The Believers, Serpent and the Rainbow and Sleepless in Seattle.”

“Sleepless in Seattle?” Gibbs stared blankly at McGee.

“I’ll explain later,” Tony said, steering Gibbs toward the elevator. “Have fun, McGee. You’ve got your night cut out for you,” he called over his shoulder. As they got close to the elevator, Tony glanced back making sure the director wasn’t still watching them. “What’s up with you and the director?”

“Long story,” Gibbs said, his glance following Tony’s. He’d told Mrs. Wayne a cock-and-bull story about the director being pissed with him, playing up the fact that he wasn’t politically correct. That the case he’d been working on was punishment.

“Good. You can tell it to me after we finish discussing your basement.”

“I’m not getting rid of the boat.” Gibbs said as they entered the elevator.


	21. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine Day and Director Sheppard plans on spending it with Leroy Jethro Gibbs at the Valentine's Day Ball. Ducky decides to scuttle her plans.

Part 21 (Valentine)

Ziva’s jaw dropped as she rounded the corner to her desk and was confronted by the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen sitting on her desktop. She couldn’t imagine who could have sent them. Sitting down, she leaned forward breathing in the sweet scent. She glanced over at Tony who had followed her in and quickly decided that it couldn’t have been him, he looked as curious as she was. Could it have been McGee? Why would he send her flowers?

“Secret admirer?” Tony asked, his expression showing that he was more than mildly curious.

Ziva gave him a seductive look, as she pulled out the envelope that rested in their midst.

“Who are they from?” McGee asked from his desk. 

“The envelope says Martha’s Vineyard.” Ziva said, and then she pulled the card from it. Be my Valentine Your Secret Source.

“Lovely aren’t they?” 

Ziva, still in a state of shock, looked up to find Director Shepard standing in front of her desk, gingerly fingering one of the petals. There was a sly smile on her face. With difficulty, Ziva managed a sick smile and nodded as the Director moved past and up the stairway that led to her office. Shivering in distaste, Ziva quickly hid the card away.

“Nice flowers,” Gibbs remarked coming around the bend, his mandatory cup of coffee in his hand. Before he even sat down he was calling out orders. “McGee, you got that information yet?”

McGee was instantly at Gibbs desk, information in hand. Turning back to his desk, he glanced at the flowers and couldn’t resist smirking. Fortunately Ziva wasn’t looking at him, but Tony caught it. 

Tony got up, pretending to need something from the file cabinet closest to McGee’s desk. “You know something I don’t?” he asked out the side of his mouth. 

McGee spared a glance toward Ziva making sure she wasn’t paying attention. Abby had happened to mention that the director was Ziva’s secret source the previous evening when they’d got together to make plans for Valentine’s Day. Since this would be Ziva’s first experience with the American holiday, they thought it would be a good joke to send her flowers signed ‘your secret source’. Indeed the puzzlement on Ziva’s face had been everything they had hoped for and McGee had almost choked when the Director had shown up and made the comment she had. He was just on the point of letting Tony in on it, when a delivery boy showed up carrying an identical bouquet. Had the flowers on Ziva’s desk been a mistake and where these the flowers he and Abby had sent?

The delivery boy was looking intently at his clipboard. He looked up questioning the room at large. “Jethro Gibbs?” 

In the shocked silence, both Tony and McGee pointed at a stunned Gibbs. The delivery boy nodded and set the vase on Gibbs’ desk saying, “These are for you.”

Gibbs ventured a look at Tony, wondering if he was the one who sent them. But Tony looked just as puzzled as he was. The delivery boy was still standing there, obviously waiting for a tip. When none looked forthcoming he scowled and left. 

Pulling the card from the clip that held it in place, Gibbs opened it to read. ‘We’ll always have Paris. Meet me tonight at 7. Formal dress required.’ There was no signature, but it wasn’t needed. He looked up toward MTAC and saw Jen looking down, a smug smile on her face. He wasn’t aware of Tony or Tim turning around following his gaze. 

Crumbling the paper, Gibbs threw it in the wastepaper basket before angrily heading to the stairs. By the time he reached the top Jen was gone. It wasn’t difficult to figure out where she’d gone, so setting his jaw firmly he headed toward her office.

Storming past Jen’s secretary without giving her so much as a glance, Gibbs burst into the Director’s office. “Just what the hell was that all about?” he asked, pointing toward the door.

Director Shepard glanced up from her work. “Happy Valentines Day, Jethro.”

Gibbs smothered his anger. “Do you want to tell me what that missive was all about?”

Jen clasped her hands on top of her work and raised one exquisitely lined brow. “I thought it self-explanatory.”

“I already have plans for tonight.”

The Director stood up, her hands resting on the desktop. “Break them. I have tickets to the Valentine Ball. The President and his wife will be there. It is important for me to attend and I need an escort.”

Gibbs paced the room angrily. “Ask Ducky.”

Jen sat down. She wasn’t about to tell Gibbs that she had asked the medical examiner and been ever-so-politely turned down. “I’d rather go with you. Do I have to make it an order?”

“I’m not doing it.” Gibbs clinched his jaw, turned and left the room, slamming the door. 

He made it to the top of the stairs and was starting down when he heard her call out, loud enough to be heard below. “Special Agent Gibbs. I am going to this ball and you are escorting me. Is that clear?”

Gibbs stopped, his spine going rigid from suppressed rage. He was on the point of turning back to deal with Jen when out of the corner of his eye he saw the elevator door on the floor below open and a red-head exit. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said grimly instead and continued angrily down the stairs.

He missed the smile of triumph on Jen’s face as she continued to watch him.

***

Tim moved closer to Tony in commiseration, offering his support. While Gibbs was upstairs with the Director, curiosity got the better of both Tony and Tim. As one they moved over to Gibbs desk. Tony reached down into the wastepaper basket and pulled out the crumpled card, reading the message while Tim read over his shoulder.

Tony managed to keep his face expressionless, while angrily crumbling the note and throwing it back into the trash. What exactly did that message mean? He had assumed that he and Gibbs had plans for tonight. Ziva was looking at them inquisitively, but Tony wasn’t about to explain. 

The Director’s loud voice caught everyone’s attention and McGee scurried back to his desk afraid to face the look of thunder on Gibbs face. Gibbs came thundering down the stairs and continued toward the elevator. 

There was a hurt look on Tony’s face as he watched Gibbs conversing with the mysterious red-head. Gibbs had never told him who she was and he’d never dared to ask. Gibbs was just giving her a peck on the cheek when the elevator door opened and Ducky hurried out.

“Jethro, I need to borrow Anthony,” Ducky called out not waiting for Gibbs reply. “Come with me, my boy.” He waved Tony to follow as he hurried past.

McGee and Ziva watched, their mouths open, as a thoroughly puzzled Tony followed the medical examiner to the elevator at the other end of the room.

***

Even with his longer stride, Tony had to rush to keep up with the elder man. They’d no sooner passed through the sliding doors into Autopsy when Ducky called, “Mr. Palmer, could you please leave us.”

Palmer looked up from his work, nodded and was out the door before Tony could say hello. Something had the ME worked up. Tony’s eyes followed as Ducky paced the room muttering to himself, ‘This is all my fault...all my fault’ over and over. He still had no clue as to what was wrong when Ducky finally stopped his pacing and braced himself against one of the tables, resting his hands on top of it. He looked up at Tony. “Can you possibly forgive me?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he leaned back against the autopsy table opposite Ducky’s and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. “What for?”

“I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know.” Ducky insisted very much agitated. “It never occurred to me.”

“Ducky, calm down. Can we take this from the beginning?”

“The ball, my dear boy. The Valentine Days Ball.” Ducky iterated as if that explained it all. At the look of confusion on Tony’s face, he rambled on, “I didn’t realize when I refused her that she would go after Jethro. But I couldn’t take it…going with her. She’s a nice enough person, but she would insist on leading when we danced.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he finally got a whiff of what Ducky was ranting about.

“But don’t worry, lad. We won’t let her get away with it. I have tickets to that damn ball as well. You’re coming with me…as my guest.” Ducky finished triumphantly, waving a pointed finger in Tony’s direction.

***

“Stop scowling, Jethro,” Jen commanded as she snagged two glasses of Champagne from a passing waiter, her short spiky hair doing nothing to compliment her slinky black outfit. “You look positively dashing.”

Gibbs just scowled more. He’d had the tuxedo ready and waiting, only it wasn’t to come to this damn ball.

Jen’s eyes roamed around the room as she sipped her Champagne. “There are a lot of important people here, Jethro. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

“Or what?” Gibbs growled.

Jen looked at him speculatively. “Or your precious team may find itself reorganized.”

Gibbs’ eyes widened and his nostrils flared, not believing that Jen Shepard would have the nerve to mess with the best team that N.C.I.S. had. 

“How nice to see you here, Director.” Ducky, having procured himself a glass saved Gibbs from making a retort that would have only made matters worse. “I believe you know my date.”

Gibbs jaw dropped. He only had eyes for Tony, standing next to Ducky in his classic cut tuxedo. The midnight black silk-shirt and lack of tie only enhanced his natural good looks. A smile passed over his face as Tony raised an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers in his and the Director’s direction.

Director Shepard eyes hardened. To have been turned down by the elderly ME had been bad enough, but to have him show up with DiNozzo was nothing less then a slap in the face. 

“He at least has the good sense to let me lead,” Ducky was expounding, unable to resist the dig and oblivious to the fact that he’d just intimated that he and Tony were a couple.

Any rejoinder Jen Shepard might have made was stalled when two important figures joined their group.

“Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo,” The President nodded to the rest of the group in way of greeting. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. You, of course, know my wife.”

“Know of her, but have never had the pleasure of meeting,” Ducky said gallantly, speaking for the group as he lifted her hand to bestow a continental kiss upon her finger tips, meeting with her instant approval.

“It’s an honor to make your acquaintance,” Jen pushed herself forward and held out her hand.

The President took it, raising an inquiring eyebrow in Gibbs’ direction.

“Mr. President, may I present N.C.I.S.’s current director Jen Shepard,” Gibbs performed the introductions, “and Dr. Donald Mallard, N.C.I.S. medical examiner.”

The President turned aside as an aide showed up at his side and spoke confidentially in the Presidents ear. He awaited the President’s reply before silently slipping away.

With apologies, the President turned back to the group. “I’m sorry, my dear. Something important has come up that I need to take care of and I find I must borrow these two fine young men.” He turned to the elder ME and requested, “Dr. Mallard, would you be so kind as to keep my wife company?” 

Ducky, of course, wasted no time in agreeing. “It would be my pleasure, Mr. President.”

Smiling his approval, the President turned to Director Shepard. “Never let it be said that I left a lovely lady in a lurch, Director Shepard. I’m sure Agent Fornell will be more than happy to keep you company,” the President announced just as his aide returned with Tobias Fornell in tow. 

Fornell hid it well but Gibbs could tell he was not thrilled. 

Jen Shepard looked anything but pleased as the President gave his wife a peck on her cheek and beaconed to Gibbs and DiNozzo to follow him. The two men exchanged mystified looks as they followed the President of the United States to his limo.

***  
“Gentlemen, I am in your debt,” the President said as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. 

The two N.C.I.S. agents exchanged mystified glances as they sat shoulder to shoulder across from the President. Both were wondering what the problem was and how they could be of help.

Gibbs asked, “If you don’t mind my asking, sir. Why?”

“I go to enough of these formal functions. If it weren’t for you I’d have to stay for the entire shebang,” the President said stretching out his legs. He pointed his finger at them. “You realize of course that everything that happens from this point on is classified.” The President leaned back against the leather cushions once the two N.C.I.S. agents nodded their understanding.

When they got to the White House, Gibbs’ friend Ray greeted them at the door and the President pulled him aside and spoke to him quietly then turned to Gibbs and Tony. “The Colonel here will take good care of you.”

“Colonel?” Gibbs asked, one eyebrow raised inquiringly as they watched the President had leave for his private quarters.

Ray grinned broadly and shrugged as they strolled down dimly lit corridors, “Sometimes General, sometimes Private, depending on his mood. Never gets the rank right.” He stopped at the door to the Lincoln Bedroom and smirked. “I believe something was said about wanting to use the Lincoln Room for a couple of hours.” Chuckling to himself, he left them discretely alone.

The two men stared at the closed door, Tony a bit more uncertainly then Gibbs. He’d followed along blindly, first Ducky then Gibbs, but his uncertainties were beginning to resurface. Finding out that Gibbs was spending Valentines Day with the Director and seeing him with the mysterious ‘Redhead’ had undermined his insecurities more than he would care to admit. 

“Boss, are you sure we should be here?” Tony asked. The next thing Tony knew Gibbs was grabbing him by his lapel and dragging him inside. Gibbs hands suddenly had a vice-like grip on his face and his mouth was being devoured. The kiss was long and hard with Gibbs tongue demanding entrance and not being denied. 

“This is even better than what I’d planned,” Gibbs growled into Tony’s ear.

“What …what plans?” Tony had trouble focusing on his own question as Gibbs tackled Tony’s neck, licking then nipping.

Gibbs pulled back, Tony’s hands on his waist keeping from pulling back too far. “I had a …friend…making special plans for you…” he kissed Tony lightly. “and me.” He kissed Tony again. “I wanted this Valentine’s Day to be special.” The next kiss was deeper.

“Hot damn,” Tony said breathlessly, when Gibbs finally pulled back, stripping him of his jacket dropping it haphazardly to the floor. Gibbs body was pressed up against him, and Tony could feel how aroused Gibbs was as he was manhandled across the room and pushed back on the bed.

“Hey!” Tony protested weakly as the buttons of his silk shirt went flying. “Do you know how much that shirt cost me?” fell on deaf ears, as Gibbs tackled first one nipple with sharp teeth, then the other and suddenly Tony didn’t care. Gibbs knew all Tony’s hot-spots and was attacking each one as if there were no tomorrow. Soon Tony was squirming, writhing under Gibbs’ hands wanting, needing more. It wasn’t until Gibbs’ hands were working on his pants that he came to his senses. 

“Gibbs?” Tony tapped Gibbs on the shoulder trying to get his attention. “Boss? Boss!” When that didn’t work Tony popped him upside his head.

Gibbs pulled away as if he’d been stung. “What was that for?” Gibbs asked, glaring down at Tony while rubbing the side of his head.

Tony shut his eyes trying to get his breath back. When he felt he could talk without wheezing, Tony opened his green eyes to glare back. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re sadly lacking in the supply department. Unless you’re volunteering to bottom?” 

Before Gibbs could come up with a snappy response, a knock at the door caused him to exclaim, “Shit!” 

***

Gibbs opened the door to find his old buddy Ray, standing a big grin plastered across his face. “This is not a good time, Ray.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Ray smirked, looking over Gibbs shoulder at Tony, desperately trying to pull his shirt back together. With a twinkle in his eye, he barged past a startled Gibbs and snapped his fingers. A white-coat waiter pushed a cart carrying a bucket of Champagne along with numerous covered trays. At the door, Ray sent a wink. “Have fun, Gunny.”

Giving up trying to make himself decent Tony bounced off the bed. “Cham-pagne.” Tony used his best James Bond impersonation as he pulled the champagne bottle from the bucket while Gibbs lifted the lid on the three platters. The first one contained a variety of hors d’oeuvres, another held an assortment of fruit and cheese, and the last… Gibbs eyebrows rose as he uncovered the last tray to find lube and condoms.

“Shall we chow down or work up an appetite?” Gibbs asked dryly.

Tony popped the cork on the champagne and poured it into the two champagne flutes, handing one to Gibbs. “Let’s have some bubbly, then work up an appetite.” He placed his hand flat on Gibbs chest and pushed him toward the bed. “Time you got nekkid, Big Boy.” 

“Feel domineering tonight do you?” Gibbs said, slipping his jacket and shoes off as he was backed step-by-step toward the bed.

“Can I help it if I’m hot for your bod,” Tony said, working Gibbs' tie loose and jerking the shirt out of Gibbs pants before starting on the buttons, careful not to jerk them from the fabric . Gibbs was now next to the bed and Tony reached around him to yank the covers off the bed dropping them to the floor.

Tony’s heart pounded as it always did when Gibbs’ bare chest was in view. Gibbs was nonchalantly sipping his champagne so Tony ran his hand down the front of Gibbs trousers, feeling and reassured of his effect on Gibbs.

A feral smile lit Tony’s face as he felt the hard mound beneath his fingers harden further and Gibbs shiver to his touch. Right now the most important thing to Tony was to get Gibbs out of those pants and onto the bed. With a gentle push, Tony sent Gibbs falling, landing him flat on his back. Tony licked his lips and drained his flute, and then it hit him - the insanity of it. Here they were, contemplating having sex – in the White House – with the President of the United States who knew where? He just wasn’t sure he could do this.

“DiNozzo, we’ve only got an hour or so here.” Gibbs growled impatiently.

Tony clamped his lips together and looked down upon Gibbs with regret. Gibbs, his head tilted to one side in contemplation, looked up at Tony from his position of half reclining on one elbow. He held out his arm letting Tony pull him up. Lips pursed, Gibbs pulled Tony’s open shirt closed before picking up Tony’s jacket and handing it to him. Gibbs’ blue eyes held understanding showing that he understood Tony’s reluctance though he didn’t voice it. Once he pulled on his own shirt and jacket, a sympathetic smile lit Gibbs’ face. “Everything will be okay. Come on, let’s get out of here, hmmm.” He turned Tony around and started pushing him toward the door, stopping by the cart to stow a few choice items in a couple of his pockets.

Outside the door where he’d been acting as a guard, stood Ray. “That was fast even for you, Gunny.”

Gibbs placed one hand behind DiNozzo’s neck and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “Thanks for everything,” he said, offering his other hand. Ray looked at the hand and gave a smart salute instead.

“I’m sorry, Boss,” Tony said as they walked down the corridor that would take them out of the White House.

“Never say you’re sorry, Tony” Gibbs said gently and he would have pulled Tony to him if no one had been around.

It was still early and Tony felt badly about spoiling Valentine’s Day for Gibbs. He was also wondering where they were going and how they were going to get there. Gibbs’ palm pressed on the base of Tony’s spine, guiding him, as they went out the White House door. A smile appeared on his face as a silver convertible pulled up and the drive. Gibbs opened then pulled the passenger-side seat forward pushing a puzzled Tony into the back seat. He leaned over as he slid in giving the driver a peck on the check.

In the back seat, Tony caught sight in the rear view mirror of a dancing pair of green eyes looking at him. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Tony. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she said.

“I wish I could say the same,” Tony answered, staring pointedly at Gibbs.

Tony sank into the leather seat as the mysterious redhead’s soft contralto voice rang out in laughter. Further conversation was pointless as they sped down the highway. They turned into the airport, past the terminal and skidded to a stop in front of a Lear jet.

Following Gibbs, Tony slid out of the back seat, his mouth open in amazement.

“Jethro,” she called before they could move away and at the same time she reached into the glove compartment and removed an envelope. “You might need this.”

Tony watched as Gibbs leaned in, kissing his redhead on the check before taking the envelope. The pilot stood at the foot of the stairway leading into the jet. “Welcome aboard. We’re ready to take off as soon as you board.”

The next thing Tony knew, he was being pushed from behind up into the plane. “Wow!” Tony exclaimed as he inspected the interior, which featured two side-facing divans and four club seats, in champagne leather, along with foldout tables. Through the aft cabin doorway, Tony managed to catch a glimpse of the sleeping quarters.

“Please fasten your seatbelts. We have been cleared for takeoff,” sounded over the loudspeaker.

Gibbs was already seated and buckling in. “You heard the man, DiNozzo. Buckle your seatbelt,” he ordered. Tony hurriedly obeyed, just as the plane started it’s takeoff down the run-way. 

Once they were airborne, a steward showed up and offered them glasses of champagne then gracefully bowing out. In between ogling the cabin, Tony had been trying to figure out how the redhead had known to show up, why they were inside a Lear jet… a Lear jet, and where the hell they were going. 

“Do you remember telling me that a fashion model couldn’t possibly be interested in a marine?” Gibbs was slouched in his seat, one leg stretched out so that the foot was resting on Tony’s seat between his open legs. 

“You mean she…?” 

The smile that kept threatening to show itself on his lips finally showed itself. “Yep.”

The resulting speechlessness left Gibbs laughing softly. He got up out of the chair and grabbing the bottle began pushing Tony toward the rear of the plane. “Ever made love in a jet?”

A grinning Tony turned around, facing Gibbs as he walked backwards. He knew Gibbs was talking about joining the Mile High club. “Just tell me one thing. Where are we going?”

Gibbs closed the door behind them, poured them each another glass of champagne, then pulled an envelope from his pocket and withdrew a brochure. “How does Puerto Rico sound?”

“Puerto Rico! I love Puerto Rico.” Tony practically drooled.

Gibbs took a sip of his champagne, then raised his glass. “Happy Valentine’s Day, DiNozzo.”

Tony saluted Gibbs back. “Happy Valentine’s.”


	22. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ambulance supposedly carrying the remains of a Marine mysteriously explodes. The NCIS team discover the ambulance was rigged to blow up, but that the DNA of the victim does not match that of the deceased Marine. All of which leaves Tony into having an argument with Gibbs and Timothy hoping for some one-on-one time with Tony.

Part 22 (Family Secrets)

It was late in the day and everyone was pretty much gone.

Tony limped over to Gibbs’ desk. “When were you going to tell me?”

Gibbs looked around making sure there was no one in the vicinity. “About what?”

“Oh, about switching the evidence,” At the look of surprise on Gibbs face he continued, “Yeah, I know about that. I can read you like a book.” 

Gibbs’ face took on a scowl. Being reminded of the fact twice in one day was infuriating. 

“Oh and the lunch you brought and had with ‘Madame Director’. Especially after what she pulled on Valentine’s Day? Were you going to tell me about that too?” Tony was livid. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Gibbs said angrily, slamming a file folder on top of the completed stack. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Tony leaned over Gibbs desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, desperately wanting to understand. “Then explain it to me.”

It was clear by the way Gibbs was avoiding his pleading gaze that he wasn’t going to get any answers. Tony clinched his jaw and straightened up in disgust. “Fine then. Don’t.” Without any further discussion he stormed to his desk, grabbed his bag and limped to the elevator.

McGee had bent down to tie his shoe as he approached their work area on his way back from the restroom. He kept his head down as he finished tying his shoe and listened to Tony’s tirade. He didn’t know what it was about, but he could tell that Tony was not just pissed, he was hurting. There was no way out of it, McGee was going to have to go past Gibbs’ desk to get his things and go home.

“Ah, Boss?”

“What are you still doing here, McGee?” Gibbs snapped.

McGee tried to think up a non-controversial way to bring up the subject. There didn’t seem to be one. “I…I think you should talk to Tony. Explain…whatever”

“What damn business is it of yours?” Gibbs growled.

McGee was angered. He leaned over Gibbs desk. “Tony’s a friend. I care about him.” McGee hissed, and then straightened. “I thought you did too.” With that said, he retrieved his backpack, leaving without a backward glance.

Gibbs sat there, his mind in turmoil. First Tony and now McGee. Things were getting out of hand. 

***

“Tony, hold up.” 

The day after Valentine’s Day neither man had shown up for work, nor were they there for the rest of the week. Director Shepard had been beside herself. According to Palmer, Ducky had reminded her that the two might be on a special mission for the President. Rumor had it she had contacted the White House, who disclaimed any knowledge. Twenty minutes later a call came in on MTAC from the President of the United States. Ziva, who happened to be up there, informed Tim that the Director had been sworn to secrecy and that Gibbs and Tony were on a highly classified special mission. Very hush-hush. At the time McGee would have given a lot to know more, now he had other matters on his mind.

With Tony limping to his car it had taken no time for Tim to catch up.

“Were you planning on driving with that?” Tim asked, nodding at Tony’s injury.

“I’ll manage.”

Tim just stood there with his hand held out until Tony dumped the keys into them. 

“So exactly how did that happen?” Tim asked as they got into the car. When Tony had turned up injured Gibbs had merely said when questioned as to how, “Playing basketball.” Tony, who usually took every opportunity to regale an audience, remained quiet about it. That should have been McGee’s first clue that something was wrong.

“I was fouled.” 

“Oh, right. Maybe you’re just getting old,” Tim teased. He glanced over at Tony expecting some sort of smart remark back, but Tony was merely looking out the car window. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

At first it looked like Tony wasn’t going to respond. Finally he sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know. My emotions seem to be all over the board.”

Tim pursed his lips. “Maybe you’re pregnant?” Sliding a sideward glance Tony’s way he wasn’t surprised to see his expression running the gambit from anger to disbelief. “I can see it…you and Gibbs parents. Your stomach out to here.” Keeping his eye on the road, he removed one hand on the steering wheel to indicate how far out and was pleased when Tony responded with a peal of laughter.

“Thanks, Probie. I needed that.” 

“My pleasure,” Tim said as he pulled into Tony’s parking space. Tim didn’t make a move to get out of the car. “I owed you one.”

“Oh, for what?”

“Getting me the date with Agent Lawson.”

“You’re still not going to tell me about it are you? And what makes you think I was behind that?”

“It may not have been unintentional. But she couldn’t help notice your head sticking up over the partition.” Tim smirked. “I…uhh, I don’t suppose I could come up?” 

“Sure.” Tony shrugged. “You can call for a cab.”

It wasn’t exactly the answer Tim wanted. “Er…I was…kinda hoping we could…” Tim held his breath as Tony punched the elevator button. “I was hoping I could stay.”

Tony bunched the button hard a couple of times. “Shit. This thing is always on the blink,” he muttered to himself, slamming the flat of his palm against the door, then limping over to the stairs, Tim following hesitantly behind. 

Tim debated about offering to help Tony up the stairs, but Tony’s good mood had not lasted long and he didn’t think his advances would be welcomed. He was surprised when Tony asked, “Why didn’t we just go to your place?”

“Well, my sister’s visiting me again and I didn’t want…” 

“Yes, I knew it!” Tony pumped his arm, as he opened the door to his apartment.

Shutting the door behind him, Tim relaxed, letting his eye roam around the space. Tony’s place was less cluttered than his own. Only a scattering of DVD’s marred the neatness. His furniture was simple, but in good taste, unlike Tim’s hodgepodge. While Tony sank onto the sofa and grimaced as he pulled off his boot and began unwrapping the bandage, Tim ventured into the kitchen coming back with an icepack and two bottles of beer. He tossed the icepack to Tony and set the beers on the coffee table.

“So does your sister know about…you know?” Tony asked as he caught the flying object and placed it on his swollen ankle.

“Yeah,” Tim answered. “But I don’t feel comfortable doing …that, while she’s there.”

“She disapproves?” Tony asked, taking a hug swallow of the cold beer.

“No. She’d probably want to watch.” Tim’s eyes twinkled and he smiled as beer came spewing out of Tony’s mouth. Then he decided to go for broke. “Umm, I heard you and Gibbs arguing.” 

If looks could kill…Tony’s glare at Tim was lethal. “And what gives you the right to listen in on private conversations?” he growled.

Tim wasn’t worried; he knew he had right on his side this time. “The same right that says you can go through my iPod.” He’d known that leaving his iPod in plain sight was a temptation Tony couldn’t resist. It was his one weakness, his nosiness. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “I suppose Zee-va told you – the little snitch.”

A knock at the door kept Tim from responding. The two men exchanged glances and Tony shrugged. It was obvious from Tony’s face that he wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Gibbs?” Tim suggested.

“Gotta key.” Tony shook his head. Nodding at his ice-packed ankle, he asked, “Would you mind?”

With reluctance, Tim got up; Tony’s furniture was comfortable. He got the shock of his life when upon opening the door he found Gibbs there. Not a normal Gibbs. A contrite Gibbs. It was scary.

“Can I speak with Tony?” Gibbs asked hesitantly.

Tim turned a raised eyebrow toward Tony, who was now standing. At his nod, Tim moved aside letting Gibbs in.

“Can I speak with you alone?” Gibbs asked politely.

“I... I’ll call a cab.” Tim moved toward a phone.

Gibbs turned back, almost as if he’d forgotten McGee was there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. “Here. Take my car.” He held out the keys, but his eyes were still on Tony. He didn’t sound like Gibbs. He sounded as he had that time shortly after Kate’s death when he’d asked them if they wanted coffee. 

Tim’s mouth was open as he stared at the keys. He lifted his eyes toward Tony, who was staring defiantly at Gibbs. If he took Gibbs’ car how would he get to work the next day?

“I’ll ride in with Tony,” Gibbs sounded tentative, almost hopeful as he answered the unvoiced question. 

Tim waited until Tony nodded, then took the car keys and left the two men alone.

***

“Look, Tony, I don’t know what it is you think…,” Gibbs started to say, but Tony cut him off.

“You listen. Damn you, Gibbs. Did you think I was born yesterday? I know about Abby’s finding on those pills. I also know what it meant and who that made the most likely donor.”

Gibbs mouth tightened into a grim line.

“Don’t worry, Boss. I don’t think anyone else would piece it together,” Tony assured him. “Except possibly for Ducky.” Tony’s voice softened. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to be human.”

Instead of reassuring Gibbs it seemed to aggravate him more.

“Tony, you still don’t understand.” Gibbs growled, his blue eyes burning hot. “We can’t be in a relationship. I can’t give you what you want.”

Tony’s green eyes darkened as they narrowed. “Does this have anything to do with the Director?”

He couldn’t help remembering their time on the jet. How Gibbs had slowly undressed him and managed to bring him to the brink twice before they landed. They were met by a limo as they left the plane and taken for a scenic ride along the coast. The limo pulled up to a seaside cottage and they got out.

“Senor Gibbs?” a Hispanic houseboy greeted them in broken English. “Missy say you have run of place.”

He showed them around the place, finally opening the curtains in the master bedroom exposing a wall of glass that over-looked the beach. Tony looked around the tastefully furnished room, feeling a little awkward at being in a room where Gibbs and his mysterious red-head had probably made love.

“First time I’ve been here,” Gibbs said, seeming to be able to read Tony’s thoughts.

The next four days were memorable. During the day, once they made it out of bed, they would stretch out on lounge chairs viewing the passing scenery. When Gibbs felt Tony had ogled the half-naked female beauties long enough, he’d drag him inside to ravish him. 

Gibbs also taught him how to sign, using his body as examples. It came in handy when they went fishing on a chartered boat. Tony had no interesting in catching fish and had difficulty keeping his hands off Gibbs as he stood at the stern casting. It worked; Gibbs had cut short his fishing time.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t care,” Tony demanded.

Gibbs turned his head letting his eyes engage Tony’s as he gritted his teeth and repeated firmly, “We can not continue this relationship. We have to stop seeing each other.”

Tony looked deeply into Gibbs' eyes trying to go as far as he could inside the man, unable to believe Gibbs meant what he said. Trying to fathom what Gibbs was thinking. For some reason his own mind kept going back to an old case that had taken him and Kate to Paraguay. The details were a little fuzzy, but Tony remembered Tim being worried about repercussions. Like a bolt of lightening it hit him.

“O…kay,” Tony said slowly, his eyes coming back into focus. “We’re through.” He waited for that to sink in. “Does that mean no sex ever?”

Gibbs turned away, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to break out. He wanted to laugh out loud with relief. Once he felt back in control, he turned back managing to keep his expression serious. “Oh, I think we can make an exception now and then.”

A broad grin spread across Tony’s face. “How about now!” He took Gibbs by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Tony twirled Gibbs around sending him sprawling across his bed. Tony started stripping off his clothing. This might be all they could have for a while and he intended to make the most of it. Gibbs had his shirt off and was going for his pants when Tony stopped him. 

“Do I need to use the cuffs?” Tony demanded.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Gibbs acquiesced when Tony made a move to retrieve the handcuffs from their storage-place in the side table. Tony straddled Gibbs’ body, his cock at half-mast. He ran his fingers roughly though the graying hairs that littered Gibbs’ chest, pulling at them. His thumbs brushed across the nipples causing them to harden. Gibbs’ lips were pressed tightly together in an attempt to keep moans of pleasure from escaping.

Tony scooted backward, enough so that he could bend over and latch onto one of those pert nubs. His hands making short work undoing Gibbs’ belt, unzipping his pants and unsnapping his briefs making them easier to remove. A quick kiss to Gibbs’ lips and Tony was off the bed, urging Gibbs’ rear up so he could slide both pants and briefs down unleashing the rock hard cock already leaking pre-cum. Tony licked his lips, anticipation sending a throbbing sensation down to his groin. But first he had other things to do, removing Gibbs’ shoes then his socks, massaging the well shaped feet.

This time a moan did escape. 

“And they call me a bastard!” Gibbs growled.

“Uh uh, Boss. I can still cuff you,” Tony reminded him as he gripped the bottom of Gibbs’ slacks and pulled, whipping the pants off him. Tony looked down at the succulent dish before him and dived in trying to take Gibbs to the root. He changed angle, climbing back on the bed straddling Gibbs’ body so he could lap first one ball than the other before going back to the main event. 

While he was doing that Gibbs had reached over and retrieved supplies from the nightstand drawer and was working Tony’s butt.

Gibbs had great control, but Tony knew how to make him give it up. This time though Tony wanted it to last and last long. If what he was reading Gibbs correctly, this might be their last encounter for a good long while. He was fairly certain that there was something going on that Gibbs was not going to tell him. Tony reached his hand back and Gibbs pressed a condom in it.

“Hey, Boss,” Tony said as he rolled the condom down on Gibbs’ cock. “If you won’t move the boat…” he lined Gibbs up and moved into a squatting position, hissing as his ankle sent a twinge of pain through him. Gibbs’ hand steadied his ankle as he lowered himself down. “…how about using your attic?” 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a pain in the ass?” Gibbs grunted as he pushed upward on Tony’s down stroke. 

Tony smirked as he rode Gibbs’ cock. He’d show Gibbs just what a pain in the ass he could be, but later. His thighs were just beginning to feel the strain when he felt Gibbs’ expand inside him ready to shoot. He immediately pulled off of Gibbs, earning a growl of disappointment from him.

Laughing, Tony raided his stash, coming up with lubricant and condoms. Pushing Gibbs’ legs up he used the lube to work Gibbs’ hole. When it was loose enough, he rolled one of the condoms down over his cock and pushed Gibbs’ legs up until his body was bent doubled.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs’ voice was muffled.

“Now, now, Big Boy,” Tony crooned. “I never complain when you do this to me.” Pushing his cock down, he lined up and pushed slowly inside. “I’m with you for better or worse.”

Taking his time, Tony looked down at himself working his way in and out of Gibbs. After a while Gibbs was grunting big time so Tony took pity on him and lowered his legs. Penetration wasn’t as deep, but he could feel himself hitting that nub inside Gibbs on every other stroke. Gibbs was straining, trying to take him deeper as he exhaled over and over ‘Ai…Ai…Ai’ as Tony stroked in and out.

Gibbs’ hand was moving toward his throbbing cock, bouncing against his tight and sweaty abdomen. 

“Not yet, Babe,” Tony requested soothingly, slowing down his strokes, wanting this to last. Gibbs squeezed his anal muscles in answer. 

“Come on, DiNozzo, my balls are turning blue. I really need to get off,” Gibbs gasped.

Taking pity, Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs’ throbbing cock, pumping it in time with his thrust. Gibbs purred like a kitten as he gave up an inordinate amount of creamy nectar. The spasms of Gibbs’ inner muscles wrung an orgasm of profound proportions from Tony. He pulled out and tore off the condom, spraying Gibbs with copious amounts of cum. When he was done, he fell on top of Gibbs smearing their bodily fluids. 

“We really should clean up,” Gibbs murmured a half-hour later.

“You have my permission.” Tony yawned sleepily as he stretched and rolled off Gibbs.

Gibbs made no effort to move.

“So this is it,” Tony said sorrowfully. “This is the way it ends.”

“You do have to take me to work tomorrow.”


	23. Ravenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer is suspected of murder after a missing Marine's dog tags are discovered in a national forest. Tony contemplates dating women again and Abby receives a lot of her favorite flower - black roses.

Part 23 (Ravenous)

Tony sat at his desk reviewing the past week. Basically nothing had changed. Because he and Gibbs had never flaunted their relationship at work, nobody really noticed a difference, except for perhaps Tim. As it was life still went on.

Tim had been curious when they’d shown up for work and Gibbs was back to normal, or at least what passed for normal for Gibbs. Tony had thought about confiding in Tim. He was sure Tim would be very sympathetic. But he didn’t want sympathy, at least not yet. 

There was no point in dwelling on it. If anything Gibbs was taking this worse than he was. Snapping a bit more than usual, not that anyone else would notice. Thank goodness for the case they’d gotten. A sailor who was eaten by a bear, now that was one for the books. 

In the meantime Tony was handling it the way he always did, by putting on a front. Putting on a front was second nature to Tony. It wasn’t easy, as he wanted Gibbs to confide in him, and let him help with whatever the problem was. It aggravated him that something was going on and he had no idea what it was. At the moment trusting Gibbs was all he could do.

Maybe it would be a good idea to start seeing other people…at least appear to be seeing other people. All he had to do was get back into the dating thing. He’d thought the female ranger would be a good start. He cringed when he thought about the hair under her arms and all over her legs. Hair was all well and good on someone like Gibbs; Tony loved running his hand through the hair on Gibbs chest, legs and other areas, but on a female? He thought he’d recovered well from that one though with a little help from the movie ‘Ghost’. A wife that died in a pottery accident. Shame, that after knowing Gibbs so intimately, women just didn’t do it for him anymore. Oh well, one had to be philosophical about it. 

Now all they had to do was find the missing female that had been with the eaten sailor. Gibbs had spent all night trying to track down the girl, or so he said. Tony leaned toward believing him, seeing that only work-related business would make him miss out on taking Abby out for her usual birthday dinner.

For himself Tony brought her a huge bouquet of black roses. Tim had done the same and it had been fun to sit back and watch everyone else also deliver black roses to Abby. Tony was surprised that there were any left in town. 

In the meantime, there was no one around. Tony got up from his chair and pulled a wrapped package out from its hiding place. His job was to put this package on Abby’s desk without her seeing him.


	24. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high school student attaches a bomb to his body and holds his fellow students hostage. Gibbs and the NCIS Team realize that someone else may be controlling the student from outside the school. Tony having a sleep over? Everyone shows up uninvited for a movie and popcorn, except for Gibbs.

Part 24 (Bait)

Tony smiled as he heard the door behind him open and close. The room was dimly lit by one lamp and he had been sitting with his eyes closed, basking in the teams’ victory. “Hey, Boss. You manage to find the kid’s mother?”

Gibbs shook his head as he took off his jacket and laid it across the back of Tony’s chair. “Didn’t get a chance to. The Director beat me to it.”

Tony smirked. That must have gotten Gibbs’ goat.

“You did good.” Gibbs said quietly, working his way to the sofa, finding a glass and a bottle of Jack waiting for him on the coffee table.

“You said that.” Tony finally opened his eyes. “But it was a team effort. Abby and McGee came through like champs.”

“And Ziva?” Gibbs asked as he poured himself a drink.

Tony leaned forward, his expression serious. “Ziva surprised me.” 

Gibbs’ eyebrow rose.

“She thought I should’ve had the boy shot. She didn’t belabor the point when I didn’t and even came up with a reason for not doing it.” A simplification of what had actually happened.

Gibbs nodded, accepting Tony’s word. “Why didn’t you?’

“Have him shot?” Tony didn’t answer right away, remembering what it was like to be fifteen. He also identified with the boy, knowing what it was like to lose a mother. Maybe one day he’d tell Gibbs, just not now. “WWGD.”

“WWGD?” Gibbs asked, a frown marring his face as he drained his glass and poured another. 

“What would Gibbs do?” Tony explained, keeping his tone light.

The small smile Gibbs bestowed on him gave Tony a warm feeling inside. 

“Now what was that about an ‘attitude’?” The glimmer of a twinkle in Gibbs’ eyes in the dim lighting belied the tone of irritation.

Tony shrugged apologetically. The comment had just slipped out as so many of his comments did. A change of subject was in order. “You staying the night?”

Gibbs licked his lips before shaking his head. “Nope. Not a good idea.”

 

At least he sounded regretful, Tony thought as he leaned against the closed door after walking his boss out. He had hoped that at least Gibbs would hold him, leave him with a hot kiss to hold him until their next encounter. He stood staring at his empty room for a while, then pulled out his cell phone.

Tony DiNozzo wasn’t in the mood to stay home alone tonight. “Hey, Probie. Your sister still staying with you?...I thought maybe… You’re where?”

Tony turned around to open the door behind him only to find a grinning McGee closing his cell phone standing beside a beaming Abby. Each had an overnight bag and Abby had her farting warthog that she immediately thrust into Tony’s arms before slipping past an open-mouthed Tony.

“Abby thought you might need a little company, what with everything that happened,” Tim explained as he moved past Tony. Quietly so Abby couldn’t overhear, he continued, “We saw Gibbs leaving.”

“Gibbs was the one in danger, not me,” Tony stated, puzzled at this turn of events.

“Yes, and knowing how you feel about Gibbs, Abby and I felt you needed some support,” Tim confided. “There’s no point in second-guessing yourself, you did a great job. Hell, even Gibbs admitted it.”

Tony blushed, more at his friend’s ability to read him so well then anything else. In fact, that was why he’d called Tim in the first place, to keep his mind off of thinking how things could have gone wrong. That his actions could have cost lives, especially Gibbs’. He’d only have spent tonight going over everything again and again. 

Abby was opening her overnight bag and pulling things from it. “This is going to be so cool. I love slumber parties. I have popcorn and hot chocolate!” she exclaimed holding up the requisite items. She was happily humming to herself as she headed toward the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home,” Tony muttered as he closed the front door. A little release tonight would have been nice. He pulled Tim to one side. “You can’t be seriously suggesting…I mean…the three of us!?” 

“Don’t be an ass,” Tim admonished, and then his expression turned thoughtful. “Though come to think of it…” Whatever Tim was going to say was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Wondering who else would show up, Tony opened the door. 

“Ziva!” squealed Abby. She hurriedly set down the tray holding cups of hot chocolate and ran up in her heavy boots to hug the diminutive agent. “Did you get it?”

“Yes.” Ziva stood holding up a DVD in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. “Hello, Tony,” she said acknowledging his presence as an afterthought.

“Why is she here?” Tony hissed to Tim.

“She brought the movie,” Tim said as if that explained it all.

“What movie?” Tony said talking to the air.

“You know,” Abby threw in, looking at the cover of the DVD. “The one with Sandra Bullock. Are you sure you got the right one?”

“Of course I am. ‘Speed’. Correct?” Ziva asked.

“Perfect,” breathed Abby. “Let’s all put on our PJs and watch it.” She grabbed her bag and motioned Ziva to follow her into the bathroom to change in private.

“PJ’s?” Tony asked horrified.

“You know pajamas, little nighties,” Tim said as he pulled his pajamas out of his overnight bag and began disrobing. Giggles were heard coming from the bathroom.

“I don’t wear pajamas.” Tony glared at Tim, then looked away, not wanting to see Tim’s body when there was nothing he could do about it. 

“So just wear boxers,” Tim suggested. The look Tony gave Tim suggested he had lost his mind. “Come on, Tony, it’s not like Ziva has never seen you…er…without clothes on.”

Tony was saved from retorting by the reappearance of Abby and Ziva. Abby looked like a giant bunny, her fuzzy outfit zipped up the front and her feet encased in a pair of gigantic slippers. Ziva, thankfully, was wearing an old pair of sweats.

***

Tony stretched and yawned as he woke up to the smell of stale popcorn. His mouth tasted yucky and he was sprawled in his least favorite chair in front of the TV that was still playing. Tim and Abby were curled up together on the sofa and as for Ziva, well from the sound of snoring coming from his bedroom it appeared that she’d decided sleeping in a bed was better than sleeping on the floor. 

Tony had retreated into his bedroom to change into an old pair of sweats, before taking the least comfortable chair as everyone else gathered up the hot cocoa and popcorn. Tim had put in the video, then he and Abby took over the couch while Ziva stretched out on the floor in front of the TV. As it turned out this was the first time that Tony had seen this movie and he found himself getting into it in spite of himself. When that movie finished, Abby had raided his collection. The banter and popcorn had flown around the room until the wee hours of the morning when one-by-one they had all fallen asleep. Getting out of the chair, Tony stretched, getting the kink out of his back.

Going into his bedroom to retrieve a pair of running shoes, Tony found he’d been right about Ziva taking over his bed. He turned off the TV before quietly exiting his apartment to go for an early morning run. He definitely needed to clear his head.

Last night had gone a long way toward keeping his mind off his thoughts and his libido in check. Thoughts of Kate Todd came unbidden to his head. He frankly admitted to himself that he had always felt a sexual attraction toward Kate Todd. Looking back on it he realized that his lust had been mainly fueled by the fact that he knew nothing would come of it. That Kate had been unattainable. She was…had been too smart to take up with the likes of him. 

Ziva was a different kettle of fish. She, unlike Kate, exuded sexuality. Her teasing of him making her seem attainable, dangerously so. When they’d acted out in the ‘Cover Up’ case and when she’d been lying on top of him while they were boxed in that container, he’d known he’d never make a move on her. He was pretty sure she knew it and that she took great delight at taunting him with the possibility on every occasion. 

He wondered if she would be insulted if she found out he found Tim more sexually attractive then he did her. With Tim there was no need to worry about morning-afters or the possibility of getting him pregnant. Plus Tim knew how to arouse him, make him work for it that was …he had to get his mind on something else. The case…even thinking about the case was better.

He slowed as he remembered the identification of the two men who had been controlling the fifteen year-old. Assassins for a drug cartel in South America sent to get the kid’s mother. The drug connection was ominous and that brought him back to the case in Paraguay. But that case hadn’t involved drugs. Damn Gibbs. Tony would have thought that Gibbs had learned to share his problems. It was a good thing that Tony trusted Gibbs; it didn’t help knowing that whatever Gibbs was holding back was for his protection. 

Tony was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the black sedan shadowing him.


	25. Iced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of a missing Marine is found in a frozen lake. The NCIS team investigates - only to find three more bullet-ridden bodies. Tony hints that McGee is gay causing everyone to believe the opposite. Tony, Tim and Gibbs get to work on fixing up Gibbs attic.

Part 25 (Iced)

“And just what was that all about?” McGee leaned over Tony’s desk after everyone else was gone.

“Haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Probie.” 

“You’ve got everyone thinking I’m gay,” Tim complained.

“Well, you are,” Tony stated the obvious from his position lying back in his chair and continued to idly toss wads of paper into his trash basket. “Couldn’t admit it, could you?”

“That’s because I’m not gay, I’m bi. Now I would like to know why you did it. Inform everyone that I was?” Tim asked as he paced the floor in front of Tony’s desk giving in to his frustration.

Tony considered and a smile flitted across his face. “It was too good to pass up.” 

Before McGee could come up with a good response, Gibbs was there. 

“It’s called a double bluff,” Gibbs offered lightly, as he caressed the back of Tony’s head yet again before heading toward the elevator. “Comin’, Tony?” 

“Double bluff?” McGee’s face showed his puzzlement.

“Yeah. Since I was the one who brought it out, everyone saw how patently ridiculous it is.” Tony grabbed his coat and followed Gibbs. “Comin’, McGee?”

“I still don’t get it.” McGee grabbed his backpack and rushed to catch up.

“It’s quite simple. If you point out the obvious – nobody believes it. Right, Boss?” Tony explained as McGee joined them in the elevator.

Gibbs grunted as he pushed the button. The three of them were the only ones in the elevator and McGee frankly assessed the other two men. There was nothing outwardly sexual about their attitude toward each other, but you could just tell. The last time he’d seen the two together outside of work, it had seemed as if their relationship was, if not over, at least on-the-rocks. “Ah, I thought you two weren’t…”

The two men exchanged looks that could only be described as amused, though there was a tinge of affection in it.

“We’ll explain it to you later,” Tony said gently as the elevator door opened. “You’re with me, McGee.”

McGee hurried to keep up with Tony. It was the end of the day, another case was over and things were getting curiouser and curiouser. 

Once Tony was behind the wheel and backing out, he sent a sideward glance to McGee. “Femme Glow?”

McGee blushed. “I explained that…my doctor recommended it.”

Tony’s head shook in disbelief. “Couldn’t you have gotten something a little more…macho?”

McGee was getting ticked off. He pressed his lips tightly together to keep a bitter retort from escaping and stared out his window. It slowly dawned on him that he didn’t recognize the route Tony was taking. He had more or less assumed Tony was taking him home, hopefully for fun and games. “Umm, Tony? Where are we going?”

Tony just flashed him a wicked grin, said nothing, and kept driving. Eventually they pulled into a residential neighborhood and parked. Tony locked his car before leading a very puzzled McGee through several backyards, eventually approaching one of the houses. Tony withdrew a set of keys and unlocked the backdoor as if he owned the place. 

“Everything looks clean, Bossman.” Abby’s voice was heard, as the two entered the kitchen. McGee’s jaw dropped as she entered the room wrapped up in studying a box held in her hand. “Hi, McGee.” She tossed his way without looking up, almost as if she’d been expecting him.

“Thanks, Abs,” Gibbs called out as he appeared carrying a box of tools from the basement stairwell and tossed a set of keys to Tony before walking Abby to the front door and locking it behind her.

Tony snagged them and McGee followed him up, what appeared to be a newly constructed set of stairs to the attic, using the keys to unlock a padlock that kept the door to the attic shut. He heard the front door shut and figured that Abby had left. McGee still had no idea why he was here until he entered the attic and his jaw dropped even further once he entered the room, the inside of which was the likes of nothing he’d ever seen before. It looked like something out of one of the Bondage websites he and Abby had perused. His eyes brightened and his mouth was open. “Where did you get everything?”

“Abby.” Gibbs said slapping a screwdriver into McGee’s hand. 

“She ordered them for us online,” Tony explained as he took off his jacket and rummaged through the toolbox for a drill. The three started in, trying to make heads or tails out of some of the items scattered around. 

McGee shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his tie before rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. “You know you may have something with that…double bluff stuff.”

“Why you say that?” Tony was turning an instruction sheet up and down trying to figure out which way it went.

“Ziva spent quite a bit of time trying to convince me she didn’t think I was gay. I do think she’s having second thoughts about you.”

Tony looked up sharply. “What’s that supposed to mean?’

“I guess your mention of gaydar may have something to do with it.”

“No biggie. She already knows about Tony,” Gibbs said from across the room where he was working on the bedframe.

“She does?” two voices chimed together.

“How soon they forget,” Gibbs said to himself and raising his eyes to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping she’d forgotten,” Tony said turning pink.

Eventually McGee had to answer the call of nature. On his way back he stopped in the kitchen and snagged some beers. When he got back to the attic, Gibbs had Tony up against the wall, one hand gripping Tony’s shirtfront, the other tangled in his hair. Gibbs’ possession of Tony’s mouth appeared almost desperate as if he were afraid it might be for the last time. Tony was sagged against the wall, his hands tangled in Gibbs shirt.

McGee froze and his eyes widened, his body reacting to what he was seeing making him feel like a voyeur. He turned to silently go back the way he came. Unfortunately the bottles he was carrying clanked and gave him away.

“Come on back,” Tony’s voice called before McGee got to the bottom of the stairs. McGee hesitated before turning around and going back up. He hadn’t been gone more than a moment, but once he got there Tony was adjusting his shirt and Gibbs was on the other side of the room finishing up with some adjustment.

McGee was just getting ready to apologize when Gibbs stood up. “Bed’s ready.”

“Great! Let’s try it out.” Tony was already pulling his shirt up over his head.

Turning to Tony and away from Gibbs, Tim licking his lips nervously, rubbed his hand over his forehead. “Ah, Tony. Maybe it…uh…would be better…” He didn’t want to intrude, but Tony was undoing his belt and lower his slacks, that caused Tim’s eyes to focus on the bulge clearly visible, making thinking a little difficult. “…um….if I… uh…left.”

Tony’s eyes were bright. It was clear he knew what was going through Tim’s mind. 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs spoke sharply catching both men’s attention. They both turned to see Gibbs, down to his skivvies, standing next to the king-size bed, dangling a collar and leash from one hand.

Tony’s breath caught. He stared long and hard at the collar, then back up to Gibbs. Worrying his bottom lip, his eyes pleaded with Gibbs.

“Tony.” The order was softer but still an order. Tim was astounded at Tony’s change in demeanor while he watched Tony meekly walk toward Gibbs and knelt at his feet, his head lowered in submission while Gibbs buckled the collar around his neck.

Gibbs’ hand slid through Tony’s hair caressingly as he murmured softly, “Attaboy.”

Tim couldn’t help it, he snickered.

Gibbs glanced up sharply, freezing the still-dressed young man. “I have another set.” His tone made it clear who the other set was for.

Tim swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat. “Ah…no thank you, Boss.” 

“Tell me, McGee. What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?” Gibbs’ voice was loud. “Get your ass naked and over here.”

“Stay,” Gibbs commanded the man at his feet when Tim didn’t seem to be moving fast enough to please him. In no time at all he had Tim stripped and maneuvered across the room, pushing him until he had Tim lying on top of the bed. Tony was still kneeling where Gibbs had left him, so Gibbs called, patting the mattress, “Up, boy.”

Gibbs eyes crinkled with amusement when Tim’s cock rose to attention at the same time Tony bounded on the bed. He had two young, naked men on the menu and planned to make full use of them. His self imposed Cease and Desist Order was about to take a brief break. In fact he’d started working on the attic to keep his mind off that particular problem. Working on his boat hadn’t done it. He just needed a few more little items. Handing Tony’s leash over to Tim, Gibbs rolled out of the bed. “Here, hold this. I’ll be right back.”

“What was that all about?” Tim asked.

“Don’t know,” Tony said as he snatched his leash back out of Tim’s hand. It was one thing to be under Gibbs’ control, he wasn’t about to give that over to McGee.

“Not that. I’m talking about you and Gibbs…why the about-face.”

“Oh that.” Tony squirmed on the bed trying to get comfortable. “Gibbs has a feeling in his gut that something is due to happen. He’s not sure what, but whatever it is isn’t good. I trust Gibbs’ gut.”

“Hmmm,” Tim said thoughtfully, his hand straying to Tony’s thigh and other parts. 

“Did I say anyone could start without me?” Gibbs growled returning with sheets, pillows and various other items. He pounced on them scattering everything. 

Tony couldn’t help it. He started laughing, then he picked up one of the pillows and swung it at Gibbs. Gibbs tossed one of the pillows to Tim before attacking Tony with the other. Tim rescued one of the beer bottles. He couldn’t help smiling as he adjusted himself against the headboard and watched the two men rough-house with each other. Gibbs was smiling, laughing, actually enjoying himself.

Tony got the upper hand, straddling Gibbs, holding his hands over his head. He moved in and was just going in for the kill when Gibbs pointed toward Tim. “Not in front of the kid!”

“Hey!” McGee set down his beer and joined in ganging up on Gibbs. Somehow Gibbs managed to get Tony on the floor and McGee face down underneath him. 

“Tony, hand me the lube,” Gibbs requested, holding out one hand.

Later, much later, the three were sprawled out across the bed. Thank goodness it was king-size. Tony was spooned up against Gibbs and Tim was lying on his back, his head facing the foot of the bed. 

“Boss, we really need a shower up here,” Tony complained.

Tim could only agree. Going down the stairs naked to clean up was too much trouble.

“If someone doesn’t shut up…,” Gibbs threatened in his sleep. It was enough to shut Tony up, though he did snuggle closer to Gibbs.

McGee drifted off to sleep wondering just what it was that Gibbs’ gut was worried about. Whatever it was, Tim wasn’t sure he wanted to know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one is bugging the team, so Gibbs goes pro-active. Add to that the completion of a playroom and the Elf Lord.

Part 26 

Tony lay quietly, so close to Gibbs as to be almost inside him. His stomach was churning with worry as he reviewed the past couple of weeks. After the case with the kid that had taken his classmates hostage, the director had suspended him for two weeks without pay for disrespect. Gibbs had called her on it after sending Tony out to cool his heels in the director’s receptionist area. Not that it had helped, they were so loud you could hear them through the door.

“Damn it, Jen. Two weeks is out of line.”

“Jethro, he hung up on me.” 

“Big deal. I would have done the same thing.”

“He’s not you. Agent DiNozzo needs to learn to respect authority.”

“Meaning you.”

“Yes.”

It felt good hearing Gibbs stand up for him. In the end the director had given in and cut the suspension back to three days. 

Gibbs wanted some distance between them; Gibbs would get distance. When two days later, Gibbs showed signs of weakening, nobody had been more surprised than Tony. His eyebrows rose to the top of his head when he read the e-mail Gibbs sent him asking him to drop by. At least, if he was lucky, it looked as if he’d have something to do during his suspension.

Tony wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he got to Gibbs’ place, but it wasn’t Abby going from room-to-room carrying a box that he recognized from the case where he and Ziva had worked undercover. Tim had used it to check for electronic listening devices.

“You came in your car?” Gibbs’ question blind-sided him.

“Ah, yeah.”

“Next time take a cab.”

“All clear, Gibbs,” Abby informed him, sending a smile Tony’s way. A kiss to her forehead and Gibbs had practically shoved her out the door.

“Something going on that I should know about, Boss?” Tony asked.

Gibbs had evidently contemplated not telling him, but decided it might be best to do so. “I don’t know why, but some strange things have been happening lately. Abby brought it to my attention that somebody’s hacked my computer… yours too. Last week Abby found a bug in my car and has been checking the house on a daily basis since.”

“Have you gone to the Director?”

“I’d rather not. Not until I have more proof.” Gibbs had scowled, then his expression cleared.

Tony hadn’t known what to expect when Gibbs grabbed him by the arm, but it wasn’t what he got. Gibbs dragged him into the kitchen and pointed to a set of incomplete stairs.

“What do you think?” Gibbs asked.

“About what?” Tony had no clue.

“About the playroom.” Tony had never seen Gibbs look anxious before. “Look, I know I said we couldn’t use the basement…” That was as far as he got, Tony had him backed against a wall and was shoving his tongue down Gibbs’ throat. God it had felt good, being this close to Gibbs. When he was done, however, “…so I decided the attic would work,” Gibbs continued on from where he’d left off. Then those blue eyes looked into his. “I take it that meets with your approval?”

Tony could only shake his head and Gibbs smiled. Tony had ended up with a hammer in his hand, helping complete the stairway. They’d taken a couple of breaks for a little groping and some hot kissing, but nothing more. Tony had been out and home by ten. Damn, the man was going to drive him crazy.

So the last couple of weeks had been spent, with the help of a few of Abby’s friends, in getting the room ready. It never ceased to amaze Tony how diverse Abby’s friends were. Abby had been a big help in deciding what to fill the room with, though Tony was a bit leery about some of the stuff. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what some of the items were for.

Once everything had arrived, it seemed only natural to get Tim involved. Now, at least one important item in the room was completed…the bed, and already in use. Tony was grateful for the cold beer, he needed it to cool down as he watched Gibbs plow into McGee. There was something about watching Gibbs taking someone else that was strangely erotic, and slightly disturbing. If he hadn’t known it was about taking care of McGee’s needs, Tony would have been jealous. 

When he’d finished with McGee, Gibbs crawled over to and on top of Tony’s body. Smiling smugly down at Tony, Gibbs informed him, “Looks like the Elf Lord’s down for the count.”

“It’s a good thing you decided to have this room soundproofed.” Tim had been more than a little vocal about his enjoyment.

“Thought you might join us,” Gibbs said into Tony’s neck as he gently licked and nibbled just above the collar.

Tony had thought about it, but lying there watching Gibbs…the muscles in his back rippling…and that butt…the way the muscles of his ass moved as he drove in and out…it was a sight Tony rarely had a chance of catching, being on the bottom as it were. Gibbs was in excellent shape for his age. Tony twisted them around until he was the one on top.

“You’ve a fantastic bod for someone your age.” Tony ran one finger lightly along Gibbs’ cock, making it jump, debating on telling Gibbs’ how much he’d enjoyed watching him use it. His tongue made a trail down Gibbs’ chest enjoying the slightly salty taste of Gibbs’ sweat. He paused just above his goal and looked up into Gibbs’ blue eyes. “Just how old are you?”

“None of your damn business.” The look in Gibbs’ eyes, a cross between annoyed and amused, made Tony laugh before he went back to slurping the head of Gibbs’ cock. Using his tongue to its best advantage, Tony soon had Gibbs squirming beneath him.

“Fuck me, Tony. Fuck me now!” Gibbs demanded as he pushed up into Tony’s mouth.

Tony hadn’t needed to be asked twice. His hands searched for and soon found the lube hidden among the sheets. Finding a condom took a bit longer. Tony took it slow and easy, losing himself in the pleasure of being inside of Gibbs, wanting to make the enjoyment last, not knowing how long it would be before they would be able to do this again. 

Gibbs growled his encouragement and much, much too soon Tony felt the buildup of his orgasm. He tried to hold back, but Gibbs knew how to use the muscles surrounding Tony’s cock, sending sparks through him as he shot pulse after pulse of cum up Gibbs’ anal passage. Just before he fell across Gibbs, out of the corner of his eye, Tony managed to catch sight of McGee awake, his eyes and mouth open wide. Not surprising, he’d never seen Gibbs bottom before. Gibbs rolled him off to one side and knelt in front of Tim, letting him put that opened mouth to use.

It took awhile, but between Tony and Tim they finally managed to tire Gibbs out. Tired enough for Gibbs to threaten them if they didn’t quiet down.


	27. Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pentagon cryptographer, suspected of spying, apparently commits suicide. Gibbs and his team discover the crypographer wasn't alone when she died. Ducky's mother visited NCIS and causes havoc.

Part 27 (Untouchable)

Tony stared hard at his keyboard trying to keep his mind off of Ziva’s actions during this case. Why was it that she enjoyed making provocative remarks in front of him? Like saying she was a screamer and offering to do anything if he would take the blame for the accident. He knew, just knew, that even if he wanted something like that she would find someway to renege on it. 

“I thought I told you three to go home,” Gibbs’ voice came from out of the blue. He must have finally finished seeing to Colonel Dorn’s putting away.

Tony looked up briefly to take the report Abby held out to him. “Just finishing up on the paperwork, Boss.” It was late on a Saturday and Tony, Tim and Ziva had decided that doing the paperwork now would leave the rest of their weekend, or what was left of it, free.

“You can take care of it Monday. Go… home,” Gibbs said emphatically, making shooing motions.

The three were shutting things down, when Dr. Mallard rounded the bullpen. “Jethro! Good…thank goodness I caught you before you left. I do want to apologize for mother.”

Tony stopped in the middle of reaching for his jacket. “Did I miss something?”

“Mother has gotten it into her head that Jethro is someone named Matthew and …” Ducky started to explain.

“All she did was ask if I were married,” Gibbs interrupted.

“She did more then that, Jethro.”

“Ducky’s mom hit on you?” Tony wanted to make sure he had heard right.

Abby giggled, earning herself a disapproving look from Ducky. 

“You could always tell her you are unavailable,” Ducky offered casting a suggestive look toward Tony. “You *are* unavailable, aren’t you?”

Ziva, slipping her weapon into its holster, looked up sharply. “Have *I* missed something?” she directed toward McGee.

Everyone froze. Tim and Tony looked toward Gibbs, ready to take their cue from him. Ducky looked distinctly uncomfortable. Gibbs’ face held no expression at all. Abby chewed her lower lip.

“You think that’s something…she wants me to have Ducky’s baby.” Abby giggled, breaking the silence.

Ducky groaned, hitting himself on the forehead with his fist. “Abby, please!”

The last thing he needed was for her to tell everyone how his aunt had tried to sleep with his father. At least Abby hadn’t been there when his mother told Gibbs and Palmer that everyone had thought him a girl until he was eleven. Talk about embarrassing. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Gibbs repeating it, but he wasn’t sure about Palmer. 

“She does?” Tim and Ziva asked at the same time, shocked at the idea.

“She wants grandchildren,” Abby confided.

“Speaking of…where is your mother?” Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

“Jimmy’s watching her.” Ducky said with confidence, until he caught sight of Palmer getting out the elevator at the other end of the room, approaching them and evidently searching for someone. “At least he was.” When Palmer got closer, Ducky confronted him, “Don’t tell me you’ve lost her again?”

“Sorry, Dr. Mallard. She gave me the slip while I was fixing her a drink.” Palmer apologized, turning every which way looking for signs of his charge. 

“I knew we should have chained her to that chair,” Ducky muttered to himself.

“Yoo hoo…, Donald!”

Every eye turned up to the next level. Mrs. Mallard stood, waving enthusiastically down to them, next to Director Shepard. Ducky rushed up the stairs, an apologetic smile upon his face, to claim his mother. “Mother,” he chastised his mother for all the good it did him.

Tony exchanged glances with Tim. What was the Director doing here? She had been out of the way during this whole case.

“Ducky, I believe your mother does not belong in MTAC,” Jen scolded. She tried to sound serious, but had to hold her lips tightly together to keep from smiling.

Ducky herded his mother down the stairway toward the elevator. As they passed Gibbs and company, Mrs. Mallard reached out and tapped Gibbs on the forearm. “Matthew, don’t forget your promise to call.”

“Mother!” Ducky said with exasperation. “It’s time we went home.”

Abby couldn’t help it, she started to giggle. Ziva’s laughter came out in snorts making her sound like a pig. She covered her mouth. “Sorry. I think I’d better go. Ducky, hold the elevator, please,” she called out as she grabbed her rucksack and ran for the elevator.

Mrs. Mallard could be heard asking, “Young lady, have we met?”

McGee looked at Abby and held out his arm, “Abs, may I escort you to your car?”

Abby looked pleased. “Why thank you, Timmy.”

“Me too.” Palmer offered his arm as well.

“And thank you, Jimmy,” Abby said linking her arm with Palmer’s much to McGee’s dismay.

Tony grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Got any plans for the evening, Boss?”

“No. Got any suggestions?” Gibbs asked as he reached into his drawer for his gun.

Tony just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“So are you going to take Ziva up on her offer?” Gibbs asked as they headed off.

Tony looked at him blankly, wondering what offer. It took him a second or two, then his facial expression cleared. “She doesn’t have the right equipment.” A mischievous grin spread across his face.

They were almost to the elevator when someone called out. “Agent Gibbs.”

A young man rushed over to them, at least as fast as he could, considering he carried a cat carrier. “He checks out okay,” he said handing over the carrier to Gibbs, while Tony stood by openmouthed.

“Thank you,” Gibbs said politely, then out of the side of his mouth. “Close your mouth, DiNozzo.”

“You’re not going to keep that…that thing?” Tony said pointing to the carrier. The cat spit at him.

“Thought I might,” Gibbs said with a straight face. “He can have the attic.”

“No, no, no.” Tony shook his head and moved to the far corner of the elevator, his eyes on the carrier so he didn’t see the small smile on Gibbs face.

“Is that him?” a young woman asked as they exited the elevator.

“Yep,” Gibbs said handing the carrier over to her. “He’s all yours.”

“Cootchi, cootchi,” the young lady crooned as she walked off with the cat.

Tony stood watching her go, then turned a glare to Gibbs. “You bastard!”

Gibbs had a smile on his face as he walked to his car. “Yup.”


	28. BloodBath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is almost killed by key evidence in her lab. Gibbs and the NCIS team quickly find that someone from her past wants her dead. Something's got Tony's goat and it looks like it's Timothy.

Part 28 (Blood Bath)

Tim entered Larry’s Club and shook the rain off his overcoat. The irritation he felt, being pulled from a warm bed, fading. Pausing he let his gaze wander around the room. It had been almost a year since he’d last been here. The crowd here seemed much the same as it had that night, though Tim couldn’t be sure, having been pretty much blotto himself at the time. He looked around for a certain familiar face, one that he had been informed would be here and, not finding it, headed toward the bar.

“He’s over there.” The bartender, drying a glass, canted his head to one side towards the end of the bar where one Tony DiNozzo was slumped on a stool.

“How much has he had?” Tim asked as he eyed Tony critically. Still wearing the same clothing, Tony must have come here straight from work.

“Too much.”

Tim shook his head and moved along the bar until he was standing next to Tony. There were at least seven empty bottles on the bar. “Come here often?” was Tim’s opening gambit, figuring to get a laugh out of Tony. Tony ignored him. So much for that, Tim thought. “Mind if I sit down?”

Tony tilted his head, looking up at Tim though unfocused eyes. “It’s a free country,” Tony growled, draining his beer bottle and signaling for another. “It’s only one gott-damn beer.” Tony said loudly, flipping the bartender the bird when he refused to bring Tony another beer.

Tim, embarrassed by Tony’s reaction, quickly grabbed his arm forcing Tony to lower it and hissed. “What the hell’s the matter with you?”

Tony’s eyes widened in fake shock and he began laughing like a maniac. “I can’t believe it. St. Timothy said a curse word.”

Tim’s eyes flashed and he tightened his grip on Tony’s arm. He swallowed an angry retort and leaned in closer to ask, “What’s going on, Tony? Abby’s safe. We got all the bad guys. Everything’s fine,” Tim pointed out thinking that was what was bothering Tony. “On the other hand you have been acting like a jerk all week…even longer.”

Tony used his free hand to massage his forehead. He could feel the heat rising on his face; Tim had him on that one. “I…you’ve gotta understand…” Tony tried to put his feelings into words, sort out his conflicting emotions. “…it’s not *me*.”

Tim pulled back and stared at Tony. Tony was surprisingly lucid considering the amount of beer he’d had to drink. “What do you mean it’s not you? Who the hell is it if not you?”

Tony growled in frustration and banged his head against the table. Thinks kept coming out of his mouth that he never meant to say. How could he explain that all those things he said weren’t under his control most of the time? That he didn’t know where they came from? They just…came out.

“Forget that,” Tony muttered. Talking about this was pointless, switching to something else, he continued in an aggrieved tone. “Why is it everyone makes it a practice of pointing out that I have enemies? First the Director, then Abs, even you. It’s a joke that is sadly getting old.”

“Not everything is about you, Tony.” All this talk about Tony not being Tony was a bit strange. “Have you considered seeing a psychiatrist?” Tim asked helpfully.

Tony raised his head intending to glare at Tim. His head felt stuffed with cotton. “Yeah … imagine how… that look? Think they’d keep me… an agent … if got out… I needed a shrink?”

“Well…” Tim started. He didn’t get any further because someone had a grip on his collar pulling him out of his seat. Neither man had noticed the guy, sitting with his buddies, casting lustful looks Tony’s way.

“Hey, sweetcheeks. This ass-hole bothering you?” This sudden question, directed at Tony from over his shoulder, came from a tattooed giant who had to be at least six feet five, his chest barely covered by a leather vest catching both Tony and Tim by surprise.

Tim’s feet barely touched the ground. “Epp…urrr…umm,” he sputtered as he gaped openmouthed at the threatening face of the man who held him. He tried to think of something, anything that would get this plug-ugly to release him even as he wondered who he was and where he’d come from.

Suddenly there was a tap to the big guy’s shoulder, he turned toward it and Tony, with all his weight behind it, threw a right cross sending the big lug crashing against one of the tables, busting it. Tim scrambled up from the floor where he landed. Tony just stood there dumbly staring down at the guy he’d just decked. Whoever he was, bellowed like a bull, and tried to get back up with the help of a couple of guys almost as big as he.

To Tim it appeared that getting out of there fast was next on the agenda. Getting a grip on Tony’s upper arm, he began dragging him towards the back door of the club, hissing frantically, “Come on, Tony. Let’s get out of here.”

It was a good thing Tim had spotted Tony’s car before entering Larry’s. His heart was beating wildly as he swung Tony around so his back was against the passenger door. “Come on Tony…where’s your keys?” he demanded with increasing urgency.

Rain was drenching them as Tony began searching his pockets, his mind too unfocused to remember which one held his keys, much too slowly for Tim’s way of thinking. Tim patted him down, found the keys and practically threw Tony into the passenger seat before rushing to the driver’s side of the car. Revving the motor, Tim put the car into gear and squealed out of the parking lot. One glance in the rearview mirror showed the giant standing in the middle of the parking area shaking his fist at them.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tim asked, “You know that ass-hole?” He waited for Tony to start ranting about the way he was treating Tony’s beloved car. When none came he braved a glance to the passenger seat. Tony’s head was resting against the window, his mouth open as snores escaped. Irritated he slapped Tony across the chest. “Wake up, Tony!”

“Huh?” Tony jumped at the sound.

Tim rolled his eyes. “That ass-hole. Do…you…know…him?” Tim paused after each word, making sure Tony understood him.

Tony stared blankly at him. “What ass-hole?”

Tim growled and glared, producing results.

“Oh, him…nope. Never saw him before.” Tony yawned and promptly fell back asleep.

Evidently the drinks had finally caught up with Tony, McGee thought as he pulled up into Tony’s parking space. He resented being called out of the first real sleep he’d been able to catch since that wacko tried to hurt Abby by stalking her. The guy had been good, but Gibbs’ and team had been better. Abby was safe.

“Where’s Gibbs?” Tim asked as he hauled Tony up to his apartment.

“Who the hell cares?” Tony answered groggily.

Ah, thought Tim, now we’re getting somewhere. Gibbs had understandably been like a madman, not letting anything get in the way of finding who was out to harm Abby. Must have played havoc with Tony’s sex life. It hadn’t done a lot for Tim’s either. Once inside Tony’s apartment, Tim pulled an inebriated Tony into the bath, turning on and adjusting the water temperature. Next he stripped Tony down and pushed him into the shower under the flow of water. 

The minute the water hit Tony, he began sputtering, “Wha…what the …,” his greenish eyes trying to focus on Tim, his mind still in a fog. He sagged against the shower stall and watched as Tim, who was drenched, undressed and joined him in the shower. Tony’s lip twitched when Tim grabbed the soap, taking a sniff, making his nostrils flare. 

Tony was just so damn tired and lightheaded; his thought patterns lagging. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Tim used a washcloth over his upper torso. When his eyes focused again Tony couldn’t help but note the intense manner in which Tim was watching him. Tony’s eyes followed Tim’s as the suds ran down his chest, leaving patterns as it ran through the hair. The soap continued down his flat abs, flowing onto the base of his penis that was ever so slowly rising… that simple act arousing him. 

Something deep inside Tony told him he should stop this, knowing where this could lead, but he didn’t have the energy. He just stood there, panting, letting Tim wash his body. Tony let out a sigh of relief when Tim backed off, turned him around, facing the shower wall, and began scrubbing his back. 

“What is it? You jealous because Gibbs ordered me to take Abby home with me instead of you?” Tim murmured into his ear.

Just why he should be jealous, Tony had no idea. His and Abby’s relationship was more of a sibling nature. 

“And we all know how that turned out,” Tony sniped back, wincing when a not too gentle hand soaped his crease. It was happening again, he had no control. Tony tried to bite his tongue, to hold back the flood of words. His mouth kept spewing derogatory comments as the hand cleaning him got rougher and rougher. He knew Tim was getting angry, could feel it with every swipe of the washcloth and still he couldn’t stop himself.

“Arghhh!” Tony moaned loudly as Tim’s over endowed and thoroughly aroused cock penetrated him with a suddenness that he hadn’t expected. He was vaguely aware of the younger agent muttering – something about teaching him a lesson he’d never forget. It was a side of Tim he’d never seen before, and it frightened and excited him at the same time. In spite of the pain, Tony deliberately kept up the belittling commentary, babbling as the inside of his anus was rubbed raw.

Tony’s mental processes began shutting down. Dimly he was aware that Tim was ranting now, letting out all the resentment that Tony’s words had obviously invoked, as he worked Tony’s ass over. Tony couldn’t bring himself to begrudge Tim for it. Deep inside Tony knew he deserved everything Tim was doing to him. After all, he had brought it on himself…had worked hard for it. A flood of hot fluid coated the inside of Tony’s rectum, burning his insides, causing him to cry out. As he slid down the shower stall wall, he could feel Tim’s heavy weight pressing down on him.

Time passed by slowly as Tony huddled on the shower floor, moaning and breathing heavily, while water continued to flow over him and down his body. A hiss escaped him as Tim withdrew. 

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god!” Tim was repeating in horror over and over. 

Tony finally managed the strength to turn over. Tim was staring down in shock as the water washed away the blood that covered his cock. Tony wasn’t surprised; he could feel the blood trickling down his thigh, staining the water a pale pink.

“Oh, god,” Tim moaned. “I never meant…I don’t know what came over me.” Tim seemed to snap out of it long enough for him to try pulling Tony up. “Come on, Tony. We’ve got to get you to the emergency room!”

Tony shook his head, letting it fall back against the shower wall. The last place he needed to be was an emergency room, having to explain how he came by his injury. 

“It’s not that bad,” Tony wheezed trying to assure Tim. “Just help me into the bedroom.” 

Tim turned off the water and helped him up muttering repeatedly, “Gibbs is going to kill me.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, in spite of the pain. “He won’t hear about it from me.”

“You know Gibbs…he’ll find out somehow.” Tim was shaking even as he wiped Tony down and helped him toward the bedroom, handling him as if he were a piece of fragile glass. That and Tim’s mutterings of incrimination were beginning to irritate him. As Tony tumbled into his bed, he could tell the damage was minimal, the bleeding having already stopped.

“Get in here,” Tony said gruffly as he maneuvered the bedspread out from under him. As Tim complied it finally hit him. The reason that had him goading all those around him. Needing to distance himself from the younger agent, pushing him and everyone else away. Not wanting them to know that all he wasn’t just bi…that he was as queer as a two dollar bill as Gibbs would have said. Tony chuckled. Gibbs was so behind the times.

“What’s so funny?” Tim asked, making sure Tony was comfortable.

“Nothing,” Tony said softly, drawing Tim close. “Go to sleep.” He was finally beginning to cope with his problem. Being bi he could accept, being gay on the other hand…? That had been his problem, why he’d been so disturbed. That wasn’t all though. His gut was telling him that things were about to change. Whether for better or worse he didn’t know. He tightened his grip around Tim, resigning himself to having to wait and see.


	29. Jeopardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspect dies while in Ziva's custody. The suspects brother kidnaps Jenny and demands the release of his brother whom he doesn't know is dead.

Part 29 (Jeopardy)

Tony watched Gibbs closely. One thing he was sure of, Gibbs had no idea about what had occurred between Tim and himself and he was just as happy to keep it that way. It hadn’t been easy, those first few days afterward, but he’d managed to blackmail Tim into doctoring him up with an antibiotic ointment and they’d had a little fun while doing it. 

On the plus side, he and Tim were getting on better. He still called Tim, Probie. He had to, everyone would have been suspicious otherwise. Tim understood. In fact, Tony found that he was more in control of himself then he had been. Except for when he was around Ziva. He could be as obnoxious, not necessarily to her, as he wanted to be. He’d enjoyed teasing her and been impressed with the ease with which she’d managed to get the eraser from him, wouldn’t have mind learning how she did that. 

In point of fact he didn’t really think Ziva had killed Brian Dempsey, the scum bag. At least not on purpose. In fact he was surprised she’d controlled herself as well as she had.

Gibbs had been wound pretty tight during this last case. What with the director being kidnapped, but Tony liked to think he would have reacted the same had it been anyone in NCIS. Now he wasn’t so certain. Gibbs didn’t seem to be showing as much confidence in Ziva as he had himself or Tim when they’d been in similar positions.

When they’d first found out about the kidnapping, Tony first checked to see how Ziva was taking it. When he heard that Shepard's last known location was the Whitmore Hotel he’d known exactly what Gibbs wanted him to do. He went into professional mode and was at the elevator before Tim could make it back to his desk to start tracking the director’s cell phone.

Tony identified himself to the hotel detective who soon led him to the Director’s car. He felt bad about lying to the guy about the Director being ‘just peachy’ when he really wanted to say she was a pain in the butt. He felt even worse when he found her driver dead in the trunk of the car.  
He did manage to contact the office and tell Ziva that he was uploading the Whitmore’s security footage.

Tony came back to headquarters to bring Abby the physical evidence he’d found in the Director’s car. Abby was saying something about a watch pot, so he completed the sentence for her. She’d tried to get him to get her a Caf Pow, but he’d told her she’d have to be caffeine free for this one. She’d outsmarted him with her own rule 9. Always keep a spare.

The tarot cards he found interesting, but even better was Tim’s mapping out of Brian’s life. He’d gone into Gibb’s mode and asked how the information was going to help them. Leaving them wondering how long it would take to search Tim’s narrowed down area. 

When Jack Dempsey had called, everyone on the team had listened in. Tony had been ready for anything, with his bullet proof vest on. Whatever they were going to do, he was going to be ready for it. They only had forty-five minutes to locate her as he’d been forced to remind Tim.

All of a sudden Gibbs was saying she was at an airport, though how he knew was beyond Tony. The next thing he knew he and Tim were following Gibbs to Abby’s lab. Tim managed to figure out which airport and they were off. Tony wondering how they were going to manage since Jack was expecting his brother. He should have known Gibbs would have an answer.

Tying the dead man’s hands to the steering wheel hadn’t been fun. All he could think of was how much easier the guy’s from ‘Weekend at Bernie’s’ had it. Trying to drive with your head in a dead man’s lap wasn’t fun either, especially with Ziva’s backseat driving.

When it was over and done he was glad Gibbs hadn’t rushed over and taken the Director in his arms. He thought he would have thrown-up if he had. Now Gibbs was down in autopsy making sure the Director was okay. Tony was fairly certain nothing would happen while Ducky was with them.

Gibbs returned and informed everyone that Ziva was cleared. For some reason that Tony couldn’t put his finger on, he thought that Gibbs wasn’t exactly pleased and he had every intention of finding out why.

As everyone left, Tony boldly went over to where Gibbs was standing. He stopped when he was almost on top of Gibbs and growled. “Your place in thirty.” 

He was walking away having said all he was going to say. A smile lit his face when he heard Gibbs’ response.

“On your six, Tony.”


	30. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs s seriously injured in an explosion. While in the hospital he recalls his painful past. He's also lost the last fifteen years.

Part 30 (Hiatus)

“You’re not Gibbs.” Abby’s voice resonated in his head. On top of that comes Ducky’s soft complaint of “He doesn’t remember me” making his heart clinch. It means that if Gibbs doesn’t remember Ducky he probably doesn’t remember him. Temporary memory loss the doctor had said. 

Earlier Director Shepard had entered the bullpen and announced that Gibbs had regained consciousness. Tony’s relief was short-lived when she also said he had lost the last fifteen years of his life. That meant his time working for NCIS and more importantly the time he and Tony had shared.

Damn. Everything thing about this assignment should have been a piece of cake. From the moment Gibbs had left the car where he, Tim and Ziva were staked out to contact Galib, Tony had had a very bad feeling in his gut. Things had happened so fast. The explosion. Gibbs going off to the hospital. 

He just needed a few quiet minutes alone to get his head around everything.

The door opened to the small storeroom where he had escaped to sit in the dark, elbows resting on spread knees, his head resting in his hands. 

“Oh, here you are.” Tim’s voice, sounding way too cheerful irritated him.

The light clicked on and he knows Tim is studying him. He just wished Tim would go away, leaving him alone with his pain. The least of which is Tony’s nose, still hurting from where Tim had run into him getting off the elevator, causing it to bleed. 

“You…ah…feeling okay?” Tim, sensing Tony’s mood, asked nervously.

Tony wanted to lash out at the younger agent, but that wouldn’t change anything, so tilting his head up to look him in the eye, he responded trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum. “I’m fine, Probie. Just freakin’ fine.”

Silence once again reined as Tim lowered himself on the low box, sharing the space with Tony. Finally Tim gathered the courage to ask. “So…when are you gonna go see him?” 

Tony stared down at his hands, dangling between his spread legs. Ever since Ducky had returned and informed them Gibbs was indeed conscious, but had no memory of him, his stomach had been churning, even as he strove to take charge and lead the team to finding answers as to how things had gone so terribly wrong while putting his own personal concerns about Gibbs aside. As much as he tried to keep his demeanor professional, recollections of movie memories kept popping up in his head at the most inopportune moments and he couldn’t resist sharing. He’d have to work on that.

“The Director stated that she didn’t think it would be a good idea. Besides …what would be the point? He won’t remember me.” Tony answered softly. That hurt, the thought that this past year might be gone from Gibbs memory. The one time he’d visited Gibbs in the hospital, he had a hard time keeping the memory of their last time together from surfacing. Tony kept looking at the director, using that to keep his libido under control. Even then he sometimes slipped, smiling as he thought about how Gibbs had let him have full control, which had not been unusual, making each union different and special. He had no idea what was going though Gibbs mind. “What with three red-headed ex-wives, there is a good possibility he might not want to remember anything, including me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tim started thoughtfully, elbowing Tony. “You’ve got two things going for you.”

Tony looked at him quizzically. 

“First off, you’re not a red-head and two, you’re male,” Tim pointed out.

Tony shook his head, smiling. Sometimes Tim could come up with things that took his mind off of Gibbs, case in point was when he’d informed Tony that Abby had slapped Ziva and Ziva had slapped her back. What he wouldn’t have given to have seen that in person.

In spite of the Director Sheppard directive, that night Tony found himself at the hospital. Watching Gibbs sleeping fitfully through the glass, he couldn’t help hearing a certain song, made famous by The Kiss, which kept running though his head. Though he hadn’t liked their rendition, the words spoke to him. Softly Tony began singing the lyrics to a tune of his own, knowing full well that Gibbs couldn’t hear him through the glass.

You're all I want, you're all I wanna live for   
You're all I want, and you're everything I love   
You're the reason I exist, and I knew it from the first time that we kissed 

When your heart has need of healing,  
I'll be there to take your hand   
Let me be the one you turned to, I will always understand   
I only want to keep you smilin', kiss the tears away   
Wanna give you all you dream of, and hold you night and day 

You're all I want, you're all I wanna live for   
You're all I want, and you're everything I love   
You're the reason I exist, and I knew it from the first time that we kissed 

When you're with me, there will be no such thing as sorrow   
We can leave those dark and lonely days behind   
Depend on me, I need you too a bright tomorrow   
All your life, through all you do   
I'll be there loving you

When he was finished, he placed his hand on the glass separating them, sending a silent message of love to Gibbs before finally turning and walking away.

***

Tony was on the phone with Ducky. Ziva had gone to the hospital and somehow managed to restore Gibbs’ memory. “I’m sure he remembers you, Ducky.” A pause. “I don’t know. Maybe she pulled her Sig. Ziva’s bringing him back.” 

Meanwhile Tim was on another line talking to someone else. “He will remember you absolutely. He’ll be here any moment now.”

“He insisted.” Tony was explaining to Ducky when Gibbs, with Ziva a step behind, showed up wearing hospital scrubs. Tony jumped up. “Boss!”

“McGee,” Gibbs greeted him, causing Tony’s face to fall.

“Boss, no…I’m McGee.” McGee was quick to corrected him.

“Gibbs!!” Abby shouted joyfully, flinging herself at Gibbs as he continued walking forward.

“Hey, Abs,” Gibbs grunted as he accepted her embrace. “Good to remember you, Abs.” She finally let go when Gibbs reached out to greet a smiling Ducky. “Ducky, how could I forget that your mother left you on a bus?”

“I have no idea, Jethro,” Ducky’s delight in Gibbs memory restoration evident.

“Should you be out of the Hospital?” Abby wanted to know. 

“I’m fine Abs,” Gibbs assured her as he headed up the stairs toward MTAC. “Talk to you both later,” he tossed over his shoulder before pausing at the turn in the stairway. “I should have known it wasn’t Galib.”

Everyone hurriedly assured him that they didn’t think that was true. Tony had gone even further. “I’d have made the same mistake.”

“Yeah, DiNozzo. That’s why I’m so pissed,” Gibbs had responded before slapping Tony upside the back of his head, making Tony’s day.

“You didn’t forget me,” Tony crowed in delight as the team moved to follow Gibbs up the stairway and on into MTAC.

Gibbs tried to get through to the man on the screen that what they were doing was insane. He even went so far as to accuse him of being stupid. When Gibbs suggestion to stop the ship, and capture Pula without the cost of innocent lives was cast aside, it proved the last straw. Gibbs spat out “You bastard.” then stormed out just before the regrettable outcome.

***

When the team returned to the bullpen, there was no sign of Gibbs. Tony felt sick inside about the losses inflected and grateful that he wasn’t the one having to make that decision. He kept it all internalized, knowing that verbalizing his thoughts wouldn’t make a difference. Hours later Tony looked up to find Gibbs heading for his desk. When Gibbs reached for the drawer where he usually kept his gun, Tony stopped him. “Oh…ah…I got it, Boss.” He pulled the gun and other personal items from the drawer where he kept Gibbs’ awards locked away. “I got them from the medics when they took you in,” he explained, handing them over.

“Appreciate it,” Gibbs said as he pocketed his wallet. Coming around the side of his desk he handed Tony back his gun and ID. “You’ll do.” He clamped a stunned Tony on the shoulder. “It’s your team now.” 

Gibbs moved on to McGee. “Tim, you’re a good agent. Don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

“I won’t, Boss,” McGee replied.

“Gibbs?” Abby started to say, but Gibbs stopped her with a finger to her lips.

When he got to Ziva he said, “I owe you, Ziva.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Jethro,” Ziva responded as he moved around her cubby.

“Give me a ride home, Ducky?” Gibbs asked the medical examiner.

“Of course.”

Halfway to the elevator Gibbs turned back and looked at his team. “Semper Fi.” 

***  
Tony leaned against the doorway to Gibbs’ room, his thumbs hooked in his jean pockets, watching Gibbs throw items into his duffle bag. 

“Going somewhere?”

Gibbs glanced up from his packing. He hadn’t heard Tony enter the house, much less the room, another sign he had done the right thing about resigning from NCIS. “Yep.” 

“Why?” The question was asked hesitantly, as if Tony was afraid of the answer.

“I need…” Gibbs said paused in his packing, trying to put his feelings into words. He finally walked over to cup Tony’s face with his hands, peering intently into Tony’s green eyes. “I need to get away. Try to think things through.” He caressed Tony’s cheek with his thumb. “Do you understand?”

Tony turned his head away and blinked rapidly. It had taken everything in him not to react and call Gibbs back from the elevator when he left NCIS. His voice broke just a little as he asked, already knowing what the answer would be. “Can I come?”

Gibbs turned Tony’s head back toward him, dropping a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips before touching their foreheads together. “Afraid not. The team needs you.”

Deep inside Tony knew Gibbs was right, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to drop everything and follow this man to the ends of the earth.

Gibbs gave him one last deep kiss, laced with what might have been promise or regret, before turning to retrieve his duffle bag and fasten the clasp. Gibbs hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and started for the door, stopping when he was even with Tony.

“When will you be back?” Tony held his breath as he waited for an answer. 

“Don’t know,” Gibbs said as Tony automatically moved aside to let him pass. Tony followed him as he walked though his house, taking one last look around. At the door, Gibbs reached into his back pocket, withdrew a set of keys and pressed them into Tony’s hand. “Take care of the place for me, will you?” Then he was gone.

*** 

Tony took a sip from the coffee cup. The Jack Daniels in it coursed through his system. He set the cup down and went back to sanding the boat, finding the action oddly soothing. Maybe his technique wasn’t as good as Gibbs could have done, but Gibbs wasn’t here so it would have to do. In the recess of his mind he heard a click, an indication that someone had just entered using the door upstairs. He didn’t let himself hope that it might be Gibbs – returning. He probably should have locked the door, but, what-the-hell, Gibbs never had.

He took a break to sip the liquor in the cup as the door to the basement opened and Abby slowly started down the stairs, stopping mid-way and sinking down. Tim followed her, stopping and taking a position two steps above her’s. Abby wrapped one arm around one of the posts, peering tearfully through the railing at Tony as he continued sanding the boat. 

Earlier, the team had gotten together. Ducky had explained about Gibbs’ first wife and child, how they had died, been murdered. A wife and daughter that no one close to Gibbs had been aware of, not even Ducky. Tony could only imagine the anguish Gibbs must have gone through. The hurt and pain enough for him to have repressed the memory over the last fifteen years. Tony could relate, having his own little secrets that he’d taken to hiding from, but nothing to compare with this. 

That would have been bad enough, but topping it off was the knowledge that nineteen lives had been sacrificed that need not have been. The straw that finally broke the camel’s back. A bitter pill that Gibbs was finally unable to swallow. It made it much easier to understand why Gibbs felt he had to leave.

“He’s really gone?” Abby’s voice cracked as it broke through the silence.

Tony simply nodded as he blew sawdust away.

“He’s coming back – isn’t he?” There was a quiver in Abby’s voice.

“Don’t know,” Tony said tersely, taking another sip from the cup.

Tim wrapped his arms around Abby, comforting her as she melted against him. “I notice the playroom’s padlocked.”

“And it’s going to stay that way.” Tony walked around the skeleton of a boat, mentally deciding what he would need to do next. Not wanting to talk about the attic room that was still only half finished. Without Gibbs there was really no point in using it.

“For how long?” Tim pushed.

“As long as it takes for Gibbs to come back to us,” Tony’s voice was harsh, peering up at the two from between the ribs of the boat.

“You really think he’s coming back?” Tim asked hugging Abby closer.

“He’s got to,” Tony said flatly, hoping he was right. Gibbs had to come back. The only question was when.

Epilogue

Parked just out of sight of the house was a dark sedan.

“I knew one day Gibbs would cross the line,” Fornell informed the man seated on the driver’s side.

The driver nodded his agreement. He’d read the reports, but still didn’t understand the reasoning behind the surveillance. “You really think he’s coming back?” he asked testily, focusing his binoculars on the darkened house.

Fornell spared the new man a side-ward glance, one that said the man obviously didn’t know who he was dealing with. “What do you think Gibbs would do if DeNotzo suddenly came up missing?”

The binoculars lowered, and the new guy stared at the elder man next to him. “You wouldn’t!”

Fornell just sat staring at Gibbs’ house where the only light visible radiated from the basement, a glimmer of an evil smile flashed as he sipped his coffee.


End file.
